DWMA Rumble!
by Strengthx3
Summary: "Just what exactly is Lord Death's goal in doing this?" A day off for the students in the academy turns out to be more than just a field trip to a mysterious and abandoned island off the coast of the Philippines. Now, Maka and Soul must face their greatest opponents yet: every single student of the DWMA.
1. The Field Trip

**Declaimer: Sup bros, my name's Strength, and I'm here to kick ass and chew bubble gum! But I'm all out of ass... My evil twin sister, Anirbas, may come here every once in a while to say some shtuff~**

**Anirbas: And spoil the story. Like when Crona-**

**Me: STFU *le punches***

**Soul Eater isn't mine to own, nor are the other OCs. D: I only own my OCs Sai, Sam, Lucy, and Daichi. I also decided to make Crona a boy, so sorry to those who think he's/she's a girl. xD Few OCs are introduced here. The rest will be in the second chapter.**

**This chapter was recently re-done to make more sense with the manga and with the sequel to this story :D**

* * *

Spirit rubbed his temples, standing in the Death Room behind Lord Death, who was staring into his mirror that showed the academy. "Lord Death..." he began. "Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Lord Death nodded happily. "Yup, yup! I'm definitely sure!" he said.

"How can you act so happy about this?!" Spirit shouted angrily.

Lord Death sighed. "Listen, Spirit, I know you're upset about this mainly because you're afraid that Maka will get hurt..."

"I am! I'm very worried!"

"Don't be. I'm worried about Kid too, but I'm still sending him on the trip. Oh, he's going to hate me for this..."

"How do you think I'll feel? My Maka hates me enough all ready!" Spirit cried.

"Trust me, Spirit. This will teach them all a very good lesson. Besides, Maka has Soul to protect her." Spirit looked down. "All of these students need to learn how to survive on their own, and right now, this is probably the best type of lesson."

Spirit rubbed the back of his head. "I... I guess so..." he muttered.

Lord Death clasped his giant hands together. "Good! Go call, Marie, Azusa, Stein, Sid, and Nygus," he ordered, turning back to the mirror and focusing the view on his son and friends in front of the academy. "Tell them to get ready... And let the rumble begin."

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter I

_The "Field Trip"_

Aven Lyn leaned her hands on her knees, a soft breeze blowing her short black hair around. The girl standing across from her, Violet, grinned. They stared into each other's eyes carefully without blinking. Minutes passed before Aven's eyes began to twitch while Violet held herself back from squinting.

"And the staring contest continues..." Akio said, clearly bored. "Can somebody just lose all ready?"

"How about a tie?" asked Carter. "A tie sounds nice."

Suddenly, May jumped onto Violet's back. Violet gasped and blinked three times. Aven grinned and laughed. "Ha! Victory!" she exclaimed. Carter chuckled and shook his head.

Violet growled and turned to May. "What the hell, May?!" she shouted.

May smiled and handed her a latte. "Here's your coffee!" she chirped. Violet face palmed and snatched the coffee from her, taking a giant gulp while Aven danced in victory.

"Yo, what's up, Kid!" called Black Star, sitting on the large staircase in front of the academy next to Tsubaki.

Death the Kid smiled. "Nothing really. Just waiting for everybody else to get here for this field trip," he said.

"Field trip, field trip!" Patty chanted.

"I'm so excited!" Liz exclaimed.

Tsubaki giggled. "I can't believe every single student in the entire academy is going," she said with a smile. "Just look at everyone standing out here, all excited!"

Two girls were walking up the staircase and Tsubaki waved to them. "Hi, Tsubaki," called a girl with long, brown hair tied into a braid that rested over he shoulder and her bangs were side swept. She had dark brown eyes and wore a grey sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

"Hi, Veniza," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"I'm so excited for this trip! I hope there's good food!" exclaimed the girl next to Veniza, whose name was Reinforce. She had long, black hair and the tip was tied up by a red bow. She had bangs that covered her forehead, but landed right above her blood red eyes. She wore a red tank top and black shorts with combat boots. Her gloved fists were tightened in excitement.

"I know, this is gonna be great! This is the perfect chance for everyone to recognize my godliness!" Black Star exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Godly my ass!" Rein retorted with a smirk. "You don't have the balls to be a star!"

He jumped up. "What was that, Rein? Care to say that again?!" Rein opened her mouth to speak, but Ven quickly dragged her away, waving goodbye to them. He huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "How dare she insult such a big man like me!"

"You two are just crazy," said Soul's voice. They turned to see Soul, Maka, and Crona walking up the staircase to them.

Black Star jumped up and high fived Soul. "And that's a problem? Everyone always needs a daily dose of Black Star!" he said proudly.

"Right, Black Star. We can't get enough of it," Kid said sarcastically. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Kid's neck and pulled him down, choking him. "What the-?!"

"Suddenly, a wild Sai Jones has appeared!" Black Star exclaimed. "She uses Choke on her boyfriend!" Kid quickly struggled free from her grasp and gasped for air. "It's super effective!"

"What the hell, Sai?!" Kid snapped, turning around to face his girlfriend.

Sai grinned toothily. She was nearly Kid's height and had red eyes with long, dark brown hair that went down to her waist, her bangs stretching across her forehead. She wore a white T-shirt with a sleeveless, opened red vest, a short black skirt, and knee-high black boots with two metal hinges on each.

"I'm all hyped up, man!" she exclaimed happily. "This is me and Sam's first field trip!"

"Sam and I," he corrected, lowering the red beret on her head.

"Whatever, man." He smiled and kissed her lips.

A red headed boy suddenly pulled her back. "Get your filthy, disgusting Reaper hands off of my meister," he snarled. He was very tall and handsome. His hair went up to his chin, side swept to the left, and he had black glasses over his hazel eyes. He wore a green turtle neck jacket, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Kid folded his arms over his chest. "Is there a problem, Sam?" he asked.

Sam glared at him. "Yes, my problem is _you_. Do us all a favor and kill yourself, please."

Maka rolled her eyes. "You both are so immature," she said.

"Attention please!" They heard a loud voice speak over the ginormous crowd of students. They looked over to see Azusa on a giant megaphone by the buses. She didn't look happy at all. "Everybody please get onto their busses assigned accordingly to your classes. Single filed and in an orderly fashion!" she commanded.

Maka's group was first in line for their bus so they would get the very back of the bus. Soul grabbed onto her hand, holding it tightly so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. "Hey, Soul," she said. Soul turned around. "What do you think we're gonna do on this field trip to an island?"

Soul shrugged. "I don't know. Kid said that it was something about training in a quiet place to clear our minds," he said.

Maka smiled. "That sounds nice, if I have to spend it with you." Soul lightly blushed and turned around. She snickered, loving to embarrass him.

The group had gotten onto the long buses. Crona looked around, seeing that most seats around his friends were taken. He then saw one open seat next to a girl with shoulder length black hair. She sat cross-legged in her seat, reading a book. "E-Excuse me, m-may I sit here?" Crona asked. She looked up at him with hazel eyes and nodded, going back to her book. "I'm Crona..." he said politely.

"Kiari," she responded. She smoothed out her black, strapless dress that went down to her knees before going back to her book. Crona shrugged and turned around to his friends.

Sai stretched and leaned on Kid's shoulder. "Well, while you guys enjoy the ride, I'm gonna catch up on my sleep," she yawned.. Black Star began laughing and ranted about how awesome the field trip was going to be. Maka hust sighed and stared out the window.

"Something wrong, Maka?" asked Patty, peering over her seat.

Maka smiled. "Nothing really, it's just that this is such a sudden field trip," she said.

"I know, right?" Liz agreed.

"When I asked my father the details, he changed the subject. Once again, he's hiding something," Kid said suspiciously.

"He's always hiding something..." Sai mumbled.

"Maka, did you ask your dad about it?" asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, but for once, he didn't answer me. That really surprised me. This field trip is weird..." she answered.

Soul smiled. "C'mon guys. You need to chill out. This is supposed to be fun."

"Yeah, as long as we don't leave Kid and Sai alone!" Black Star laughed.

Sai blushed and kicked him in the face. "Eat a dick, Black Star!"

"You looking for a fight, Sai?!" he snarled, leaning into her face.

She smirked. "It'd be my pleasure!"

"You two! No fighting back there!" Azusa shouted from the front of the bus. They nodded and ceased their arguing.

"Haha, you guys got in trouble!" Patty laughed.

The bus suddenly rumbled and began to move. Maka smiled and stared out the window. She gasped though as the bus began to take to the sky. "Wha... The bus is flying!" she exclaimed.

Kid shrugged. "Well, we _are_ going to an island off the coast of the Philippines, so yes, the buses have to fly," he said.

"We're like birds!" Patty exclaimed.

"Can I open up the window?!" Sai asked.

"No, you cannot open the window, Sai!" he answered.

"Kid, what island are we going to?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's a hidden one that's cut off from human travel. It's called Witch Island. Long ago, there was a huge battle between two witch clans on that island. They all ended up killing each other, wiping out the entire clans."

"Freaking cool," Soul said.

"And creepy," Liz added. Maka just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

The flying bus began to rumble and shake a little bit, causing most kids to wake up. "WE'RE CRASHING!" Patty hollered. Almost every single girl on the bus began to scream. Azusa began yelling at them, telling them that they weren't crashing and that they were close to landing.

Patty began laughing and Liz cried into her shoulder. "Don't joke like that Patty, that was scary!" she and Kid yelled.

"That was freaking hilarious!" Soul laughed. Maka rolled her eyes and Maka Chopped his head.

A boy sitting in the front of the bus sighed, running a hand through his spikey brown hair that he worked so hard on every morning. He glared at his meister sitting next to him, who was still asleep. "Wake up, fucktard," he smacking, smacking the back of his meister's head.

With a grunt, the meister sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell, Christian?! I was sleeping!" he snapped.

Christian rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mike, I'll just leave you here on the bus so you can suffocate and finally die," he retorted.

"You're a cruel bastard, you know that?"

"Shut up, we're landing soon." Christian zipped up his white hoodie to cover his red T-shirt that said 'Fuck you.' Mike rolled his eyes at his weapon and stared out the window. "And while you're at it, do something better with your hair. It looks like you got it out of the dumpster you were born in," Christian said again. Mike glared at him, knowing that there was nothing wrong with his short brown hair.

"You're an asshole," he replied.

After about ten more minutes, all of the buses landed on the sandy beaches of the island. Maka was shocked to see that there was no resort or anything. There was just a large forest ahead of them.

"Everybody get into a crowd and stay on the beach, now!" shouted Azusa. They all cringed and listened to her, afraid of testing her power.

"Rein, look," Ven said with a smile, holding up a white seashell with a hole in the middle to her.

"Sweet, that's my good luck charm now!" Rein exclaimed, pulling loose thread out of her pants and tying the seashell around her neck. "Sexy, isn't it?"

Ven sweat dropped. "Yeah, sure..."

On the same bus as Maka, Ox, Harvard, Kim, Jackie, Kilik, Thunder, and Lighting walked out with a stretch. "Wow, would you look at this place..." Jackie commented.

"It's really pretty," said Kim.

"Don't worry, my Kim, I'll protect you if you're afraid of the forest!" Ox said.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

In another area of the crowd, two twin weapons, Hiro and Kaiser, peered over everybody's heads. "Do you see her?" Hiro asked Kaiser.

"No, do you think I'm looking for Jackie? I'm looking for Liz!" Kaiser replied.

Their meister, Kento, rolled his eyes. "You two are pathetic..." he muttered.

"No, Twisted, put that crab down!" exclaimed a blonde haired girl with glasses that covered blue eyes, scolding her meister.

Twisted, who had short dark hair and also had glasses that covered blue eyes, glared at her weapon. "Aw, Angel, can't I crush it just this once?" she whined.

"No, no you cannot! That crab did nothing to you, so put it down and leave it alone!" Angel scolded again.

Twisted scoffed and dropped the crab. "You're no fun."

"If I let you have all the fun you wanted, most people here would be dead."

"Because I hate everyone... Except you. You're okay, I guess..."

"Well gee, thanks!"

Kid was talking with Sai, Soul, and Crona when he was suddenly kicked down, getting sand all over his clothes. "My clothes!" he exclaimed angrily.

There was a sharp laughter. "Aw, did the little Reaper boy get sand all over his clothes? Baby," snickered a 5'2 girl, towering over him.

He growled and stood up, dusting off his clothes. "Well, if it isn't Lucifer's daughter, Lucy..." he sneered.

"Well, if it ain't the Grim Reaper's boy, Kid," Lucy replied with a smug look on her face. She disgusted Kid in every possible way. Her skin was pale and her scarlet eyes matched her scarlet hair, which was short, choppy, and messy. She had red horns sticking out of her head and a red tail with an arrow at the end sticking out of her lower back. What was the worst was her clothing; she wore a small red shirt that cut off above her stomach and revealed some of her small cleavage, along with a tight and short black skirt. She had fishnets on her legs and topped it off with long black boots.

"Yoooo, Lucy!" Sai exclaimed, giving the Devil a high five.

"Yoooo, Sai!" Lucy replied, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Come to bother my boyfriend again?"

"Hey, it's what I do best, am I right?"

Kid glared at Lucy. "Why are you here?"

Lucy blinked. "Did you not just hear what I said two seconds ago? You're such a dipshit, Kid."

He scowled. "And you're a disgusting whore."

She smirked and waved her tail around. "That the best you can do? Your insults have been slackin' lately."

He rolled his eyes. "I have better things to do than waste my time on you."

"Boo, that saddens me."

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Azusa's voice boomed through the megaphone, silencing every single person on that island. A few birds flew out of trees, startled from the noise. "And stay this quiet! You are all now going to listen to Sid's directions!" she shouted, handing the megaphone to the zombie.

"Talk about anger issues..." muttered Soul. Maka snickered and elbowed him. Tsubaki watched in confusion as the flying buses began to leave the island.

Sid opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and cleared his throat, as if he was having a hard time saying it. "..."

"Come on, Sid," Azusa said.

"It's Lord Death's orders," added Stein.

Sid sighed and nodded. "...I just want to say first... I'm sorry to all of you," he said, looking out to the crowd of DWMA students. They all began murmuring things and asking questions to each other. "This field trip... Is no normal field trip. I will tell you right now... About every single one of you will not make it off of this island alive."

...

…

...

There was dead silence. Maka's eyes widened and her stomach dropped. She wanted to look at Soul, but she couldn't. She was still in shock that she heard that. She was brought back to her senses when Soul grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

_'Did I really just hear that?'_ she thought.

* * *

**EOC.**

**Hope this re-do was better than the previous one written. I really, really hated the one before. It just irked me xD I'll be re-doing some other chapters as well~ :3**

_**P.S. I know that TwistedAngel296 was wondering what Sai looked like, so here's a picture from my DeviantART account:**_

wikiwikiwahx3. deviantart. com

/art/Cereal-349814140

**You'll see all the other OCs when the banner is finished. Just remove the spaces between the **x3. deviantart.** and **deviantart. com**  
**

**Elementary, my dear Watson ! Idk xD Enjoy the rest of the story~! x3**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	2. Hiding

**Declaimer: You know who else doesn't own Soul Eater? MY MOM! YAY-UH. *high fives Anirbas in the face* **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. (~;u;)~ *fwah!* All OCs are officially introduced in this chapter! Have fun with the reading C:**

* * *

"Fool!"

Lord Death turned around from where he stood. "Oh, hello Excalibur. I didn't expect you to come," he said.

"Fool! Why wouldn't I be here? Watching all of your students battle each other only happens once in a lifetime," Excalibur said, taking a seat in front of Lord Death's mirror behind the coffee table, although there were many mirrors surrounding them that showed different parts of Witch Island.

Lord Death nodded. "True, true. This should be very interesting. I wonder what the outcome will be?" He handed Excalibur a cup of tea.

"You do realize that this jeopardizes everybody's trust in you and the academy?" Excalibur asked. "Fool."

"Yes, yes, but don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen. This will all work out perfectly fine..."

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter II

_Hiding_

Everyone was completely shocked, especially Death the Kid. He was about to speak up, but Azusa took the megaphone and began talking. "Listen up!" she called, gaining their attention again. "What Sid said is true. I'm sorry to say that most of you will die within the next few days."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kid snapped up in the front of the crowd.

Azusa glared at him. "You've heard me correctly. You see, all of your progress in getting rid of kishin has been very slow lately, and we haven't had a new Death scythe in a while now. So, the teachers and Death scythes here were assigned by Lord Death to bring you all to this island for one reason: So you all can kill each other off."

"_What!?_" he shouted. The crowd of students began to yell and question everything.

"This can't be..." Tsubaki whispered.

Twisted cracked her knuckles. "I should enjoy this," she said with a smirk.

Rein's eyes widened. "Whoa, they're serious, shit!" She laughed. "There goes my plans on finding a sexy boyfriend!" Ven face palmed.

"BE QUIET!" Azusa shouted. The Death weapons around her transformed their arms into weapons, scaring the crowd of students.

"Well shit, they're being serious..." Mike murmured.

"Duh, retard," Christian retorted.

"And stay this quiet!" Azusa yelled again. She handed the megaphone to Stein.

"Thank you, Azusa," he said. "All right everyone, I need to you listen up. If you get killed because you weren't listening to the rules, don't come crying to us." He twisted the screw in his head. "The rules are fairly simple. Meisters and their weapon or weapons must go out and kill every other student on this island before you're killed first. Meisters, if your weapon is killed and you're still alive, you will be executed, and the same goes for weapons. If you have two weapons, and one of them is killed, the other weapon and meister will also be executed. If you're going to win, your entire team must come out alive. Also, you are forbidden to partner up with other teams. If we see it, we shall execute you."

"THAT'S A FAT LOAD OF SHIT!" Black Star hollered. Tsubaki slapped the back of his head to quiet him down.

Stein rolled his eyes and continued. "Also, do not try escaping. There is no way off this island. We will always know where you are. Death weapons and us teachers will be hiding in the trees. Hiding for you though is not permitted either. You must be running and working. If there is any funny business, Azusa will take you out in one shot. The meister and weapon or weapons that come out of this alive are immediately granted to becoming Death weapons." Many students began to gasp and murmur things to each other.

"This is bull shit!" Soul growled. "We have to actually kill each other?!"

"No way am I killing you guys!" Black Star shouted.

"You hear that?" a girl named Jason said to her weapon. Her amber eyes were focused on Black Star and Tsubaki.

Her weapon, Lucien, nodded. "No matter what, we shall be the ones to kill Tsubaki and her annoying meister," he said sternly.

"I promise it," Jason replied.

One of the tallest girls in the academy, Yumi, stood in the middle of the crowd, placing her hands behind her long black hair that had the tips dyed purple. "Well, we all knew this was gonna happen some day," she sighed.

"We did?" questioned one of her weapons, Demi. She was very short and had long, wavy black hair. She looked up at her partners with large, brown eyes.

"This is terrible!" cried the other weapon, Lily, who was another one of the tallest girls in the academy. She was known as the academy's hippie. "There's no way we can do this!"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Lily, shut up. We hate almost every single person here," she said.

"But that doesn't mean we have to kill them," Lily retorted.

"I couldn't care less," Demi said plainly.

"Hey! Quiet!" Stein shouted. Everyone turned their attention back to him. "Now, here's how this will be: There is no way you will get off this island unless there is a winner. You will be given no supplies or map; you must survive on your own. In twenty-four hours, at twelve o clock tomorrow afternoon, the rumble will begin. Until then, you will all scatter and find a place to camp out on this island and prepare. If you fight anybody before tomorrow afternoon, you will be executed." He finished.

"Where is Death the Kid and Lucy Ivy?" Sid called.

The striped headed boy and the flame haired girl with horns stepped forward. "What? Are you gonna hang us in front of everybody since we're too powerful?" Lucy sneered.

Sid shook his head. "No. Kid, you're forbidden from using your Reaper powers, and Lucy, you're forbidden from using your Devil powers," he said.

"What? Why?!" Kid yelled.

"Because that's the way it goes. Also, Lucy, you will be going back to your original meister, Daichi."

At that statement, Lucy stiffened. "Fuck no! I ain't doin' that!" she snarled.

Spirit transformed into a scythe and fell into Stein's hands. "Is that your final decision?" he asked. "You'd be a perfect demonstration for what happens when you break the rules."

Kid's eyes widened and he watched her take a step back. "...Fine." she growled, turning around. "But just to warn you, when I make it out of here, Lord Death can say goodbye to his peaceful alliance with my Father." She disappeared back into the crowd. Kid glared at her as he stepped back to his friends.

"Are there any questions?" Azusa asked.

Christian raised his hand. "Yes. Can I be the one to kill my meister?" he asked. A few students began to cackle loudly.

"What the hell!?" Mike shouted.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!"

Azusa rolled her eyes and handed the megaphone to Sid. "Listen, you all are very strong, so make sure you impress us with the skills you've learned over the years," he said. "Good luck."

"You are dismissed. Go!" Azusa ordered.

"All right, chumps, let's do this! LEEROOOOOOOOOOY JEEEENKIIIIIIINS!" All heads turned to find Rein yelling excitingly and dashing away into the forest, dragging Ven along with her.

"Kill them all with fire!" Twisted shouted, also running into the forest with Angel. Many students began to follow their actions and to look for hiding places. The crowd soon turned into a stampede, filled with cursing and shoving.

A girl stared in fear at the students running around her. "I'm scared..." she muttered.

"Let's go!" her two twin weapons exclaimed, pulling her away with them.

"Hey Tsuki, let's see who can find the best hiding spot first," said a boy named Leo to his meister with a smirk.

His meister, Tsuki, smirked back. "You're on!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lily said with a huff, standing her ground. Demi sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"God damn it, Lily, just shut the fuck up and hurry!" Yumi snarled, dragging the weapon by her shirt collar.

Maka's group stayed while the rest ran. Crona held onto Maka's arm so he wouldn't be swept away by the crowd. He was suddenly pushed down and someone fell on top of him. He recognized the person as Kiari.

"Sorry, Crona," Kiari said, getting off of him and helping him stand.

"O-Oh, that's okay..." he replied. She dusted off her black dress again and glanced at him.

"Kiari, let's go!" called another girl named Amane. She transformed her arm into a sword blade and waved it at Kiari.

"Well... Good luck," Kiari said to Crona before running off with Amane.

To their surprise, the entire crowd had cleared off of the beach in a matter of seconds. "Death scythes, scatter throughout the island and keep a good eye on them," Azusa commanded to the adults. They all nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Kid interrupted, gaining their attention.

Azusa turned to face him. "Why are you here? Do you want to be executed early?"

"No! I don't believe that my father would actually approve of something like this! What's the real reason for bringing us here?"

"And tell us the truth!" Maka spoke up. "There's no way that we were brought here to kill each other!"

Stein twisted the screw in his head again. "Everything we've announced was true. Lord Death came up with the idea for you all to kill each other off and find the strongest of all. Now, you better get going before all of the good hiding places are taken... It would be a shame to see the some of the academy's strongest teams be killed first," he said.

"Counting out Sai..." Black Star whispered under his breath. Sai smiled and kicked him in the shin.

"Maka..." Maka turned her head to see her father, Spirit. "Please, leave and get the best hiding spot you can find for now," he said softly.

Maka glared darkly at him and she clenched her teeth. "I hate you! You're a sick bastard!" she snarled. She quickly grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him away. Kid, the Thompson sisters, Sai, and Sam began to follow.

"By the way," Stein said, stopping them. "Sai, if we catch you using your witch powers, you'll be executed.

Sai's eyes widened and she turned around. "I- What?! But... That's not fair! I can't control my witch soul!" she cried.

He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "That's too bad."

"But I... That's... Eh... Fffffffffffffuck..." she growled. Kid shook his head and pushed her along.

Crona stared at Marie with a scared look on his face. "Miss Marie..." he murmured.

Marie frowned and stared at him, pain written all over her face. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Go, Crona..." she said quietly. Crona slowly turned around and followed the rest of the group with Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Traitors!" Ragnarok shouted out of Crona's back. The group finally disappeared into the forest.

"T-That was so painful..." Marie said shakily.

"I'm sorry, Marie, but you're going to have to deal with it for the time being," said Sid.

"I don't know if I can..."

Stein put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't look at her. "You'll be fine. I promise." She only looked away.

"Well, enough of that," said Spirit. "We need to spread out on the island. Good luck to you."

"And remember, don't hold back," Sid said as Nygus transformed into her weapon form. They all nodded and split up into the forest.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

As the day was coming to an end, the sun began to lower. Maka's team had found a good spot on the beach that had a rock arched above them, giving them a good hiding place. They were all very silent with each other. Crona sat alone, crawled up in a ball on the sand, not speaking to anyone who came by. Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Sam sat around their campfire. Kid and Sai sat away from the group on a boulder.

"So..." Black Star started. "What are we gonna do?"

Maka sighed. "I have no clue..." she responded.

"This is not cool at all," said Soul.

"We can't just go around killing the people we know," Liz said, placing her head in her hands.

"What other choice do we have?" Sam asked, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"I know!" Patty chirped. "Why don't we build a boat and float away?"

Liz face palmed. "Patty, they're watching us. If we do that, we'll be killed."

...

"Oh..."

"Well, now what? If this goes _that_ way, we'll end up killing each other!" Tsubaki grumbled.

"You guys are my best friends! I can't kill you!" Black Star exclaimed.

Soul put a hand to his chin. "I think I might have an idea... But I don't like it," he said.

"Well, spill it," Maka said.

"Since we have no other choice, we should follow what they say. We split up and take out every other student in the academy. When it's just us left, we do nothing. We'll refuse to fight them and maybe they can let all of us go at the same time. That... Or they can kill us."

...

There was a long silence, the only sound coming from the ocean crashing on the rocks.

"Honestly, I'd rather be dead together than have one of us come out alive," Maka spoke up.

"I agree," said Liz.

Black Star laughed. "Then this should work out fine since we're the strongest in the academy!" he laughed.

Tsubaki shook her head. "Everybody will be going full out now. This won't be that simple. We should look out for Ox's team especially."

"That's a good point," Maka said, nodding her head.

"And let's not forget Lucy and Daichi. She may like us, but not Kid," Sam said. "I won't be surprised if she uses us to get to him. So don't let her trick you guys."

Everyone nodded and Maka stood up. "Okay, let's go get Kid and Sai over here so they can know."

"No, Maka, leave them alone," Liz said.

"Why? They should know."

She glanced at the two. "I know... But let's wait until morning. I can't imagine what's going on through their minds right now, so they should be alone..."

Maka sat down. "You're right..."

Black Star scoffed. "What's the big deal? We'll be fine!"

"Dude, you don't get it," said Soul. "Think of how Kid feels right now not only with his dad, but separating from Sai. Like, Maka and I can stay together because we're partners, but Kid and Sai can't. You know how overprotective he is of her."

Black Star rolled his eyes. "Stupid couples are stupid..."

"Are you cold?" Kid asked, wrapping his arm around Sai's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine..." she said with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused... Really confused and angry..." He sighed. "Sai, I don't want to leave you alone."

Sai looked down and grinned sheepishly. "I'll be fine, dude. Sam will protect me..."

"But only one will come out alive."

"I know..."

There was a long silence before she rested her head on his shoulder with a yawn. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"I always am," she replied.

"Then get some rest." He ruffled her hair and watched her close her eyes.

"Crona, what're we gonna do?" Ragnarok asked as he popped out of his meister's back.

"Leave me alone..." Crona answered weakly.

Ragnarok wacked his head. "Now's not the time for this, Crona! We need to think!"

"Ow! I don't want to right now! We'll do it in the morning..."

Ragnarok sighed. "Damn, Crona, you suck..."

"Crona, come here!" Maka called. Crona lifted his head up and slowly walked over to them. "We have a plan..."

* * *

"Stealth is the key, Ven! Then power! And then even more stealth! And finally, we take the trophy!" exclaimed Rein, stacking piles of twigs to make a fire.

Ven sighed. "Rein, what's your point?" she asked.

"My point is that no matter what, we're gonna win! We will come out alive, even if that means swimming across the mother fucking ocean!"

"Oh, jeez..." Ven shook her head. "What about Maka? And Tsubaki? And Sai? They're really nice to us."

"NOPE!" Rein retorted.

"Why not?"

"Because reasons! As much as I love them, we're still gonna be the ones walking out of here alive," Rein replied.

"We should worry more about Lucy."

Rein turned around. "That little Devil whore?! SHE NEEDS TO DIE A BLOODY AND PAINFUL DEATH!" she shouted.

Ven chuckled. "If I had a nickel for every time you've said that..." she mumbled with a yawn.

"I'm gonna find her and shove my boot up her ass!"

"Rein, chill."

"Right up her ass!"

"If you keep yelling, we're gonna be fou-"

"ASS!"

She smiled. "I worry about you so often…"

Rein fist pumped and went back to stacking. "Anyways, like I said, we need to be the bosses we usually are and go all Leeroy Jenkins on their asses! Got it?" There was a loud thud and Rein turned around to find Ven knocked out cold and sleeping on the ground. "GOD DAMN IT, VEN!" she shouted.

* * *

Amane threw a giant stick into the fire and placed her hands on her hips. "There, that should do it," she said. Amane was a single weapon, along with being a very intimidating and powerful young girl. She had long and braided black hair with bright silver eyes. She wore a tight and leather full body outfit that was black with black combat boots.

Her best friend, Kiari, just sat there and stared at the fire with green eyes. She wore a strapless black dress, black converse, and many bracelets on her arms. "What now?" she asked.

Amane looked around. "Well, we're gonna fight, right?" she asked with a smile.

"But we have to separate..."

"Yeah, I know, but... But we'll figure out something."

Kiari shook her head and looked down. "...We're gonna have to kill each other, aren't we...?"

"No! Don't think that way, Kiari! That's what they want! Look... We're gonna have to separate for a while, but we're strong enough to take on others alone. Maybe the teachers and Death weapons will give us mercy and let us both live since we have no meisters."

Kiari turned her head away to hide her tears. "There's no way we can take out every single student in the academy… That's too much to ask for!"

Anane frowned and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I told you not to think that way!"

Kiari sighed. "I know, I know... But you're my only friend. I wouldn't be able to live if you died..." she said with a sniff.

Amane smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry. You're going to live with or without me whether you like it or not. You're going to be a powerful Death weapon."

"Thank you..."

* * *

Lily was pacing back and forth nervously, running a hand through he short, brown curls with a pink bow on the back. Her attire was composed of a pink t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals. "This is bad, guys..." she said. "This is soooooo bad... I mean, this is really bad-"

"Will you shut the fuck up all ready?!" Yumi snapped at her weapon. "You're giving me the worst headache ever!" She wore a black crop top with a white undershirt, grey jean shorts, and black heeled boots.

Lily's frown deepened. "Calm down, Yumi! Quit telling me what to do!" she exclaimed

Yumi's eyes widened. "_I_ need to calm down? You're the one pacing back and forth like a retard making this conversation more dramatic than it needs to be!"

"She's got a point, Lily," Demi spoke up, hanging upside down from a tree branch. She wore a simple academy uniform- a black sailor shirt with a black skirt and short brown boots. The Reaper skull was present at her chest.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys are so ignorant..." she sneered, sitting down on a log.

"Mother fucker," Yumi growled, throwing her hands up in frustration and ignoring her.

Demi jumped back down and picked up two sticks, starting to make a fire, but Lily slapped them out of her hand. "What are you doing? Those twigs don't deserve to be on fire! Save the trees!" she yelled.

Demi blinked. "I don't understand how we still put up with you..." she muttered.

Yumi smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna fucking murder you in your sleep," she said. Lily only rolled her eyes in response. The meister leaned back and closed her eyes. _'There's no way we're going to live…'_ she thought.

* * *

"So what's our game plan?" asked meister Tsuki to her weapon, Leo. She was a 5' tall girl, wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans along with some white Vans colored on with black and red marker designs. She had long, black hair held up by a headband.

Leo shrugged and laid back in the sand. He had dark spikey hair and piercing purple eyes. He dressed simply in a purple t-shirt and jeans. "I dunno, got a plan?" he asked.

Tsuki shook her head. "No, not yet…" she said, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, why don't we just get off of this stupid island?" he suggested.

Tsuki slapped the back of his head. "If they catch us doing that, we'll be killed."

"I think they're lying."

"I don't want to take any chances…"

Leo stood up. "Okay, then we'll just fight. You keep hitting them with your soul wavelength and I'll do the chopping up like usual."

She shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? We're facing every single student of the academy. They're all just as strong as us, if not stronger. Imagine trying to take out Maka's team. What if we confront Black Star or Death the Kid?"

"Hmm, you've got a point… I say we sleep and think about this in the morning." Leo yawned and laid back down in the sand. Tsuki growled and kicked sand on him.

"Now's not the time, Leo! We need to put our heads together."

Leo sat up again and coughed up sand. "Stop that! Look… I honestly don't know. Should we just maybe stay hidden and wait for someone to appear so we can attack?" he suggested.

Tsuki put a hand to her chin. "It's a good plan, but they said if we hide, we'll be executed," she replied.

"Okay, then we'll slowly move from spot to spot at different times without anyone noticing." Tsuki sighed in response. "Now, let's get rest so we can actually be ready for tomorrow."

"Fine," she huffed, plopping into the sand and resting next to him.

* * *

Virgo Bolton sighed and sat down on a log. She was pale and had choppy blone hair with a grey beanie. Her eyes were brown with specs of gold in them that her weapon, Sage, loved so much. She wore a grey sweatshirt on top of a white tank top and a short black skirt on top of grey leggings.

Her twin weapons, Raid and Sage, sat across from her on the ground. They both had piercing blue eyes and spiky hair, except Raid's hair was orange and Sage's hair was black. Raid wore a black shirt that said HATE and white jeans while Sage wore a white shirt that said LOVE and black jeans.

"Did we have to camp out in the forest?" she asked her weapons. "It's creepy out here."

"It was Sage's idea," said Raid with a smirk.

"N-No it wasn't! It was yours!" Sage retorted.

Virgo glared at Raid. "Why are you always blaming Sage? He's too sweet to do anything wrong."

Sage lightly blushed and Raid snickered. "It's fun blaming him for everything."

There was a long moment of silence before Virgo shivered. Sage quickly stood up and sat next to her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Virgo smiled. "Yeah, a little bit…" she muttered.

"See? It would've been colder if we were on the beach," said Raid.

Virgo wrapped her arms around Sage and rested her head on his shoulder. "You guys, what should we do? Killing everyone in the academy… It just doesn't feel right."

Sage blushed deeply. "U-Uh, I-I-I think t-that… w-we…" he stammered.

Raid chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think that we should care. If that's what Lord Death wants us to do, then that's what we gotta do. Virgo, when you met us, what did you promise us?"

She sighed. "That I'd make you two the best Death weapons ever…" she answered.

"Which is why we have to fight until our bodies are bleeding out and we die. This is the perfect opportunity to put all of our training into action and finally become awesome death weapons."

She looked down. "I guess so…"

Raid grinned. "Good! Now let's get some sleep so we can jump right into action tomorrow," he said, resting his head on a tree. Virgo nodded and closed her eyes, still leaning on Sage. Sage glanced at his brother, who mouthed "pathetic" to him. He rolled his eyes and fell asleep with Virgo.

* * *

"I won't die until that Nakatsukasa girl is dead, and I'm the one who killed her," said Lucien, staring up into the starry night sky.

Jason chuckled. "I know you're determined to kill her, but don't let it get in the way of what's happening. We need to keep our guard up for everyone, and that includes Black Star and Tsubaki," she said.

His fist tightened. "She's the only one of her clan that's so close to me right now… I need my revenge, Jason."

"I all ready promised you that we will. Don't get so tense over it," she stood up and stared up at the sky with him. "We'll win, just watch."

"Reina will help, right?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Sure, whenever she decides to come out and play."

* * *

Kento sighed and shook his head. "Will you two idiots get off of the ground so we can come up with a plan?" he asked impatiently to his weapons. Kento had spiky blonde, shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a navy blue long sleeve, a black flak jacket, dark blue pants, and black ninja boots.

His two twin weapons, Kaiser and Hiro, replied, "No." They were lying on their stomachs with their faces buried into the ground, weeping. Hiro had black, shoulder length hair with bangs that covered his red eyes. A black and blue headband with orange goggles also sat on his head. He wore a dark grey, long sleeve turtleneck under a black zip up hoodie with red claw marks on the side and dark grey pants with red high tops. Kaiser looked the same, except his hair was white, his hoodie was white with blue claw marks and white high tops.

"Liz! My darling Liz!" Kaiser cried. He lifted his head up to gaze at Kento. "What if she dies?!"

Kento clenched his fists and opened his mouth to speak, but Hiro interrupted. "What about Jackie? I can't even think about her dying…" he murmured.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?!" Kento snapped. "You both act like you're dating them!"

"We wish," they said at the same time, laying their heads back down.

He sighed. "Seriously, can you two man up and help me think of a plan?"

"I can't think at a time like this…" murmured Kaiser.

"We should just die all ready…" murmured Hiro.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH IF YOU DON'T STAND UP!" Kento roared, kicking the both of them. "Kaiser, it's pretty obvious to everyone that there's something going on between Liz and Sam!"

"I refuse to believe it!"

Kento turned his head. "And Hiro, Jackie barely even acknowledges your existence! So will you two just get up and get serious!"

Kaiser jumped up. "Wait! I have a plan!"

"Finally! Let me hear it."

"Okay, so we go find Liz, then we go find Jackie. We confess our love to them and then we get off of this island together," he said happily. Hiro face palmed.

"Wow, I've never wanted to kill you so badly until now…" Kento growled.

Hiro stood up. "No, I have a plan, and it's actually a good one. We fight everyone in the academy and try to live. Hopefully if we run into either Jackie or Liz, we won't have to kill each other. We'll just wish them good luck and move on," he said.

Kento nodded. "Good, good. But how about we focus more on battling other students rather than Liz and Jackie?"

Kaiser scoffed. "Hmph, you don't understand what it's like to be in love… you're sickening!" he huffed.

Kento sighed and rubbed his temples. "These next few days are going to be so long…"

* * *

Lucy Ivy stretched and curled up into a ball, resting her back against the tree that she sat in. She sighed and stared up at the starry sky.

"What's wrong with you?" asked her meister, Daichi, who was sitting on the tree branch next to hers.

She was slightly startled. "O-Oh, I'm thinkin' about all of the delicious souls I'll be feastin' on tomorrow," she replied with a nervous chuckle.

Daichi cracked his fists. "I can't wait to rip them all apart, piece by piece."

"I promise you that we'll make it out alive of this, and when we do, we're declarin' war on the Grim Reaper."

"You know who's our main target, right?"

She chuckled again an looked down. "Little Reaper Boy... My heart's been achin' to kill him for a long time now."

He smirked widely. "We'll knock him out and then you can do whatever your heart pleases."

Lucy stood up and waved her tail around. "Hold that thought for a second..." She hooked her knees to the branch and hung upside down. "Ugh, I hate him so much. He'll be dead by the time this ends, even if it kills me.

Daichi arched a brow. "You know, I think that you just have a deep love for Little Shinigami Boy."

She lightly blushed and sat back up. "S-Shut up, moron! Don't be so ridiculous!" she retorted. "Take that back before I burn you and send your soul to hell!"

He sighed. "Fine, I take it back. I'm going to hell anyways just to be with you, though."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic. Go to sleep, will ya?" Without another word, he rolled onto his side with his back facing her. Once he was asleep, she went back to staring at the stars. "So this is it, isn't it...?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"We're so gonna die, dude," said Christian, laying down on a huge log.

"Chris, don't think that way. We'll make it out alive!" Mike urged.

He rolled his eyes. "You retard. There's no way we're gonna live. You're a terrible meister to begin with."

"Hey! If anyone's terrible here, it's you, asshole!"

Christian sat up. "Fine, then how about this: we won't die until we kill our main targets."

Mike arched a brow. "And that is...?"

He smirked. "Twisted and Angel."

* * *

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Angel groaned, pacing back and forth. Angel was exactly like an actual angel; she was very kind hearted and caring. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes covered by glasses. She wore a casual white dress with a jean jacket and white heels.

Twisted, the opposite of her, chuckled. Twisted was dark. She had choppy black hair and violet eyes that are also hidden behind glasses. She wore a tight black top with a black skirt and fishnets. She always wore black boots with steel tips for kicking her victims. "I don't know about you, but I'm liking this idea of killing everybody," she said, breaking a twig in half. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"A piece of cake? This is... This is insanity!" Angel shouted.

"That's my name."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I'm serious... What if we have to kill our friends?"

Twisted shrugged. "So be it. Knowing Lily, she's probably gonna get her entire team killed. I feel bad for Yumi and Demi." Angel opened her mouth to object but she sighed in defeat, knowing that her meister was right. "But you know who I really want to fight? Reinforce and Veniza."

"Twisted, no offense, but that girl is more insane than you..."

She pointed to her weapon and smirked. "I know! That's why I want to fight her. It seems exciting! And I'm pretty sure she knows how to have one hell of a good time." She leaned back against the boulder again.

"Fine... Then who do we go for first?" Angel asked.

Twisted shrugged. "Whoever we run into. But if we're going to die... We need to find Christian and Mike first and kill them!"

Angel chuckled. "Sounds good."

"And after that, we get Satana and Faith. Those bitches are just another copy of us!" she snapped.

Angel arched a brow. "I'm not following you."

"Hello? Satana has black hair, she's smart, stubborn, and intimidating. Ring a bell?" she said, pointing to herself," And Faith is unintelligent, kind, and loving. Exactly like you."

"Wait a second, I'm just as smart as you are! I just have my blonde moments…"

"All right, shut up, you're annoying me now. Good night."

Angel face palmed. "Yeah, good night…"

* * *

"Let's make this short and simple: we crush anyone who stands in our way. Got it?" said Satana to her weapon, Faith. Satana had long, straight black hair and red eyes. She wore a sleeveless black crop top with a red cross in the center and black shorts with black boots. Like Angel to Twisted, Faith was the opposite. Faith had long, wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wore a simple white sundress with sandals.

She nodded. "Okay, but what are we going to eat in the morning?" she softly asked.

Satana brought her palm to her forehead. "Faith, we're not going to be eating anything for a long time now… All you should be thinking about is living."

"I can't live unless I eat though."

"Faith, don't make me kill you earlier."

"Fine, meanie…"

* * *

Bara sat in a tree and stared at the moon with jade eyes. She had choppy shoulder length brown hair that framed her face. She wore a steel gray fedora with a large black and white striped t-shirt. She also had knee length gray shorts over black leggings and white leather combat boots.

Her weapon, Ronan, sat across from her. He had messy black hair and bright cerulean eyes with tiny freckles over his cheeks. He wore a white dress shirt with a grey vest, slacks, black shoes, and a thin black tie.

Bara sighed. "So… What do we do now?" she asked.

Ronan shrugged. "I'm not sure… but let's think of some strategy. Do we know any weaknesses of the other students?" he asked.

"Not really. I know that Death the Kid's weakness is asymmetrical stuff."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Other than Death the Kid? I highly doubt we'll run into him."

"I hope we do though…" she muttered. Ronan glared at her. "What? He probably won't kill us."

"Bara, he'll probably kill everyone here, including his friends. And have you forgotten that he all ready has a girlfriend?"

She looked down. "No…"

"Okay then, that ends that. Now can we please come up with something that'll be helpful?"

Bara rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Roy Lust cautiously looked around everywhere to make sure nobody was near. He had dark blue hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black short sleeved vest and black training pants with white training sneakers with a black star on each side.

His weapon, Jet, rested his head on a tree and was trying to fall asleep. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with a metal plate on the left shoulder and a spiked strap from shoulder down to waist across the crest. He wore blue, baggy pants with metal plates on the bottom right and dark brown sneakers with a metal plate around the sides.

"Will you calm down? Nobody's around us," he said to Roy.

"I can't help it. This is so insane… I mean, seriously, killing each other…" Roy replied.

Jet shrugged. "I'm okay with it. I mean, if we win, which we will, I'll finally become a death weapon. That'll be great!"

Roy sighed. "Yeah, but still… It just doesn't feel right."

"Eh, you'll be fine with it by morning. Go to sleep."

Roy nodded and laid down, but he shot back up. "Wait! What if we run into Reinforce?"

Jet put a hand to his chin. "Huh, you know, I didn't think about that…" he muttered.

"Last time we saw her, you insulted her and she almost killed you! She would've if it weren't for her weapon."

"I was teasing her! I didn't expect her to pounce me!"

Roy shook his head. "If we see her, then we run and hopefully she won't chase after us."

"Fine."

* * *

"So one time at band camp…"

"Akio, shut the fuck up before I throw you into the water."

Akio stifled a laugh. He had swept brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket over white shirt with dark washed jeans and converse.

His meister, Violet, glared at him with a playful grin. She had long black hair covered by a beanie with purple and blue streaks and large violet eyes, hence her name Violet. She wore a white tank top with black long jeans and purple and blue vans. She had black and white checkered fingerless arm warmers and a single sliver bracelet on her right wrist.

"Aw, come on Violet, he's just trying to cheer us up," said her other weapon, May. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with bangs that fall over her forehead and bright green eyes. She wore a white and black sweater dress that reaches knees, black and white converse, a black and silver key necklace, and skull earrings.

Violet chuckled and laid down in the sand. "M'kay, well… If you two come up with a plan, let me hear it in the morning. We're gonna get up really early so we can train a little bit and get a head start," she said, closing her eyes.

"Good night," her weapons replied. In a matter of seconds, Violet was snoring.

"You know Akio, we might die…" May started.

"Don't think that way," he said.

"I'm just saying… You should tell Violet how you feel about her just incase," she whispered.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…"

"So you'll tell her tomorrow morning?"

"I never said that!"

"Good, so you'll tell her tomorrow morning. It's a promise!" She yawned and laid down. "Well, good night!"

"I hate you…" he grumbled.

* * *

Aven took in a deep breath and sighed with a smile. "You know, although this seems like a bad situation, at least it's really peaceful on this island…" she said. She had short black hair that went to her shoulders and aqua eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with a greenish-gray mini jacket, short jean shorts, and black knee high socks with red and black knee high combat boots.

Her weapon, Carter, chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy about that… I guess?" he said. He had blonde hair and grey eyes and a chain around his eyes. He wore simple black jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt under almost a bulletproof brown jacket.

"So how are we going to win?" she asked.

He sighed. "I really hate this idea… I don't want to do anything…" he said.

"Well, it's either we fight or we die. Do you want to live?"

"I say we should gather up a bunch of students and peacefully rebel against the teachers and hopefully they'll spare our lives."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, like that'll work. Do you see these students? They're bloodthirsty. I highly doubt they'll show any mercy on us. That's why we need to fight."

"Still…"

She smiled. "Look, we'll make it out of here. Hopefully we won't have to hurt many people. Then you'll finally be a Death weapon! That's good, right?"

He smiled back. "Well, thanks for at least trying to cheer me up…"

She roughly patted his back. "No problemo!"

* * *

Meister Yuki leaned on her weapon's shoulder, Zeke, as she slept. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead. Yuki was a small girl. She had long, pitch-black hair but her bangs were dyed blond and her eyes were a rusty red. She wore a purple jacket on top of a black tank top and black shorts with combat boots.

Zeke was taller than Yuki. He had the same color hair that went down his neck, except the tips were blue. He wore a Domo t-shirt under a blue and white jacket with dark skinny jeans and black combat boots.

Zeke sighed and looked up at the sky. _'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow? And the next day?'_ he thought to himself. _'I don't want Yuki getting hurt… If I can't protect her, then I can never forgive myself…'_ He looked back up at the sky and felt his eyes begin to close.

* * *

"Alice, look, I found a crab!"

"I don't care."

Tim sighed and placed the crab back on a rock and watched it scurry away. "Why don't you cheer up a bit?" he asked. He had messy brown hair and deep brown eyes that were covered by orange goggles. He wears a blue, long-sleeved high-collar shirt with brown pants and brown shoes.

"Tim, we're going into the biggest battles of our lives tomorrow. This is no time to joke, we need to start thinking of plans," she scolded. She had long red hair that reaches her hips and green eyes. She wears a black, long-sleeve inner shirt with a blue sleeveless outer shirt, very short pants and white knee-length boots with shoelaces.

"I know, but we shouldn't stress out to much. Just go with the flow!" he said. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, just sit there and keep coming up with plans. I'm going to sleep."

"I'll tell you if I come up with anything in the morning."

"Okay… Hey Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll make it out alive?" he asked.

She stared at him for a few moments. "I can't answer that without lying… Let's just hope we do," she replied.

* * *

"Watch as the sun begins to rise…" said Spirit, standing in a high tree with Stein. He was staring at the horizon, watching the bright sphere begin to rise into the sky.

Stein lighted up a cigarette and scoffed. "Let's not get so romantic and peaceful here. We have a job to do," he said.

"I wonder how many students are going to try and rebel…"

"Who knows? It'll be interesting to watch though."

Spirit sighed. "Maka… I'm sorry…" he muttered.

* * *

**EOC.**

**I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG. YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED WITH COMBAT BOOTS. xD**

**Yeah… really long chapter… Hopefully I sectioned it out right. I'm so tired. So did te gusta ? I know Rein did ;D Yes, I love Rein, she's so fecking awesome xD. I hope I got all of the OCs right and you like the way I'm gonna use them~! I'm gonna use them real good... Kesesese~... I LOVE YOU GUYZ. *glomps* =u=**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	3. Separation

**Disclaimer: So one time, at band camp, I shoved a trumpet up this whore's ass. Hey, it wasn't my fault she was wearin' dem short shorts... oh yeah, and I don't own Soul Eater xD I only own Sai, Sam, Lucy, and Daichi.**

**You fuckers, come and give me a big hug (~;w;)~ Reviews are so up there and it's only been two chapters. *sniff* On with le Lord Death and le Excalibur, the trolliest of the trolls.**

**Anirbas: Not as much of a troll as me.**

**Sabrina: No, you're just an annoying ass clone that crawled out of my washing machine one day.**

**Anirbas: ...This is true...**

* * *

Lord Death glanced at the mirrors all around him. He saw many students sleeping and some wide awake and training. "The siren will go off in one hour," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Interesting... so how are you getting a view of the entire island?" asked Excalibur.

"Well, you see, I had tiny mirrors set up and hung on just about every part of the island. This is so if I catch anyone breaking the rules, I can contact the teachers and death weapons to execute them," he said.

"Fool! What if the students were to find the mirrors and break them?"

"Again, then I'll contact the teachers and death weapons to execute them. Then they'll set up new mirrors. It's very simple and all communicators seem to be working perfectly," he explained, checking the monitors on the table.

"Do you think they well band together and rebel against the death weapons and teachers?"

Lord Death shook his head. "There's no way. Many students are too caught up by the glory and thought of winning to do this. Besides, they don't stand a chance against all of the teachers and Death Scythes combined."

There was a buzzing sound coming from one communicator. _"Lord Death, come in," _spoke Stein.

Lord Death picked it up. "Hiya Stein! How are things going?" he asked.

_"Fine, I guess. I just want you to check around the northern part of the island. A student seems to be acting rampant. Shall I execute her?"_ he asked.

Lord Death checked the mirrors in the northern part of the island. He sweat dropped to see Rein standing on a tree branch and yelling at the sky. _"Fuck you, Lord Death! Fuck you death weapons! Fuck you teachers! Fuck you Death City! And fuck you DWMA! You'll never kill the great Reinforce!" _she shouted, waving her fist in the air.

_"Rein, please get the fuck down..."_ Veniza sighed, face palming.

Lord Death lifted up the communicator. "No, it hasn't even started yet. Let her have her fun while it lasts. Besides, she'll be an interesting pawn for later," he said.

"That fool. She'll get herself killed in no time," said Excalibur.

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that," he replied.

"By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but I saw someone sneak away from their group of friends earlier in the morning," Excalibur said.

"Oh? Who?" asked Lord Death.

"Fool, you think I would know? All I remember was a pink head, that's it."

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter III

_Separation_

Soul's eyes slowly opened to find Maka sleeping right on his chest. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying not to wake her up. "Where are we again...?" he muttered.

"Witch Island."

Soul turned his head to see Kid also awake. "What's up, Kid? I didn't think you'd be awake," he whispered.

"I always wake up at eight o clock. Someone in the forest was shouting and cursing out my father and the school..." Kid said with a sigh.

Soul chuckled. "Did you recognize whose voice it was?"

"I think it was Reinforce, but I can't be too sure."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be surprised. What time is it?" he asked.

Kid reached for his pocket watch without waking up Sai, who was sleeping on his leg. "It's nine. Three hours until this 'siren' goes off," he replied.

"Let's get everyone up then so we can train a little bit." Soul looked down Maka and began lightly shaking her. "Maka, time to wake up."

"Hmm..." she mumbled.

"Come on, Maka, Blair's cooking breakfast again."

Maka quickly shot up. "No, don't let her!" Soul began laughing at how she fell for it and she punched his arm. "That's not funny! I seriously thought we were home!" she growled.

Black Star groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Sheesh, what's with all of the commotion so early? I know I'm amazing, but you don't need to yell!"

Liz sat up and rolled her eyes, dusting sand off of her arms. "You know, the sand is actually really comfy," she said.

"Like a giant pillow!" Patty exclaimed.

Tsubaki stretched and looked around. "We're still on the beach..." she said. Then she arched a brow. "Uh, guys..."

"What?"

"Where's Crona?"

They were shocked at the question and began looking around them, but Crona was nowhere to be found. "Crona? Ragnarok? Where are you?" Maka called. There was no response though.

"They're gone," said Sam in shock. "Where could they have gone?"

"Oh no, what if he was captured? Or taken and killed by other students?" Tsubaki said worryingly.

"It's too early for that to happen, the siren didn't even go off yet," said Soul.

"Well what time is it?" asked Black Star.

"Nine thirty," Kid responded.

Maka stood up. "Okay, then let's put our heads together and begin training if we want our plan to work," she said, taking Soul's hand to help him up.

"Aw yeah, I can't wait to kick some ass!" exclaimed Black Star. Tsubaki giggled and stood up with him.

"Sai, wake up," said Kid, shaking the brunette on his lap.

"Fuck you, I'm sleeping," Sai replied groggily.

"Look, I know your insomnia is catching up on you, but we really need to train."

"I'm going to cut off your balls and feed them to the sharks. Fuck off..."

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam walked over to them. "Here, I got this. Stand up," he told Kid. Kid nodded and let Sai's head drop to the sand. She still didn't move.

"Uh, Sam, I don't think she's joking around..." Liz warned as he lifted up his leg.

"Relax, I've known her for over ten years. I know when she's joking or not... HEY, PRICK!" Sam shouted, kicking Sai in the ribs. Sai yelped and grabbed onto her side with a hiss. She jumped up and tackled Sam, punching him in the face and knocking off his glasses.

"Don't _ever_ kick me like that again!" she snarled.

"I told you she wasn't joking..." Liz sighed.

Kid pulled her off of her weapon, saying, "Stop, and let's get training."

Sai glared at him. "I was sleeping..."

"Sai, is now really the time to be sleeping?"

"It's always the time to be sleeping."

Sam stood up and slapped the beret off her head. "You need to watch your temper," he said. She rolled her eyes in response and picked her beret back up. He transformed into two white cleaver swords and fell into Sai's hands.

"So what's this about Crona missing?" she asked.

Maka shrugged. "We can't find him. He's gone."

"He's too adorable to just disappear like that! Should we go find him?"

Soul shook his head. "I think it would be best to just train right now. Maybe he'll come back," he said.

"Yeah, he's probably peeing on a tree or something," added Black Star. Maka growled and Maka Chopped his head in.

Sai sighed. "Okay..."

"I still don't get why you're so worried," Kid scoffed.

"I still don't get why you're so jealous," she replied, shaking her head. Kid rolled his eyes in response as Liz and Patty transformed into pistols. Everyone else's weapons transformed as well.

* * *

"Go, go!" May urged, pushing Akio towards Violet. He dug his heels into the ground to keep himself from being pushed.

"No, I change my mind! I don't want to do this!" he said.

May rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop being such a baby and go do it! This is your only chance!"

Akio whimpered as she pushed him closer to Violet, who was putting out their campfire. May finally pushed Akio as hard as she could and he fell on Violet.

"Oops..." she giggled before slowly walking away from them.

"Akio, get off of me," Violet demanded. Akio blushed and quickly jumped up, letting out a hand to help her up. "What is it?"

"U-Uh, Violet, I have to tell you something..." he said, scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

She arched a brow. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No, it's just... I really like you a lot, and I mean as more than a friend. I wanted to know if you felt the same way back..."

Violet blushed and she became absolutely speechless. There was a long awkward silence between them as they kept staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Violet sighed and she rubbed her other arm.

"Look, Akio... I can't really give you an answer right now at a time like this..." she said quietly. Akio's heart sank and she saw it in his eyes. "I-It's not that I don't feel the same way, it's just that I can't tell you for sure... besides, we have more important things to worry about right now."

Akio sighed. "I understand..." he muttered before turning around and walking back to May. Violet also sighed and went back to putting out the fire.

"I'm sorry, Akio..." May said, giving him a hug.

Akio glared at her. "You know May, you suck..."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll help Violet with a little convincing, okay?"

Akio tried smiling. "Okay..."

* * *

"Black Star, watch where you swing that sword!" Maka shouted, kicking Black Star away from her.

Black Star turned around. "How about _you_ watch it? I'm trying to practice so I can kill everyone like the amazing assassin I am!" he exclaimed.

"You almost stabbed me!" she retorted.

"Aw, come on guys, let's not fight please..." said Tsubaki, her image appearing on the sword.

Black Star smirked. "Okay Maka, how about a little battle then?"

"I'd say this is the worst time to do that," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Afraid you'll lose to me? I wouldn't be surprised since I'm so amazing!"

Maka laughed. "In your dreams!"

"Then fight me!"

"Dude, we shouldn't be hurting each other. That'll just make it easier for other students to kill us," said Soul, his image also appearing on the blade of the scythe.

"Thank you, Soul."

"What? Come on Soul, you're just agreeing with her because she's your girlfriend!" he snapped.

"Not true!" Maka retorted with a blush.

"It's times like these that I'll never forget," chuckled Liz with a smile, sitting down in the sand and watching them argue with Kid, Sai, Patty, and Sam. Maka suddenly took out her book and smashed it into Black Star's head. Sai and Patty burst out in laughter. "Hey, Kid, what time is it?"

Kid looked down at his watch and he jumped up. "Guys, it's eleven fifty eight!" he called.

"Really? Man, time flies by when I'm busy being amazing!" Black Star gloated. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get ready," she said, stepping up onto a boulder and standing by the edge of the forest.

"Y-You know, you guys are the best friends I've ever had..." sniffed Sai dramatically, wiping fake tears from her eyes as her weapon transformed.

Patty wrapped her arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Don't worry, we'll all see each other again when we're dead!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "Patty, we're not going to die."

"Especially not me!" laughed Black Star.

Maka sighed and looked deep into the forest. Not a single sound was heard. It was quiet. She started becoming nervous. Everyone's weapons transformed.

"Don't worry, Maka," said Soul comfortingly, feeling her hands slightly trembling. "This will work out fine. Just relax." Maka nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Ten more seconds..." said Kid.

"Guys, good luck," said Black Star with a grin. "I know we'll make it because we're all awesome!"

"And be careful," said Maka. "We'll meet again soon..."

"And make sure you kill then violently!" exclaimed Sai.

"Five... Four... Three...

"Two...

"One..."

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

...

...

...

…

…

...

...

...

Black Star scratched his head. "Uh, so do we just-"

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

A loud siren/buzzer sounded off as if it were right by their heads and they all cringed, trying to cover their ears. When the deafening noise finally faded, they lifted their heads back up and nodded to each other, separating into the forest.

"_Leeeroooooooooooy Jeeeeenkiiiiiiiiins!_" Black Star heard a voice echo in the distance.

"There goes Reinforce," Tsubaki chuckled, her image appearing on the sword. Black Star grinned at her.

Something suddenly grabbed Sai's hand and she was pulled in the opposite direction from where she was running. "Kid, what are you doing?" she shouted, turning her head to the reaper.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said, pulling her in the direction he was going.

"Look, Kiddo, I know you're worried, but we'll be killed if you do this!"

"I don't care, Sai." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you too much to leave." She blushed and looked away from him and he kissed her forehead.

"Dammit Kid, we're all gonna die because of you," snapped Sam. "This is why we can't have nice things!"

"Yay!" cheered Patty. Liz mentally face palmed.

"No, I'm going to have a chat with my father," said Kid, stepping into a small but open area.

"If you use your reaper powers, they'll kill you," said Sai.

He shrugged. "I'd like to see them try. Cover me in the meantime." Liz transformed into her human form and guarded Kid with the other pistol. He reached his hands out and dark shadows emerged from them. A shadow of the reaper skull appeared before him and began to glow. Before they knew it, a hologram of Lord Death stood nervously before them.

"O-Oh, hiya there, Kid! Uh... how's it going?" he asked with a bounce.

Kid sent him a deadly glare. "Father, I want to know what the meaning of this is _now_," he demanded.

Lord Death tilted his head. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Fool, he's talking about the game!" said Excalibur in the background.

"Shut up, Excalibur!" Lord Death whispered.

"Stop playing games with me, Father! I want to know why we were sent here!"

"Everything they explained to you was correct, Kid. You were sent here to kill each other and that's final."

"But why? Why would you do something like this to us? To me!" he shouted.

Lord Death shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kid. Now please, stop using your reaper powers before you're caught or I'll have to inform the teachers."

"How can you even say that?"

"Kid, hurry it up," whispered Liz.

Kid turned his head away. "I can't believe you would do something so sickening and disgusting..." he growled.

"Kid, you better separate from Sai as well. If not, I'll inform one of the death scythes to kill her right in front of you. That wouldn't be pleasant to watch now, would it?"

"You wouldn't dare...!" Kid snapped.

"You have two minutes. If she isn't gone by then, then I'll make her gone for good. Good luck, Kid!" Lord Death said happily, giving a peace sign before ending the communication.

Kid clenched his fists in anger. "I can't believe him…" he growled.

"What did he say?" asked Sai, turning around and stepping up to him.

He turned to her. "You didn't hear anything?"

"Psh, no, I have the attention span of a squirrel."

Kid sighed and looked down. "He said we're going to have to separate..."

She frowned. "Well, that's not a surprise. If we didn't, then they would kill us."

He wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her. "Sai... please, just promise me you'll be careful."

She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I promise I will. This won't be the last time we see each other..." she whispered.

"I love you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"Okay, okay, can we get moving before I throw up?" asked Sam, turning into his human form and tugging on his meister's arm.

"Seriously, Kid, I think I hear people coming into the area," Liz urged. Kid and Sai parted from their kiss.  
"Sam, please take care of her this time," he said to the red-headed weapon.

"I always do!" he growled. "Liz, Patty, best of luck to you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam smiled back and pulled Sai away. Her and Kid took one last look at each other before her hand slipped out of his and they turned around in opposite directions.

"Don't worry Kid, she'll be fine," said Liz, transforming back into a pistol.

"Yeah, she always kicks ass!" exclaimed Patty. Kid couldn't help but chuckle.

Meanwhile, Maka kept running, not knowing where she was going. She stopped to take a breather. "This is stupid, I don't even know where I'm going!" she growled.

"Maka, you okay? You've been a little edgy," said Soul.

"Of course, because this just isn't right! And also... I'm worried about Crona. He never returned..." she muttered.

Soul sighed. "I'm sure Crona's fine. He's pretty strong, and I'm sure he has reasons for running off."

"Maybe... what if-"

"Look out!"

Maka snapped her head up and turned around to see someone charging at them. She flipped backwards as they swung their weapon at her and she counter attacked by bringing her scythe down onto the girl's head. The girl jumped out of the way and hopped a few steps backwards. Maka held up her scythe protectively incase of another charge from Jason.

"Where is he?" Jason demanded. She spun around her nunchuck intimidatingly.

Maka arched a brow. "What…?"

"Your friend with the blue hair. Black Star, where is he?" she repeated.

"Why are you looking for him? I'm not telling you," Maka growled, glaring at the strawberry blonde girl.

"No, you know, now tell us!"

"Jason, forget it. We'll find him on out own," spoke up the black nunchuck, Lucien. "This is a waist of time." Jason nodded and turned around, beginning to walk away.

Maka smirked. "Why? Too much of a coward to face me?" she called.

Jason stopped and turned on her heals, charging at Maka with a roar. She lifted her arm up with the nunchuck and swung it down to hit Maka, but she jumped out of the way and rammed the blunt side of her scythe into Jason's side. Jason skidded back, making deep prints on the dirt. Before Maka could attack again, Jason had jumped up onto a tree branch, hopping from branch to branch until she was out of sight.

Maka sighed and lowered her weapon. "That was strange…" she muttered.

"I wonder what they wanted with Black Star?" asked Soul.

"Soul, this is Black Star we're talking about. I'm pretty sure _everyone _wants to kill him."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, let's not stay here for too long." Maka nodded and began jogging through the bushes.

* * *

"Ha ha! Looks like you'll be my first opponent!" exclaimed Black Star, holding his sword up high.

The blonde boy that stood before him trembled in fear and held up his double bladed scythe. "I-I-I'm not going t-to lose…" he muttered.

Black Star smirked and ran forward, cutting into the boy's hip with the sword. The boy cried out in pain and held onto his hip, which was bleeding. He growled and turned around, swinging the scythe at Black Star, but the assassin easily dodged it. He lifted up his hand and used his soul wavelength attack right on the blonde's stomach. The boy was thrown back and crashed into a tree. He fell down and began coughing up a little bit of blood. Black Star lifted his sword to end it, but the boy lifted his leg up and kicked Black Star in the face. Giving him a few seconds, he stoop up and jumped back a few feet away.

"Tsubaki, shuriken mode," said Black Star.

"Right," she replied, glowing and transforming into a shuriken. He held onto it tightly before swinging his arm around and chucking it at the boy. The boy gasped and wasn't able to dodge in time. The blade of the shuriken dug deeply into the same wound on his hip from before, digging almost to his stomach. The boy yelled in pain and dropped his weapon as he fell to the ground. A pool of blood began to spread out from under him.

"Tomaru!" cried his weapon, transforming back into her human form. "Don't die! Please don't die!" she shouted, shaking him. His small green soul suddenly popped out of his body and floated above him. She broke into tears and cried onto his body. A sniper shot was heard out of nowhere and the bullet hit her perfectly in the back of her head, and she fell on top of her meister's body. Soon enough, her own yellow soul was floating above her. Black Star looked up into a tree just in time to see Stein disappear with Azusa in her weapon form. There was a long silence after that.

"Well, let's get moving then," he said, picking the shuriken back up. Tsubaki sighed and transformed into a chain scythe.

"This is going to be hard getting used to…" she murmured.

"Shh, wait, listen…" said Black Star, perking his head up to the bushes rustling behind him. He smirked. "More competition."

* * *

**EOC.**

**So you guys know how I said I was going to update every Saturday? Well… yeah, it's pretty obvious I didn't stick to that promise… I'm sorry, I just got really busy ._. Yesterday was my last day of school, but this week is the week for my finals and regents. After this week, I should be updating more frequently. Trust me, TwistedAngel will bitch at me until I update or until I kill her xD **

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be fast with writing the next chapter… merr…**

**GUMism, GUMish, GUMitive~**

**-TheRebelx3**


	4. Seeking

**Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I joined a Pokémon forum (advanceshipping) and stuff xD They distracted me like crazy . and the 25****th**** was GUMI's birthday, so happy birthday to GUMI~! x3 I sadly do not own Soul Eater, I only own Sai, Sam, Lucy, Daichi, and the random people that die~ :3 **

**So Reinforce is having a lot of fans~ if you guys love her, go check out Silverdragon98's (aka Allen'sLover98) Highschool of the Dead fic. It's just a zombie apocalypse with Rein and Ven in it, it has nothing to do with the anime itself. **

**Now if you'll excuse me, *pulls out shotgun* I'm going on a hunt for the duck face making whores. And now, I shall hand the microphone over to le Lord Death and le Excalibur !**

* * *

Lord Death lifted up his cup of tea and took a loud sip from it before placing back down. Sitting across from him was Excalibur, who mimicked his movements, except he made his sip louder. Lord Death took this as a challenge and took another sip of his tea, making an even louder sound. Excalibur huffed and did the same. Soon, they were both going back and forth, frantically pouring more tea into their cups as they began to run out.

_"Lord Death, I- ...What are you two doing?"_

They turned around to see Spirit communicating with them through one of the mirrors. "Oh, hello Spirit!" Lord Death sang. "Just a little friendly sipping competition, that's all."

"Which I'm winning," said Excalibur.

"Liar. Anyways, why aren't you using the communicator I gave you?"

_"I... accidentally broke mine."_

_"Yeah, 'accidentally!'"_ called Stein in the background, making finger quotes.

_"Shut up!"_

"No surprise there..." said Lord Death.

_"Anyways, shouldn't you be watching the students fighting?" _asked Spirit.

"...Maybe..."

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. _"Whatever you say. I'm just here to tell you that seventeen teams are all ready out. Luckily, none of were are Maka and Soul..."_

Lord Death clasped his hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. Spirit face palmed.

"Wait, hasn't it only been ten minutes since it started?" asked Excalibur.

"Yes, yes, now go back to your sipping."

"Fool! I shall go back to my sipping when I want to!"

_"Yeah, I'm gonna go now..."_ said Spirit, ending the call between them.

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter IV

_Seeking_

_SLICE!_

"Haha, take that mother fucker! That's what happens when you mess with the great Reinforce!" Rein exclaimed, pulling her scythe out of a student's head and shaking the blood off of it. The student's partner laid next to him in the same state. Both of their souls floated above their bodies. Her scythe, Ven, had a golden colored blade. Going down the staff was a golden dragon.

"Oh god why..." sighed Ven. "You know, you don't have to make it so brutal..."

"You cannot fathom the immensity of the fuck in which I do not give!"

Ven chuckled. "Okay, I get it. Let's keep moving."

"Let's do this! WOO!" shouted Rein, running into a random direction. Ven mentally face palmed, hoping that her meister's screaming wouldn't get them killed. Rein arched the scythe over her shoulder and climbed up a tree, trying not to let it fall. She planted her feet firmly on a high branch and looked out to the distance as a soft breeze blew her dark hair. A grin stretched across her face as she saw one team chase another team through the trees. She squinted and recognized that the person being chased was Kilik, who turned around and shot out a fireball from his weapon to the team chasing him. The meister yelped and ducked so she wouldn't be burned and threw one of her boomerangs at him. Kilik jumped to avoid it and the boomerang came back to her. Then he burned the branch the girl was standing on, making it snap and she fell to the ground. She slowly jumped back up and shook her head. As quickly as he came, Kilik also disappeared into the forest. The girl turned around and did the same.

"This is entertaining as hell," Rein snickered. Ven was about to comment when there was suddenly a piercing scream. Rein turned to see not too far below them, a girl with short black hair had kicked another girl's weapon out of her hands. She let out another scream and turned to run, but tripped and fell down. She tried crawling back as much as possible as the other girl slowly approached her.

"N-No, A-A-Aven, please don't! I-I'll do anything, I promise!" cried the girl on the ground, whose back was now against a tree.

Rein could tell that Aven had smirked. The girl screamed as Aven lifted up her trident and shoved it through her chest. The screaming faded and the girl choked as blood began to seep out of her chest and mouth. Aven looked away and pulled the trident out of her chest, kicking her body away. The girl's weapon transformed into his human form, but his arm was a spikey blade. He roared and charged at Aven, but before he could hit her, Mifune jumped down in between them and stabbed two swords through the weapon's body. Aven gasped and stepped back, but Mifune pulled the swords out and disappeared. She watched as the students' souls popped out of their bodies and floated above them. She sighed and dashed away.

Rein whistled. "Damn, that was pretty good! I wanna face that bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Then go over there and have offer her cup of tea before killing her," said Ven sarcastically.

"Challenge accepted! Let's go-!" There was a loud snapping sound. Rein looked down at the branch she was standing on to see a crack forming and the branch getting weaker. "Shit...!" Before she could get back to the tree, the branch snapped and Rein was hurled to the ground, holding onto her scythe tightly.

"Roy, look out!"

"Huh?"

On the ground, Roy looked up and gasped as Rein crashed into him with a loud thud. She laid on top of him for a few seconds with a groan and slowly stood up. "Hey, thanks for breaking my fall!" she laughed. "In return, I'll make your death quick and not so painful!"

"Oh, isn't that great..." Roy said sarcastically, standing up. He shook his head and glanced at Rein's red eyes before gasping and taking a few steps back. "R-R-R-Rein! You! It's you!"

"Don't talk, just run!" snapped Jet, who was in his gauntlet form with three crystal, laser blue spikes.

Rein arched a brow. "Wait, do I know you? 'Cuz I don't think I know you," she said.

"Uh, nope! We have no idea who you are, so we're just gonna leave..." said Roy, trying to casually walk away.

"Rein, that guy's weapon his GLD," said Ven. "The one that called you a psychotic bitch."

Rein eyes shot forward and she glared at Roy. "_You're_ the one who called me a psychotic bitch?" she shouted.

"Great job, Roy! You could've quickly walked away, but no, you had to stay and chat with her," growled Jet.

"GLD? What are you calling my weapon?" asked Roy, ignoring Jet's comment.

"GLD: Good lookin' douchebag," she replied.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or insult..." Jet muttered.

Rein lifted her scythe and pointed it to Roy's chest. "Well now that you're here, this gives me a perfect chance to rip out your guts and shove them up your ass," she said.

"My god, do you have to make it so gory?" Roy shrieked, stepping back.

"It's the perfect murder!"

"Whatever happened to giving a little bit of mercy for breaking your fall?"

"Sorry, left all of my fucks at home!"

"Well then go get them!" he exclaimed.

Rein arched a brow at his response before bursting out in laughter. "Ah ha! You're funny! It's too bad I'll have to kick your ass back to a corn field in Iowa though!" she laughed.

"Aw man..." Roy sighed.

"Sure Roy, just go ahead and keep chatting with the psychotic bitch. Absolutely nothing wrong there, right?" spoke up Jet sarcastically again.

Rein stopped laughing and glared at them with a smirk. "Come at me mother fuckers!" she shouted, charging forward and swinging her scythe down to Roy's head. Roy let out a yelp and rolled out of the way. He charged forward to dig the claws of his glove into her hip, but she jumped out of the way and kicked him in the neck. He spun around and returned the favor, scraping her back and making three claw marks. Rein hissed and cut into Roy's shoulder with her scythe. He growled and quickly took a few steps back, holding onto his shoulder.

"Shall we resonate?" Rein asked her weapon.

"We shall," replied Ven. "Let's go, soul resonance!"

"Crap, what should we do?" asked Roy worryingly.

"We'll resonate too, dumbass!" Jet snapped.

Roy sweat dropped. "Okay, sheesh! Let's go, soul resonance!"

The golden blade to Rein's weapon became longer, sharper, and thicker. She held it in front of her view of Roy to make it look like she was cutting his head off. The spikes on Roy's weapon became longer, sharper, and a duller color.

Rein roared and swung her scythe to Roy's stomach, but he quickly sidestepped out of the way and managed to leave a scratch on her face. Rein turned around and kicked him in the jaw, making him fall down, but he quickly jumped back up and went to punch her in the gut. She dodged and took a few steps back.

"You're pretty good!" she called, taking in a deep breath.

"Thanks?" Roy responded.

"But not as good as me!" She laughed and ran to attack, but suddenly there was a blast of fire coming in between them. They both jumped back in time before they were burned.

"What a pathetic fight!" someone laughed. They turned to see Daichi standing on a boulder with a red pitchfork in his hands.

"Oh, great..." murmured Roy under his breath.

"Do you mind? We're in the middle of an epic battle!" Rein snapped to Daichi.

Daichi smirked. "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"You know, you look like Kaito."

"...What?"

"Yeah, Vocaloid Kaito! You're a Kaito wannabe! Well you'll never be Kaito, he's far more sexy than you!"

Roy sweat dropped.

Ven mentally face desked.

Daichi remained speechless.

"Anyways, fuck off, I'm about to kill this guy!" she finished, turning back to Roy.

Ven coughed. "Rein, that guy's weapon is Lucy," she said. "Lucifer's daughter."

"_One_ of Lucifer's daughters you twat!" Lucy snapped.

Rein's neck twisted and her head slowly and creepily turned to Daichi with a glare. "The fires of hell have no fury like mine..." she growled.

"Would you like me to check for you?" Lucy snickered.

"LEEEROOOOOOOOOOY JEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIINS!" Rein shouted, charging at Daichi and swinging her scythe at him. He jumped off the boulder and the scythe went straight through, breaking it into smaller rocks. Daichi smirked and disappeared into the forest, Rein following him.

Roy sighed in relief and dropped to his knees. "What luck..." he said.

"That was _way_ too close," said Jet, transforming back into his human form. "We're lucky she went to chase after them. Imagine if we were in a three way battle with them?"

"No way we would've made it out."

They sat there in silence for a moment. "Come on, let's keep moving," said Jet, turning back into a gauntlet. Roy smiled and nodded, standing back up and heading back into the forest.

**-DWMA Rumble-**

Yuki growled as she pushed through large bushes, trying to follow the loud noises she was hearing. "Yuki, normally people run _away _from the sounds, not go towards them," said Zeke, in the form of a double bladed sword.

She giggled. "I know, but I'm really curious. Maybe it's important…" she said.

"Maybe it's a way off of this island!" She gave him a look that said, 'you're joking, right?' "Heh, never mind…"

"I think we're here…" Yuki muttered, ducking her head in the bushes. She cringed at the sounds of screams, cries, and fighting going on. She gulped. "I don't know if I want to look…"

"Yuki, climb up in that tree behind you instead of staying down here. Just incase," said Zeke. Still keeping her head down, she nodded and turned around, quickly climbing up the tree and hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. When she made it onto a branch not so high off of the ground, she peered over to where the noise was coming from and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh… my…" was all she could whisper.

There were about thirty students in a large area, all of them pouncing and attacking each other as if they were a bunch of wild animals. They were literally ripping each other apart and slaughtering whoever was close by. Originally, Yuki was afraid of a lot of bloodshed, but she hadn't expected this. It was like a massacre… like the Holocaust.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to face Zeke, who was in his human form, and buried herself into his chest, crying. Zeke frowned and hugged her comfortingly. He kept watching the large fight below them. He cringed when a single weapon pierced her sword through another girl's back, blood pouring out like there was no tomorrow. Beside her was another single weapon, who had black blades on her forearms and calves. She flipped over and kicked her leg down a boy's shoulder all the way down to his hip, tearing and shredding his skin out with the blade. He cried out in pain and tried to attack, but he quickly fell in defeat. The girl smirked and went on to slicing through others' necks, her ally doing the same. They seemed to be taking out most of the students in the crowd. Meanwhile, on the other side of the crowd, a girl stood in a tree and was shooting down at other students with a rocket launcher, hitting them all perfectly.

"Shit, let's scram!" Zeke heard one of a boy's weapons say.

"Kaiser, shut up! We're not going to run!" his meister shouted. The other weapon seemed to sigh. The two girls grinned and they both resonated with each other, both of their power growing stronger. "Never mind, let's scram!" the meister said, running off with his two weapons in hands.

"Hmph, teamwork isn't allowed in this game," said a girl to the two other girls, holding her halberd firmly. He weapon clashed with the sword of one of the girls.

Zeke arched a brow. "Hey, isn't that Alice?" he asked Yuki. Yuki finally glanced down and she nodded.

"Yeah, her and Tim are from our class… can we go? I don't want to watch this horror anymore…" she said. Zeke nodded and stood up, transforming back into a weapon.

"Hey, look, there's a team spying on us!" shouted a boy from below, pointing at Yuki. A few other teams from around turned to look at where he was pointing. Yuki gasped and jumped down from the tree, dashing away as the other teams started to head towards her.

"Don't let her get away!"

"Kill her!"

Their shouts began to fade away as she ran faster. "What is this madness…?" she murmured. As she ran, she tripped over a large log and dropped her weapon, hitting the ground hard. A yelp was heard, but it wasn't hers. She quickly picked up her weapon and held it defensively. "W-Who's there? Show yourself!" she shouted. There was no response.

"Just keep moving, Yuki," said Zeke calmly. She sighed and nodded, going back to running.

"Is she gone…?" whispered Crona inside the large log, his knees pressed against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, she's gone," said Ragnarok, who's head was peeking out of an opening and watching around. Crona sighed in relief and buried his head back into his knees. That is, until Ragnarok punched his head. "Is this what you're going to do the whole time? Sit here like a baby and hide like a coward?" he snapped. He began to pull Crona's hair. "Get out there and fight!"

Crona shook his head. "No! I don't want to! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"How do you expect me to just kill everyone like that? When I came to the academy, they were all nice to me… and now I have to kill them? I just can't…!" he cried.

Ragnarok face palmed and groaned. "Crona, they're all ready completely mad! Nobody will care, just go and protect yourself! No way in hell am I gonna die because of your stupidity!"

"What if we run into Maka and the others? How am I supposed to kill them? They're like family to me!"

"Who cares about that stupid cow? She's useless and she's been holding us back for a long time now!" Crona just shook his head. "Come on Crona, think about it: Us being the last survivors and gaining all of the power from everyone. I'll be a death weapon! Do you know how powerful I'll be? We'll be the strongest team in the world!"

"Be quiet, Ragnarok…" Crona muttered, going back to sulking.

Ragnarok sighed. "You suck, Crona… wait, isn't hiding against the rules?"

"I don't care!" he snapped.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Yeah, we got them good!' exclaimed Amane, throwing a fist in the air as she slowly paced through the tall grass.

Kiari giggled. "Killing them was like a stress reliever. We should do it more often!" she said.

Amane grinned. "Dude that was _wicked_ when you shoved your blade down that guy's back. His skin ripped open like a freaking Home Depot box!"

Kiari laughed. "Please, even Home Depot can't top off ripping like that! And you too when you shoved your word through that girl's back. I think I heard the blade pierce through her spine!"

"Damn, I should've checked!"

They both began laughing again. "Hey, did you see that one boy going insane? He was biting and clawing at everyone who came near his hurt meister," said Kiari.

"Yeah, I did! He might as well have had foam dripping from his mouth!" said Amane. Kiari grinned and began making an impression of a rabid dog, making strange monster noises. Amane laughed. "Exactly like that!"

They both then began to walk in silence again until they finally came to a fork in the path. "Well, we should separate here before we get killed for teaming up," said Amane. Kiari nodded and hugged her.  
"Please be careful," she said softly.

Amane smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry, I will. And you be careful too. Remember, intimidate them just like me!" she said, giving her a thumbs up. Kiari chuckled and separated from her friend, walking off in the distance. Amane sighed and turned the other way.

"YAHOO!"

She jumped and immediately transformed her arms into steel swords at the sound of that voice, but the moment she turned around, Black Star jumped down and kicked her in the face, sending her flying into a tree. The force of the impact made her lose her breath for a few seconds, allowing Black Star to land another attack on her.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" he exclaimed.

"Right!"

Black Star smirked and lifted up his sword. He charged forward and lunged it to stab Amane, but she tiled her head and the sword stuck into the tree an inch away from her face. She swung her leg around and kicked Black Star in the stomach, pushing him back a few inches. She jumped up and flung her sword down to his head, but he rolled under her and kicked her legs when she landed, making her fall. While she was down, Black Star used his soul wavelength, sending her rolling on the ground and keeping her down for even longer.

He smirked and walked over to her, lifting his sword up. "Here goes to victim number fifteen!" he exclaimed, bringing his sword down.

_"AMANE!"_

Black Star was punched in the jaw out of nowhere and lost his grip on his weapon. Kiari had jumped out of a tree to save her friend. "Come one, let's go, let's go!" she urged, pulling Amane's arm. Amane groaned and held her head, slowly standing up.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Black Star. He threw his sword at them, which transformed into a shuriken in mid air. Kiari pushed Amane out of the way and she shuriken sliced her stomach. She let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Kiari!" cried Amane. A wave of fury washed over her face and her soul grew around her and Kiari. She ran forward and swung her sword in the air, missing Black Star. When he opened his mouth to make a remark, a powerful wind came out of the swing and pushed him back into a bush. Amane stared at her swords in shock, but was snapped back to reality by Kiari's groans. She quickly picked her friend up and ran off into the distance.

"Kiari, are you okay?" she asked. "I think we lost him."

Kiari smiled. "Yeah, it's just a scratch, see? It's not even bleeding that much," she replied as Amane let her stand. "And look at that, you learned a new power with your swords!"

Amane stared at her hands. "Yeah, I did…"

"Black Star, do you need help?" asked Tsubaki, transforming back into her human form. She watched as her meister struggled to unhook his pants from a branch sticking out of the bush.

"Hell no, the great me doesn't need any help with this!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his pants off of the branch.

"No, you need my help…" she said, reaching her hand out to help him. Right when she did, a loud ripping rang through their ears. Tsubaki stifled a laugh and Black Star stared at his pants with wide eyes.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

**EOC.**

**So tell me, who here (other than Silverdragon98 and Twisted) watches Black Butler? :D Isn't Sebastian the sexiest demon alive~? x3 I fucking love him. Fangirling over Black Butler is my objective of the summer, and I'm gonna use my birthday money to buy Sebastian's pocket watch... if I even get enough xD And the fact that the dub of Sebastian is also the dub of France... *shivers***

**Speaking of France, if you watch Hetalia, I suggest you head over to TwistedAngel296's Hetalia fanfictions. One of them is Twisted and Angel giving the countries a therapy session, it's hilarious xD**

**See ya'll around !**

**GUMism, GUMish, GUMitive~ **

**-TheRebelx3**


	5. Lost in Darkness

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, sorry for the delay **_**again. **_**I've been pretty stressed lately and halfway through this chapter I completely forgot what I was writing about xD**

**Anirbas: Because you're just **_**that **_**retarded.**

**Sabrina: Stfu clone =.= **

**Twisted: Sabrina, it's true. Now go make me a fucking sandwich or I'm taking away your ownership of Japan and Russia.**

**Sabrina: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THIS IS WHY ANGEL NEEDS TO GET OUT OF GREECE AND COME BACK. Anyways, I hope you guys can forgive me with this chapter ! ;o; I was on a major Vocaloid listening rampage while writing it, so there's my motivation x'D**

* * *

"My god, did you see that mob?" shouted Lord Death to Excalibur.

Excalibur lifted his cane and pointed it at Lord Death. "Fool! Of course I saw it. I'm not blind, you know!"

Lord Death shook his head and picked up a communicator. "Spirit, come in Spirit."

_"...Yeah, what's up?"_ Spirit said back.

"Did you see that entire mob of students?"

_"Yeah, that was sick!_ They were ripping each other apart!" Spirit exclaimed.

_"I kinda wanted to join them and dissect them,"_ Stein's voice came up.

_"Hey, get your own communicator!"_ snapped Spirit.

_"This is MY communicator you idiot..."_

"Okay, okay, anyways..." interrupted Lord Death. "What did the others think?"

_"Marie was having a breakdown when she saw that mob," _said Stein._ "She ran away at the first sight of blood. Spirit and I stayed and watched."_

Lord Death sighed. "How's she holding up?"

_"Eh, better than before I guess. She keeps whining for Crona though."_

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Crona yet. I've looked around all mirrors, but he's nowhere to be seen," said Lord Death.

_"Hmm, strange. Shall we search for him?"_ Stein asked.

"It would be best. If you find him, inform me to know if he should die or not."

_"I'm right on it. Spirit, give me my communicator."_

_"No, I need it!" _cried Spirit.

_"Spirit, give me the goddamn communicator!"_

_"It's mine now!"_

There was many muffling sounds.

_"I ne-ed... ncase... rd De-ath... m... eh...!" _

Lord Death's communicator began making a buzzing sound and he sweat dropped. Finally, there was a loud thud and buzzing stopped. Stein's voice came on. _"I finally got him to let go."_

"You used your soul wavelength on him, didn't you?" asked Lord Death.

_"Yep. It's not my fault the idiot broke his own communicator."_

Lord Death shook his head. "Oh well, it can't be helped..."

_"Just you watch, Stein! I'll find Crona before you do!"_ growled Spirit in the background. Lord Death sweat dropped.

"Fool!"

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter V

_Lost in Darkness_

Yumi sighed and hung her head down, trying to relax her muscles as the sun set. Her and her team sat on a low, sturdy branch, waiting for bait to come by. "Demi, why can't your sister be as nonchalant as you?" she asked one of her weapons.

Demi shrugged. "I dunno, ask her. Hey Lily, how come you're never calm and easy going like me?" she asked Lily.

Lily turned around and glared at them. "Will you guys shut up? I'm right, you just won't admit it," she snarled.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Uh oh, look, we made her mad."

"Yeah, that's new," said Demi sarcastically.

Lily huffed and slid away from them. "No matter what you guys say, I won't kill anybody!" she growled.

Yumi reached over and slapped the back of her head. "Lily, listen to me! Do you understand what kind of special weapon you are? Imagine yourself as a death scythe! We'll be amazing! We would have the power to... to save the earth! Why can't you realize that?" she snapped.

"Because... because it just isn't right!"

"Lily, do you honestly believe that if we don't kill them, they'll do the same? They'll kill us right back without any regrets! Why should we die because of your ignorance?" Lily became silent and stared at the ground. "Dude, with you, we can stay hidden and easily take out anybody who just gets in our way. Simple."

Lily sighed. "I... Yeah, I guess so..."

Demi began clapping. "Bravo, Yumi. You've actually convinced my sister to do something that wasn't her way for once," she said.

Yumi smirked. "Yeah, thanks. Now all we need to do is find some way to get you hyper. You fight best when hyper."

Demi shrugged again. "Come back to me when you find some chocolate," she said, laying back.

"Shh, look, weary travelers approach!" whispered Lily, pointing at the path behind the tree. Walking down it was Violet, holding onto her weapons which were

"Okay, good, good! Now's our chance for the first kill!" Yumi whispered. The sisters nodded. Demi transformed into a steel bow and Lily into a steel and sharp around. Yumi slowly and lightly poked the tip of the arrow and her finger began bleeding. "Great, the arrowhead is still sharp. Now Lily, I'm gonna shoot you into the air and you're going to direct yourself behind the meister and through her back. Got it?"

Lily took in a deep breath. "O-Okay..."

Yumi grinned, pulled back the arrow, and shot it into the air. Lily was a very unique arrow. She used the wind that she cut through to direct herself and move wherever she wanted. She moved herself over Violet's head and twisted around, aiming straight for her back.

"She's gonna do it..." said Yumi.

"Yumi, it's been nice knowing you," said Demi. "I'm glad you were my meister."

Yumi arched a brow. "What are you-"

"I can't do it!" shouted Lily, turning at the last minute and dodging Violet, hitting a tree.

"The fuck!" shrieked Violet, jumping around to see the arrow stuck into a tree. She looked up to see Yumi sitting in a tree.

"GOD DAMMIT, LILY!" Yumi roared. Violet scowled and threw her dagger in the air, hitting the tree branch that Yumi sat on. It shook so hard that she fell down, luckily landing on her feet in time before she could crack her head open. She lunged forward to kick Violet's head, but Violet ducked and used her other dagger to stab Yumi's side. Yumi cried out in pain and fell on her knee, but she used the strength she had left to land a punch on Violet's jaw. Violet growled and placed her dagger to Yumi's throat.

"Go ahead. Do it!" she howled. Violet smirked and slit her throat with swift movement, ending her life. Demi and Lily transformed into their human forms.

"Yumi!" Lily cried.

"This is your fault, you know," said Demi.

"No it's n-!" She was cut short when two sniper shots ran through their ears. Both weapons fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding them. Violet wiped some of the blood off of the cheek with her thumb and turned around, walking away. She quietly listened around, the dirt crunching under her shoes.

"Well, there goes Yumi. I knew Lily would fuck it up for them," said Twisted, who watched the battle from a tree.

"That's terrible! I can't believe our friends are dead..." cried Angel in her weapon form. She was an axe with a black handle and the blade was silver. The handle also had a spear at the bottom.

Twisted shrugged. "Eh, at least they're in a better place now... or not... anyways, we haven't killed shit yet. Let's go."

"Twisted, it's starting to get dark. We should hide out and rest," said Angel.

"No, that's just what they want us to do! We have to be smart and use the darkness to our advantage!"

"What about sleep?"

"Bitch, we once stayed up all night watching a Hetalia marathon with Sabrina, remember? We can stay up for days!" Twisted exclaimed.

"How can I forget? You were crying in my sister's closet for an hour because you were scared of France's laugh!"

"SHUT UP!" Twisted smacked her weapon against the bark of the tree. "You know I don't like to be reminded of that!"

"Ow! Okay, sheesh!" Angel grumbled.

"Hey, look over there! There's a team hiding in a tree!" A few voices said from below. "Let's get them!"

Twisted sighed. "Here we go," she said, jumping down from the tree. "Just so you boys know, I'm a pacifist," she told the group of boys, placing a hand on her hip. She had a cocky smirk planted on her face.

The group of boys smirked back. "That's a damn shame, little girl," one said.

"I'm a pacifist… as in, I'm about to pass a fist across your face!" Twisted shouted, running forward and swinging her axe down.

* * *

"Marco~!" Faith sang in her weapon form, which was a silver mace with spikes on the ball. Satana sighed and didn't reply. "Hey, I said Marco!"

"I know, and I'm choosing to ignore you," Satana replied, climbing up a couple of rocks.

Faith's image appeared on the ball of the mace and she pouted. "You're no fun…"

"This is definitely the time to be fun when we could be killed at any second…" Satana's head perked up and she turned around. "Like right now."

Standing before them was Alice with her halberd in her hand. She glared at them. "Are you planning on fighting?" she asked.

Satana shrugged. "I don't know, do you?" she asked.

Alice scoffed. "Don't try using my own words against me."

Satana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Miss I Know It All."

"Whoa, Satana, she's a redneck!" exclaimed Faith.

They all sweat dropped. "What did you just say?" Alice demanded.

"Uh oh…" muttered Tim.

"Yeah!" Faith continued, "'Cuz she has red hair and she obviously has a neck, so, she's a redneck!"

Satana face palmed. "I'm gonna kill her…"

"Wow, you're just as air headed as that stupid older Thomson sister," said Alice.

"HEY! Don't make fun of Patty!" shouted a voice. They turned to see Kid sitting on a rock with his Death Cannons. "If you got something to say, say it to our face!" snapped Liz.

"Well, it's true, Patty's a complete air head… no offense."

"Like the candy!" Patty giggled.

"My point proven," Alice said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to insult my weapon, no matter how idiotic she can be," said Kid, standing up.

"Thanks, Kid…" Liz muttered sarcastically.

"Death Cannon!" Yellow beams of light shot out of both cannons and straight for the girls. They both jumped in opposite directions, dodging it just in time. Alice slid back in the dirt and Satana rolled over before standing back up. Satana looked back and forth from Alice to Kid, and decided to get Kid first. She swung her mace straight for Kid's head, but he jumped out of the way in time. The ball came crashing down onto the rock, shattering it into pieces. Kid turned around and kicked Satana in the stomach, making her slide back. At the same time, Alice ran over and lifted her halberd, ready to swing it down but Kid placed his Death Cannon right where her stomach was and fired. Alice gasped and was blasted into the bark of a tree.

"Alice!" Tim exclaimed. "Are you okay?

"Fine…" she grumbled, standing up. Kid smirked. Satana jumped behind him and jabbed his lower back with her elbow, sending a jolt through his spine. She swung her mace again, but Kid kicked his foot back and it landed in her neck. Satana coughed and choked, trying to keep her balance.

"Tim, it's time for a soul resonance," said Alice.

Tim grinned in his image on the halberd. "Okay!"

"Let's go, soul resonance!" they chanted. The halberd suddenly became dull before it turned black with a dark aura surrounding it. Everyone turned to look at them. Alice smirked and disappeared into the woods.

"Where'd they go…?" said Liz.

Kid's guard rose. "I don't know, but they're still around here somewhere… I can tell."

Alice slowly crept through the woods to find an opening for the kill. Her soul resonance with Tim absorbed the sounds of their movements, allowing them to sneak around in the darkness and land an easy attack. She finally found an opening through the trees where Kid's back was turned to her. Satana stood in front of him, looking around. Alice emerged from the trees and jumped in the air.

"Sonic Boom!" she shouted, swinging her halberd down. An enormous sound wave shot out of the halberd and headed straight for him. Kid turned around and jumped out of the way, barely on time, but Satana didn't. The sound wave crashed right into her, sending her crashing into a large boulder, which cracked and shattered into tiny rocks, falling on top of her.

"Satana!" cried Faith. Kid glanced at her before dashing away into the darkness of the forest.

Alice clicked her tongue. "Damn, he's fast…"

"We'll get him next time," said Tim. Alice looked at Satana, who had rocks piled all over her and Faith was in her human form, trying to dig her out. "Let's not stick around. It's useless, there's no way she could've survived."

"You're right," Alice replied, heading off in the opposite direction Kid went.

Tears began to form in Faith's eyes. "Don't worry, Satana. You'll be okay. Just don't die!" she cried, throwing her meister over her back so that she carried her piggy back style.

"I-I'm fine…" Satana whispered hoarsely. Faith sniffed and carried her into the forest to camp out and heal her meister.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

Virgo sighed. "I'm actually glad we haven't killed anyone yet…" she said to her weapons.

"Well, we have to. We don't want to win for just running, do we?" said Raid.

"Do you think we'll get a better view from the trees?" asked Sage.

Virgo nodded. "Maybe." She took a running start and ran up a tall tree, hooking her arms to the branches and sitting on one. She looked around and saw nothing. "It's all ready dark. Who can we see?"

"Me!" someone shouted, kicking her off of the branch. Virgo gasped and reached her hand out, luckily grabbing onto a tree in time. Sage transformed into his human form and stood on the branch, hauling her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks Sage!" she replied. He went back into his weapon form and Virgo had a tight grip on them. She looked up to the branch she used to be on and saw Sai standing there, a determined look in her eyes. Her white cleaver swords gave off a shine from the moonlight.

Before Virgo could say anything, Sai began running down the tree trunk and jumped to swing her cleavers down, but Virgo hopped onto another branch in time. She threw one of her boomerangs at Sai, which she easily dodged, and it came back. She smirked. "You're not the only one with boomerang-like weapons," she said, throwing her cleaver at Virgo. Virgo quickly ducked and jumped onto another branch. Sai's cleaver came back into her hand. She chased Virgo around the branches, trying to catch up to her and deliver the final blow.

"Sai, we can't resonate unless we're on the ground, so keep an eye out," said Sam.

She scowled. "I know, I know…"

_What should I do? _thought Virgo. _There's no chance of me hitting her in the air, her reflexes are too good… _Her head shot up when an idea came in. She threw one of her boomerangs in front of her, which began moving around the large tree. She turned to Sai and threw her other boomerang at her. Sai easily ducked and came back up when it was safe.

She smirked. "You're not gonna get me with that pathetic attack," she said cockily. Suddenly, the other boomerang came from behind her, striking the back of her head. Sai gasped and lost her footing, falling off of the branch and through the leaves. Virgo looked down and couldn't find her.

"Well, that ends that," she said with a sigh. "I'm tired. Let's make camp around here."

"Okay," replied Sage and Raid. Virgo hopped away.

Down below, with her luck, Sai had landed in a large bush. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her head. Sam transformed into his human form and shook his head. "I always tell you to keep a sharp eye out," he said.

"And I always tell you to go jump off a bridge, but we don't really listen to each other well, do we?" she replied. Sam rolled his eyes and helped her stand. "My headache's getting worse."

"I blame Kid."

"To you, global warming is Kiddo's fault."

He chuckled. "I say we camp out here and start again in the morning."

She grinned. "Or we can lurk within the shadows and kill everyone in their sleep!" she exclaimed.

Sam high fived her. "That sounds like an even better plan." He turned back into two cleaver swords and she ran away into the darkness.

* * *

The night came, ending day one, and the sun quickly rose, beginning day two. "Hmm, there's something wrong with Sai… she's not acting normal," said Lord Death.

"You mean your son's girlfriend?" asked Excalibur.

"Yes. Her soul seems to be a little bit unstable at the moment, but then it goes back to normal from time to time, I wonder why…"

Excalibur scoffed. "Maybe she's pregnant."

"Haha, that was so funny!" Lord Death laughed sarcastically. "I would kill Kid right then and there."

"Fool!"

"You know, this game is going quicker than I expected it to," he said. "It appears that eleven teams were killed last night."

"Fool!"

"Oh, shut up, you! Anyways, look at this." Lord Death pointed to his mirror and Excalibur came over to look. He saw Sid and Nygus pulling a girl and a boy out of a river, blood dripping from their heads. "From the looks of it, they killed themselves."

"Such fools if they believed that killing themselves was the right way to go," said Excalibur.

Lord Death shrugged. "I guess they didn't know what to do. It's such a shame."

"By the way, you never actually told me why you're doing this in the first place. Is it really because you think everyone is weak?"

Lord Death bounced. "Nope, I will never tell you! You'll see for yourself when we finally have a winner."

"Hmph, fool…"

* * *

Virgo sat up from the dirt and stretched as the sun beamed in her face. "Ah, I feel refreshed!" she said.

Sage and Raid were still laying on the ground. "Me too," said Sage happily, sitting up.

"I slept terribly..." Raid groaned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Uh, dirt?" said Virgo. "Maybe we can find some fruit growing on trees or something..."

Raid scoffed. "Yeah, if we're lucky."

"Aw, come on guys, lighten up!" said Sage. "I feel like we can win! I just have a really great feeling about today!" Virgo smiled.

"No you don't~!" A spear was suddenly pierced through Sage's chest. Virgo screamed as he cried out in pain and Raid jumped up. Twisted smirked and pulled the spear end of her axe out of Sage's body. She took a few steps back, laughed evilly, and ran away.

The pool of blood surrounding Sage kept expanding. He kept gasping for air, having trouble breathing. He clutched onto the open and bleeding wound in one hand and Virgo held his other hand tightly. "Don't worry, Sage! Y-You're gonna make it!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the hand holding his. Sage opened his mouth to respond, but it only ended up in him coughing up blood, staining his clothes.

"Don't talk!" Raid exclaimed, taking off his shirt and pressing the cloth down on his brother's wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. "You're going to be all right, bro. Just hang on!"

Sage shook his head as his eyesight began to blur. "Vir…

go…" he choked.

Virgo sniffed. "What…?"

"S-So…rry…" he whispered.

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry! It's not your fault! I don't care about winning, I just want you to live!" she cried.

He managed to smile. "I… I lo… love…" He dropped his head and his eyes closed. His hand loosened out of Virgo's and dropped to the ground. Virgo sobbed and dropped her head to his chest, crying his name. Raid sat there with his head down, tears slowly dripping down.

Two sniper shots rang through the air.

From a far boulder, Reinforce had watched the entire scene with a shocked look on her face. "That was so… romantically tragic…" murmured Ven.

Rein grinned. "That was soooo fucking _SWEET_!" she exclaimed. Ven sighed dramatically and brought her hand to her forehead.

* * *

**EOC.**

**And there goes the first OCs. Thank you for your time, I'm sorry if it was fast ^^; Hopefully I gave them a very good moment and stuff C: Don't worry, this won't be the last time we see them :3 **

**An important announcement guyz ! So I changed my fanfiction name because TheRebelx3 doesn't really fit anymore. My new username is now Strengthx3. I've been changing my username about ten times this week, but now I think that strength fits more. And I don't mean strength as in muscle, strength as in the will to keep going. Based off of a certain personality quiz I took off a certain anime~ If you can figure which anime it is, I'll love you forever :'D**

**Okey, that's about it. See y'all around !**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	6. Alliances?

**Disclaimer: Hello~ It's time for another chapter of this story which you all love so much for some reason ! xD I do not own Soul Eater, I only own Sai, Sam, Lucy, and Daichi. **

**And so sorry for the delay. I'm not gonna lie to you guys. I've been slacking so much, it's not even funny Dx And I've been writing so many other fanfictions in stock… but the main reason is…**

**CODE LYOKO IS ON NETFLIX MOTHER FUCKERS.**

**OH YEAH.**

**THAT'S RIGHT.**

**GUESS WHO'S SPENDING ALL HER TIME TO WATCH ALL 97 EPISODES ?!**

**THIS BITCH.**

**35 DOWN, 62 MORE TO GO. WOOOOOOO ! OHMYGOD, ODD IS SO SEXY, I CAN'T… x3 HE'S MINE.**

**Anyways… Rolling with Excalibur and Lord Death ! :D**

* * *

"Hmm…" muttered Lord Death.

"Fool!" said Excalibur.

"Hmm…"

"Fool!"

"Hmm…"

"Fool!"

_"Will you two shut the hell up all ready?"_ snapped Azusa on one of the communicators.

"Hmm…?" Lord Death asked.

"Fool!"

Azusa sighed.

"Oh, Azusa! I didn't know you we trying to contact me!" said Lord Death.

_"That's because you're too busy making weird noises with Excalibur!" _she growled.

Lord Death chuckled. "Eh heh, sorry… anyways, what do you need?" he asked.

_"Just came to tell you that forty teams are now dead, sir," _she said. _"There was a rebel group made up of thirteen trying to stop us, but Mifune and Justin easily took them out."_

"Wonderful! They're all doing so well!" he exclaimed.

_"Yeah… also, there was another mob of students fighting each other to the death, including Maka and Soul. They made it out though."_

"Interesting… speaking of Maka and Soul, have Stein and Spirit indicated to Crona's whereabouts?"

_"I didn't even know they were searching for Cro-"_

_ "Crona? Crona's missing!? Oh dear god, what if he's dead?!" _spoke up another voice from the speaker.

Lord Death sweat dropped. "Uh, Marie, is that you?" he asked.

_"Yes, it's me! Azusa, we need to go find Crona!" _she shouted.

_"Calm down, Marie! Stein and Spirit are all ready on it,"_ said Azusa.

_"I DON'T CARE! Do you think that they're worthy to trust? NO! Now get moving, we need to go find Crona!"_

Azusa scoffed. _"I am not going anywhere. I'm staying here and doing my job."_

_ "FINE THEN!"_

There was a long silence. "Azusa? You still there?" asked Lord Death.

_ "Yeah, Marie stomped off. I wonder where Crona is?"_

He shrugged even though she couldn't see him. "Who knows?"

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter VI

_Alliances?_

"Psst, Crona!" Ragnarok whispered.

Crona didn't look up. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"I don't care."

Ragnarok punched him. "Fuck you, go get me some food!" he shouted.

"I'm not moving!" Crona retorted.

"Oh, yes you will!" Ragnarok began to pull at Crona's hair, making him cry out.

"Knock it off, Ragnarok!"

"Go get me food, bitch!"

"There's no food on this island!"

"GO AND LOOK, DUMBASS!"

Crona growled and pushed Ragnarok off of him, but Ragnarok went back and punched him in the face. Crona pulled his arm back to hit him, but he jammed his elbow into the wood of the small log and let out a hiss.

"Dammit, Crona, go get me some food _now_!" Ragnarok demanded.

"No! I don't wanna leave!"

"Crona, you better- Whoa!" The log was suddenly picked up and thrown over on its other side, making Crona and Ragnarok tumble and roll inside. The rolling finally stopped and Crona rubbed his head.  
"What was that…?" he muttered. Suddenly the log split in two and Crona found himself sitting outside, Spirit towering over him with a cold look. Crona let out a squeak and began to back away.

"Well, well, well, look who's breaking the rules," said Spirit slyly.

"I-I-I…"

"'I-I-I' nothing!" Spirit mocked. "It's about time somebody had found you!" He turned his head. "YOU HEAR THAT, STEIN?! I FOUND HIM FIRST, SO HA!" he shouted before turning back to Crona.

Crona sweat dropped. "You're weird," he said.

Spirit squinted his eyes and scoffed. "Well, you won't be calling me weird when I contact Lord Death to see if you should live or die!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"N-No, please don't!" Crona cried.

"Nope!" Spirit placed his palm in front of Crona's face dramatically. "It's too late for that, Crona! I'm calling Lord Death right now!" He began reaching into his pockets with a smirk. "As soon as I find my communicator…" he muttered. Crona stood there and waited, fidgeting in his spot for a few moments. Spirit growled in frustration as he began to dig into his pants pockets, coat pockets, and shirt pockets.

"Need help, retard?" asked Ragnarok.

"Shut up!" Spirit snapped. Then he gasped, dropping down onto his knees. "I FORGOT I BROKE MY COMMUNICATOR!" he shouted.

"Quickly, Crona! While he's throwing a bitch fit, let's make a run for it!" Ragnarok whispered to his meister. Crona looked at him and Spirit back and forth before he nodded, running off into the forest.

Spirit sighed and stood back up. "Well, looks like I'll have to find another teacher or mirror- Crona?" he said, looking around. Crona was nowhere to be seen. Spirit's eyes widened. "GAH, THAT LITTLE BASTARD TOOK OFF!" he yelled.

* * *

A couple walked hand in hand along the beach by the shore, the water slowly creeping by their shoes. Their bodies were close to each other as if protecting one another.

"Yuu..." the boy said, turning to the girl.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I feel really peaceful here with you," he said with a smile.

Yuu smiled back. "I do too... Kenji, if we die soon..."

Kenji shook his head. "We're not gonna die. Trust me, I'll protect you until the end."

She giggled. "I know, but I just wanted you to know that... I love you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you too." He turned to face the ocean. "Let's just enjoy this moment together..."

She leaned on his shoulder. "Yeah..."

They stood there for a few minutes as if nothing could ruin the moment.

Suddenly, Jason jumped behind them and wrapped her nunchuck around Yuu's neck, pulling back with force and twisting the chain around Yuu choked and gagged before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into the sand, black chain marks imprinted on her neck.

Kenji gasped and dropped to his knees, cradling his lover. Jason smirked before she swung her nunchuck down to his head, making a large gash. She did this again and again and each blow made a deeper cut. Finally, she noticed that he stopped moving and she smirked in victory. Blood ran down his face and seeped into the ocean water that washed over their bodies.

"Well that was easier than I thought," she said.

"How pathetic," said Lucien with a scoff. "He let his guard down because of his love for some girl. And now he paid the price."

Jason shook her head and kicked their bodies into the ocean. "This is where they belong now. Rest in peace." As she turned around, she saw Sid jump down from a rock and run into the waters, pulling their bodies back out. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"We can't have bodies washing up on the shores of other islands, can we?" he said, leaving the bodies far from the shore.

Jason blinked. "Okay then..." She awkwardly ran back into the forest, trying not to stay near the teacher. "Black Star's next..." she said, jumping into a tree.

* * *

Maka hissed as a branch sticking out of a bush scraped against her leg, leaving a bleeding cut. "Maka, you okay?" asked Soul, his image appearing on the scythe.

Maka smiled. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry so much," she said.

"Hey, where are we even going?"

She shrugged. "No clue. Looking for survivors."

"There probably aren't many left..."

She looked down. "Do you think Black Star and the others are still alive?"

Soul became quiet for a moment. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to bring her hopes down either. "...I don't know..." he muttered.

Maka's frown deepened. "Well, I'm sure they are. They're all strong, remember that we're some of the best in the academy?" she said.

"Maka, just don't get your hopes up too much."

"Why? You should be hopeful that they're alive too!" she snapped.

"I'm just saying that if they didn't make it out, I don't want you to be so crushed about it!" he retorted.

Maka huffed. "Well, that won't happen because I know that our plan will go perfectly!"

Soul sighed. "I wouldn't count on it..." he murmured quietly. She didn't hear him.

Maka stepped over the dead body of a student and kept walking. "I wonder how Ox's team is doing?" she asked.

"Who knows...?"

"OUCH!" Maka yelped, jamming her shin into a large stone sticking out of the dirt. "I hate this forest and its stupid rocks!" she growled.

"Strange for there to be a random stone in the middle of the forest," said Soul.

"You're right..." Maka bent down and studied the stone. She wiped a bunch of dirt off of it and her eyes widened. "It's a tombstone!"

"What? Let me see." Soul transformed into his human form and looked at the stone. It was old and cracked, but there was writing engraved onto it, and he recognized the letters 'R.I.P.' "What the hell?"

"Look, there's another one over there," said Maka, running to another stone she noticed in a bush. "And there's more behind this tree!"

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Soul's head. "Uh, am I the only one noticing this weird purple dust?" he asked. Maka gasped and looked down to see a faded purple aura surrounding some of the tombstones and their feet.

"This island..." Maka murmured, "This island is... it's a graveyard..."

"I think it's just this part. There were no tombstones anywhere else," said Soul, walking around and staring at each tombstone as if a dead body would jump out. "And these are all stones for dead witches too."

"That's right. Didn't Kid say that there was a battle of witches on this island and nobody survived?"

He nodded. "Yeah, looks like they were buried here. Now all we need to figure out is what this creepy purple dust is."

"It might not be dust, but leftover magic from the witches. I read that when a witch dies, her magic can sometimes still linger around her body," Maka explained.

"This raises my suspicions for why Lord Death sent us here." He sighed. "Can we go? This place is giving me the creeps..."

Maka snickered. "Scared?"

He blushed. "Cool guys like me never get scared."

"Alright, let's go then," she said. Soul began to walk away, but Maka lagged behind, staring at the tombstones again. A fly buzzing in her face broke her concentration and she caught it, crushing it in her hand. She stared at the dead bug for a minute before blinking and noticing something.

She squinted her eyes.

"I think now I understand..."

She slightly smiled a smile that even Soul couldn't notice.

* * *

Rein groaned dramatically as she laid on the ground, her face planted into the dirt and her arms wrapped around her stomach. "I'M SO FUCKING HUNGRYYYYYYY!" she yelled.

Ven couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, I wish I could get us some food right now," she said.

"It's not your fault, Ven! But if I had a magic lamp right now, I'd tell that genie to bring me a shit ton of Krabby Patties!" Rein exclaimed, rolling over onto her back.

Ven sweat dropped. "It's times like these where I think that we'd be better off in a zombie apocalypse..."

"I'D CHEW BUBBLE GUM AND KICK ASS!"

The weapon bent down and lifted her meister up. "Come on, it's time to go food hunting," she said, transforming into a scythe.

Rein nodded and grabbed her weapon, dashing away. After almost an hour of stepping on dead bodies and searching for food, she finally found what she was looking for. "FOOD!" she shouted, her eyes large and sparkling with happiness as she stared up at a tall palm tree on the beach. There was a bundle of bananas hanging from the very top.

"Now how are we going to get them down?" asked Ven. "This tree isn't angled enough to climb up and it has no branches."

Rein put a hand to her chin. "Hmm, looks like I'll have to think like Sherlock Holmes for this one..." she said. She snapped her fingers. "I know what to do!"

"What?"

Rein grinned and lifted up the staff of her scythe. She swung it to the side and slammed it into the tree, making it shake. She repeated this action for a few minutes, laughing maniacally. To her unfortunate though, the bananas only shook in place and didn't fall.

"God dammit, why won't this shit just fall all ready?" Rein yelled angrily, whacking the tree even harder.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Kento asked his weapons as he walked on the beach. His weapons were double bladed swords.

"Yeah," said Hiro.

"What do you think it is?" asked Kaiser.

"I don't know," Hiro replied. "Maybe it's some sort of island monster."

"Let's go check it out!" said Kento, heading in the direction of the sounds. He stepped out onto the sand to find Rein smacking the tree with the staff of her scythe. Each hit made a cracking sound that made Kento shudder.

"Fuck, I can't get this food down!" she shouted angrily. She pointed to the top where the bananas were. "I am God! I strike a lightning bolt on thy tree!"

Nothing happened.

"You're reduced to that?" said Ven. "I'm sure there's some other way..."

"The bananas have outsmarted me. FUCK MY LIFE!"

"Need help?" Kento called, walking over to her.

Rein turned around and blinked, raising her guard. "No, I never need help! I'll get these babies down, don't worry!"

Kento rolled his eyes. "Kaiser, Shuriken mode," he said.

"Sure thing," Kaiser said,

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Hiro muttered.

Kaiser transformed into a Shuriken. Kento flung the weapon into the air, perfectly cutting down the bananas. They fell right down into Rein's arms and a large grin appeared on her face.

"Fucking sweet! Tonight, we feast!" she shouted, proudly holding them into the air.

Kaiser transformed back into a double bladed sword. Kento held his hand out of Rein and she stared at him. "What?"

"My weapons and I are hungry too," he said.

She stared at him and her food back and forth for a few moments. "They're mine!" she growled, taking a step back and pressing the bananas closer to her chest.

"Rein, share!" said Ven.

"Nope!"

"What? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have that food!" Kento snapped.

"FUCK OFF!" Rein yelled, retreating back into the forest and disappearing.

Kento sweat dropped and a gloomy aura surrounded him. "Nice one, dumbass," said Kaiser.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

"Do you know where you're going?" Leo asked his meister.

"I'm hungry," Tsuki replied, climbing over a few logs. She jumped over two bodies of students, blood spilling out of them. "Looks like they didn't have a fun morning."

"You got that right. Hey, I don't think we're gonna find food around here."

"Then how are we gonna survive? Eat other people?"

"Well…"

"Hell to the no!"

Leo laughed. "Let's try to find a river or something for water. Maybe there's fish."

Tsuki grinned as she climbed a boulder. "One step ahead of you!" She stood before a small pond and she could see small creatures flowing with it. Tsuki hopped down from the boulder, her feet landing in a puddle, and she placed her weapon down. She cupped her hands in the clear water and began drinking the water from it.

"Hey, are you just gonna sit there like a weapon and die from thirst?" she asked Leo. Leo transformed into his human form and joined her.

"Man, it feels like decades since I've drank something," he said.

"I know, right?"

"Take this!" they heard a boy shout from not too far. They looked over on the other side of the pond behind a boulder to see Soul and Maka.

"Soul, that's not funny!" Maka shouted, dripping with water.

Soul laughed. "It is for me!"

Tsuki eyed them. "Hmm… They're probably the toughest team in the academy," she looked at Leo, "should we sneak up on them?"

Leo shrugged. "Whatever you want. Let's do it!" He transformed into a katana with a silver blade that gave off a blue shine.

"Let's sneak up on them," Tsuki whispered, carefully and quietly stepping over the rocks to get to the boulder. She leaned her back against the boulder and listened to them.

"I'm surprised there's nobody around here," she heard Maka say. Tsuki smirked. _Not for long._

"You're right," said Soul. "It seems too quiet…"

Tsuki began to climb up the rock. She stayed low from, peering over the top, her head barely showing. She watched as Soul and Maka talked for a few seconds as she thought up of an attack in her head.

_I have a few choices,_ she thought. _I can stab Maka straight through her heart and get it over with. That, or I can also slice her neck… But if I miss, then she could still live. Hmm… I should go for Soul instead. If I go for Maka, Soul may still have the chance to slice me. _She nodded to herself. _It's settled. I'll aim for Soul's heart._

Tsuki slowly and quietly placed her feet on the rock and leaped into the air with a roar. "Soul, look out!" Maka cried, shoving Soul to the ground and falling on top of him. Tsuki's katana just barely landed a cut on her ankle and it stuck into the ground.

"Damn, I missed…!" she hissed, pulling her katana back up.

Maka growled and stood up. "Soul!"

"On it," Soul replied, transforming into a scythe.

Maka smirked. "So, you're trying to get me with a sneak attack, huh?"

Tsuki smirked back. "That was the plan."

"Too bad it didn't work out."

"I know, such a shame!" She lunged forward and brought the katana down to Maka's head, but Maka blocked it with her scythe. She pushed the katana to the side and swung at Tsuki's stomach, but she leaned out of the way and the scythe was only able to rip her clothing.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess up your clothes," Maka teased, making a fake pout. Tsuki scowled kicked under Maka's feet, but Maka jumped in time and punched her in the face, sending her rolling into a boulder.

"Tsuki, get up!" cried Leo. Tsuki grunted and slowly stood back up, only to be knocked down again by another punch. In that span of time, she swung her katana up and slashing across Maka's face from her right cheek, across her nose, and to her forehead. Maka screamed and took a few steps back, placing a hand onto her face.

"Maka! Are you all right?" asked Soul worryingly.

"I'm fine!" Maka snarled, glaring at Tsuki. Tsuki stood up and dusted her shirt off.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess up your face," she said slyly with a smirk. She mentally cursed at herself for not cutting into Maka's eye. If she had done that, it would've been an automatic win. She had just _barely_ missed.

Maka roared and lifted her leg up, kicking Tsuki in the face and putting her off balance. Maka then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down again. She lifted her scythe, transforming it into Witch Hunter, and readied to bring it down onto Tsuki. Tsuki gasped and lifted her katana up, blocking the attack. Leo cried out in pain and the katana began to bleed as it was pushed closer to Tsuki's face.

"Hang on, Leo!" Tsuki cried.

Maka snickered. "Your little sword won't be able to hold on any longer!" Just as she said that, she was kicked at her side and her attack failed. Tsuki's eyes widened in shock and she looked up to see Yuki standing there, her double bladed sword help up protectively.

Tsuki blinked and stood up. "U-Um, thanks…" she said.

"Don't thank me. That'll be the only time you see me helping you," Yuki replied, pointing her sword to Tsuki's neck. Tsuki jumped back a little bit and tightened her grip on her katana.  
"Leo, are you okay?" she asked.

"Been better…" Leo grumbled in response.

Maka jumped back up to be greeted by a swing from Tsuki's katana. She jumped back and easily jabbed Tsuki's stomach with the staff of her scythe. Tsuki spun on her hands and kicked Maka off of her feet again, knocking her down. Maka jumped back up to find Yuki standing in front of her.

They glared at each other for a few moments before Maka charged forward and swung her scythe down. Yuki side stepped out of the way and jabbed Maka's side with one elbow and bringing her other elbow down onto Maka's head. Maka face planted into the ground, coughing up some blood.

"Maka, get out of here, now!" Soul shouted.

"No! I'm not running away!" Maka yelled back, standing up. Blood was dripping down from just about everywhere on her face due to the hits she's been taking and the gash on her face from Tsuki.

"You're getting sloppy, you need to take a break!"  
"NO!"

"I'll give you a break!" Yuki shouted, running past Tsuki and punching Maka in the jaw. Maka grunted as she fell again, quickly standing back up. Her vision began to blur and she struggled to stand.

"Let me finish her," Tsuki said, stepping forward.

"Be my guest!" said Yuki playfully. Tsuki smirked and stepped up to Maka, cracking her neck. Maka huffed and swung her fist to Tsuki's face, but she easily dodged it. She returned the favor by using the back of her hand to smack Maka upside the face, almost knocking her over again.

"So, this is the great Maka Albarn, huh?" she taunted. She spit right by Maka's foot. "Pathetic." She lifted her katana to swing down, when out of nowhere, she was blasted by a small ball of light and into the rocks. Yuki gasped and looked up on another boulder to see Bara sitting there with her over the shoulder rocket launcher.

Yuki scowled and jumped onto the rock, attacking Bara. Bara flipped backwards and punched Yuki's jaw as she blocked one of her kicks with her other hand. Yuki tackled Bara, rolling off of the boulder and onto the ground. A sharp rock stuck into the back of Yuki's head, making a deep gash. Bara sat on top of Yuki, landing many punches onto her face. Yuki grabbed Bara's hair and lunged her head forward onto Bara's forehead. Bara hissed and stood up, taking a few steps back.

Meanwhile, Maka shook her head, her vision coming back. Tsuki charged at Maka, who easily jumped into the air and kicked Tsuki in the face with her heel. "How's that for pathetic!" she retorted, whacking the side of her face with the staff of her scythe.

"Maka, behind you!" said Soul. Maka turned around to be greeted by a large sledge hammer. Maka gasped and ducked in time, the hammer just barely missing her face. There stood a boy with dirty blonde hair, glaring at her. Three more meisters appeared from the boulder behind him.

"Hey look, the party's over here!" someone exclaimed. Soon, more meisters began to appear, glaring at each other in silence. The group expanded to about thirteen meisters. Everyone stood still. Even Bara and Yuki had stopped their wrestling to stare at everyone around them.

A dark laughter came from the top of one boulder and there stood Daichi, his red pitchfork stabbed through a meister's neck. That set everyone off and they all charged at each other.

"Maka, this is gonna turn into a bloodbath soon and you're too weak right now. Get out of here!" Soul demanded. Maka hesitated, but clenched her teeth and nodded. She snuck out of the crowd (having to jab a view people with the staff of her scythe), and disappeared into the forest.

Tsuki scowled and searched for Maka in the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. She turned to see Yuki struggling to fight off two meisters, so she jumped in to help. "Come this way, Yuki!" she said, leading the meister to an opening. Yuki punched a boy that tried attacking her in the face, knocking him down. She slightly smiled at Tsuki, who was roughly trying to lead her away.

There was a stinging pain in her stomach. A very _very _large stinging pain. Her vision began to turn into a red haze and all she heard was a loud ringing sound mixed with the muffles of Tsuki's screaming. She looked down to see a pitchfork sitting through her stomach.

"YUKI!" Tsuki cried. Daichi laughed and roughly pulled the pitchfork out of Yuki's stomach. Yuki's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Zeke transformed into his human form and picked up his girlfriend.

"Yuki, wake up! Stay with me, you're going to be just find!" he shouted, shaking her body.

"Zeke, watch out!" Tsuki cried again. But she was too late. Daichi had gave Zeke the same fate as Yuki. Daichi laughed again and Tsuki clenched her teeth, glaring daggers into Daichi's eyes.

"You…" she snarled.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mess up your friends," he said evilly, smirking at Tsuki.

Such irony.

* * *

Bara sighed as she sat on the beach with Ronan at her side, wiping the blood off of her arm. Clouds covered the sun, but she could tell that it was near sunset. "Hey Bara…" said Ronan.

She turned to him and arched a brow. "Hm?"

"Why did you save Maka?"

She stared back at the ocean. "Keep your friends close... But keep your enemies even closer."

* * *

**Kesese~ ! Hope you liked this chapter, more will happen the next chapter, promise ! And btw, who here is playing Slender ? ;3 Every time I see Spaghetti Arms, I squeal and go to hug him… and then I die and lose… HE'S JUST MISUNDERSTOOD TT~TT**

**I also finished watching Ouran Highschool Host Club (HONEY x3), Baka and Test, Air Gear, and I'm currently watching Chobits :3 HURRAY FOR NO LIFE !  
****P.S Code Lyoko x3**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	7. Dragging On

**Disclaimer: Please forgive my absence ! ;_; I've been uh... **_**Busy**_** with school-**

**Anirbas: She's been playing Pokémon Soul Silver for the past month straight.**

**Me: SHHHHHH. **

**Anirbas: And lotsa Netflix.**

**Me: I will eat you in your sleep o_e**

**Also, I went to NYC Comic Con yesterday with Silverdragon :D I'll put pics on DA ! :3 Also, ****important author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**I don't fucking own Soul Eater, ight? TT~TT I only own Sai, Sam, Lucy, and Daichi... *sobs***

* * *

"Excalibur, I have a question for you," said Lord Death.

"Fool! You have no permission to ask me questions!" Excalibur responded.

"Well, I'm asking it anyways," Lord Death told him. "When Asura was in this room attacking me and about to nearly kill my son, why did you just stand here and watch?" For a while, Excalibur didn't respond. Lord Death tilted his head. "Hello?"

Excalibur then pointed his cane at Lord Death. "Fool! My legend began in the fifteenth century!..."

Lord Death groaned. "Forget I asked..."

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter VII

_Dragging On_

Behind the dark clouds, the sun began to rise on the horizon, though it wasn't even visible.

"Maka, sit still," ordered Soul, dabbing her cheek with his wet jacket as they sat by the shore of the beach.

Maka hissed. "It hurts!"

"Well, do you want it to keep bleeding and get infected?" She huffed and sat still, making him smirk. "That's what I thought. Just stay cool."

"It's probably gonna turn into a fugly scar now..." she grumbled.

"It'll look badass."

"I don't want that!"

"Okay, sheesh, just trying to cheer you up," he said.

She sighed. "I can't believe I almost lost to those... Those low-class fighters!" she grumbled.

"Hey, it's no big deal. You were just caught off guard and ganged up on. Besides, not everybody is as bad as you think."

"Speaking of which, isn't teaming up against the rules?"

"Maybe the teachers were lying. There have been a lot of mobs where people team up on each other..."

Maka nodded. "We should look into this more," she said, standing up.

Soul nodded and stood up, straightening his jacket out to find blood all over the right sleeve. "Aw, dammit Maka, you got your blood all over my jacket!" he growled.

"You're the one who decided to wipe off my blood with it, idiot!" she snapped.

"...Not cool, Maka. Not cool."

She rolled her eyes. "Just throw it into the water or something. That's not important right now," she said.

Soul sighed and took one last look at his back jacket. "Farewell, my love..." he said, throwing it into the ocean. He bit his knuckle as he watched it drift away.

"Great Soul, now are you done with you stupid jacket funeral?"

He stood still for a minute. "...Just give me a moment..." he whispered with a sob.

Maka face palmed.

* * *

"Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth! Draw a circle, there's the earth, I am Hetali-"

"God dammit Angel, if you keep singing that song, so help me I will shove my fist down your throat and cut off your head with a rusty spoon!" Twisted snapped, glaring at her weapon.

Angel whimpered. "Okay, you don't have to be mean."

"What do you expect? I haven't eaten shit in over two days!"

"...You eat shit?"

"Sometimes I want to just strangle you-!"

"Shush! Look over there!" Twisted tucked behind a bush and peered through it, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't our old friends," she whispered evilly. There by a cliff stood Christian and Mike.

"We're such cowards," said Mike.

Christian narrowed his eyes at him. "How the fuck are we cowards?" he snapped.

"Because all we've done was stand in one place, move, then stand again, and then move again. We ain't doing shit!"

"Duh, that's because I don't wanna die. I'm too sexy to die," Christian replied, flicking his hair. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dodo Bird and the Ostrich!" Twisted called, jumping out from the bush and towards the boys. Mike let out a feminine screech at the sight of her.

Christian narrowed his eyes to her. "That just made absolutely no fucking sense."

"Like your mom."

"Twisted, you just went full retard. Please, kill yourself."

Twisted smirked and hauled her axe over her shoulder. "I'm not dying until you're dead."

He shrugged. "Fine then," he said, transforming into a silver, curvy scythe with one black stripe across it and landing in Mike's hands. "Mike, if you fuck this up, I'm gonna eat your first born child."

Mike groaned. "You know, if I had to pick between Twisted being here and Slender Man, I'd rather it be Slender Man," he said.

Twisted lunged forward and swung her axe to the ground, barely landing a scrape on Mike's arm. Dirt flew into the air from the impact. "Too bad for you, I'm not Spaghetti Arms!" she exclaimed.

Mike jumped back and threw his fist towards her jaw, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, kicking her boot into his thigh.

"Wow, you suck at fighting," she said with a smirk. Mike growled and twirled his scythe above him, cutting off some of her hair and scraping her shoulder. She counter attacked by kicking the scythe out of his hands and stomping her foot down onto his arm, making it crack. He cried out in pain and rolled over, taking many steps away from her.

"Aw, did I bweak your wittle awm?" Twisted cooed playfully.

Mike groaned in pain. "Mike, shut the fuck up and stop being a baby," said Christian.

"How about I break _your_ arm so you know how it feels?!" Mike retorted.

"Nah, I'd rather not."

Mike growled and began to swing the scythe in his other arm at her pathetically, missing with every swing.

Twisted chuckled and kicked him away from her. "You know, I was hoping for a better fight. I expected more from you two, but this... This is pathetic," she said. "I shouldn't even be surprised."

Christian transformed back into his human form and pushed Mike away. "Fuck you, let me handle this," he said, his right arm turning into a curvy scythe.

Twisted smirked again. "Let's go, soul resonance!" she announced along with Angel.

"Oh god, you're sooooooo fuuuuuuucked..." Mike murmured. Christian growled and jumped into the air, swinging his arm down to Twisted, but she easily blocked it with her large, glowing axe.

"Sonofabitch," he said rapidly, jumping back as she kept swinging at him. Christian ducked as she swung again and he kicked under her, tripping her for a moment. He swung his arm up and ripped her shirt a little bit, revealing some of her bra.

"I like what I see," he said, a smug grin stretched across his face.

Twisted blushed and kicked him in the face with a scream. "YOU NASTY ASS PERVERT! Just wait until I rip your guts out of your stomach!" she yelled, tackling him and punching him in the face multiple times. Mike stifled a laugh as he watched his weapon get beaten.

Christian snarled and kicked her off of him, jumping back up. The moment he stood though, she swung her axe down his shoulder and to his leg in a straight line, tearing his skin apart. Christian bit his lip and tried not to cry out in pain as blood ran down the right side of his body.

"Yeah, painful, isn't it?!" Mike shouted.

"I hope boulders get shoved up your ass," Christian hissed, holding onto his shoulder.

Twisted smirked and ruffled her hair. "I can arrange that for you," she said evilly. She swung her axe to her side. "Any last words before I slice you two to oblivion?"

Christian glanced at Mike, who glanced back. "Yes. Could we interest you in some... _Chocolate_?" he asked slyly.

"...Chocolate?"

"Yes, sir! With or without nuts!" Mike added.

"..."

"You can rub it on your skin and it'll make your boobs bigger!"

"Oh Chris, her boobs are all ready big enough. If we give her chocolate, they'll explode!"

Christian shook his head. "That wouldn't be good at all. That would mean no D-cups for me anymore!"

"Taking pictures of her in a swimsuit wouldn't be the same then!" They busted out in laughter. Twisted's face turned completely red. Steam was rising out of her ears and she clenched her teeth.

"T-Twisted...?" Angel squeaked after remaining quiet for so long.

"I can't wait to see your bodies shredded to pieces..." Twisted snarled, stomping forward.

Christian nodded and stood tall. "Michael..."

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"It has been a pain in the ass being your weapon." Christian turned to Mike and forced his arm straight through his meister's chest. Mike's vision turned into a red haze and he fell to the ground, blood spilling out from his wound.

Twisted stopped and stood there, her eyes wide in shock. Christian smirked and held his middle finger up to her. "Looks like you weren't the ones to kill us!" he announced. "STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, BITCH!" There was a sniper shot and Christian fell to the ground.

Twisted blinked, still in shock as Angel returned to her human form. "Well..." the blonde said while stretching, "that was fun! Right?"

"Ugh, good fucking riddance..." Twisted groaned. She began to kick Christian's lifeless body. "This fucking bastard thought he could just waltz in like owns the fucking place and embarrass me, didn't he? Dipshit! He shoulda thought twice before fucking with me! AND MY BOOBS ARE NOT THAT BIG!" she yelled, kicking him one last time.

Angel put a finger to her lips. "Yeah, but didn't you once have to get a large t-shirt because your boobs didn't fit in the-?"

"Angel, if I were you, which thank God I'm not, I would stop talking!" the weapon interrupted. Angel shut her mouth and nodded her head. "Anyways, let's go find some shelter. Looks like it might rain soon."

Angel nodded and began walking away with her. "Hey, you know, technically we didn't kill them," she said quietly.

Twisted shrugged. "Eh, at least I got to witness their deaths. Besides, it's even more pathetic that Chris killed his own meister because he was too weak."

"True, true."

"Close enough."

* * *

Tsubaki sighed as she shook her snoring meister, trying not to push him off of the tree branch they were on. "Black Star, wake up," she said. Black Star groaned and stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. "Black Star, get up!" she said loudly.

"Hmmerderr..." Black Star grumbled, still sleeping.

"Sai just said that she's a better fighter than you."

"LET ME AT HER!" he shouted, sitting up so quickly that he nearly fell off of the tree branch.

Tsubaki giggled and stood up. "C'mon, we can't stay for long."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I hate this. I want my bed back," he said.

"We're going to have to win then... What if we have to face Maka or Kid?"

Black Star shrugged. "Then we do what we have to."

"But-"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"..." There was a pause of silence between them and Tsubaki looked down.

"Come on, we should go," he told her. She nodded and transformed into a chain scythe. Black Star held onto his weapon tightly and jumped down from the tall tree. He fell for a few seconds before landing on his feet with a loud thud, startling the person walking in front of them.

"HOLY-!" Jason screamed, falling flat on her bottom.

Black Star blinked and smirked, pointing the chain scythe at her. "You! You'll be a perfect warm up!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hell no!" Jason snapped, standing up and pushing the scythe out of the way. "I've been looking for you, Black Star."

"He's not very hard to find," Tsubaki murmured sarcastically.

Black Star's smirk turned into a grin. "Really now? What for?"

"My weapon and your weapon have had quite a history of rivalry in their clans, and I wish to help him in getting revenge on your weapon," Jason stated.

Tsubaki's image appeared on the chain scythe and she blinked. "We do? But why me specifically?" she asked.

"You're one of the only people left in your clan that I could find," said Lucien. "I'm sorry, but I will not die until your people are completely wiped out."

Tsubaki nodded. "I understand. Then we will make this a good battle."

"We will?" Black Star interrupted.

"Yes, we will."

Jason took a few steps back from them. Black Star went back to smirking. "You do realize that you're about to battle a god, right? There's no way you're going to win!"

Jason scoffed. "We'll see about that," she said. She twirled her nunchuck as they circled each other, carefully waiting for the first attack. Jason decided she would make it.

She clumsily lunged forward to kick Black Star, but he grabbed her leg and twisted it around, throwing her to the side. "This should be easy…" he mumbled. Jason rolled back up and went to throw the nunchuck down onto his head. Without even needing to turn around, Black Star ducked and threw her over his back.

"You're such a show off," Tsubaki giggled.

"I can't help being amazing," he replied.

Jason huffed and stood up again. She glared at Black Star with amber eyes, running forward again. "Hang on, I'm gonna have to put you on hold for a second," Black Star said. Before Jason could attack, he shoved the palm of his hand into her stomach and sent her flying into a tree by using his soul wavelength. Jason rolled onto the ground and panted. Black Star sighed. "You were saying, Tsubaki?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is just a joke to you," she said.

He shrugged. "Well, she's a terrible fighter, what can I say?"

Jason stood up again, taking in a deep breath and straightening her back. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, revealing crystal blue eyes. Lucien sighed in relief. "It's about time you showed up, Reina," he said.

Jason, who was now Reina, smirked. "I'm here now and that's what counts," she said.

"Man, you don't give up, do you?" Black Star called. Reina didn't reply. She just casually began to walk towards him. "Giving me the silent treatment? All right, whatever." He prepared himself to blast her again with another soul wavelength. "You asked for it!" Black Star lunged his arm forward, but she easily sidestepped out of the way. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed his arm, pulled him down, and kneed him in the jaw. She then threw his arm to the side and kicked him back, separating them by a few feet.

"What just happened?!" Tsubaki asked frantically.

Reina smirked. "Never underestimate your opponent. Right, Black Star?"

Black Star stood up. "_Now_ we're talking! I was hoping for something better out of you!"

"Forgive me, my alter ego Jason isn't the best fighter." She twirled her nunchuck. "_I, _on the other hand, am far more powerful than even you."

Black Star smirked. "Prove it then!" He swung his chain scythe around and threw it at her, but she flipped out of the way. He followed her and punched her jaw. She counter attacked by elbowing him in the stomach and swinging the nunchuck down onto his head. In the mean time, he used his soul wavelength on her again, sliding her back a few feet.

Blood dripped down Reina's jaw and Black Star's head. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword," he said.

"Right!"

A long sword formed in his hand and black tattoos arched onto his face. Black Star lunged forward to bring the sword through her stomach, but she cartwheeled out of the way and wacked the back of the head with her nunchuck. Black Star tripped and let out his hand to catch himself, but a boot came crashing into his face and knocking him onto his back.

"Let's finish this," said Lucien.

Reina nodded. "All right. Let's go, soul resonance!" she exclaimed. Wind began to blow through her hair and suddenly, Jason moved out of her body and Reina became an illusion. The only difference between the two was their eye colors.

Black Star quickly jumped up and his eyes widened as he watched them resonate. He raised his defense, but became confused when Reina didn't move. "Are you just gonna stand there? Is that your resonate?" he called. She didn't respond.

Jason quietly moved behind Black Star, her weapon held tightly in her hand. She smirked and jumped into the air, crashing the nunchuck directly in the center of Black Star's head. But when her weapon made contact with him, he vanished into thin air. Jason's smirk was wiped off of her face and she gasped. "A copy…?!" she shouted.

"YAHOO!"

From behind her, Black Star stabbed his sword straight through Jason's chest. Choked up noises were heard from her throat as he pulled his sword back out, letting her body fall to the ground. Black Star smirked. "Not bad. That was a pretty good trick I'll admit," he said.

Silently, Lucien transformed back into his human form and kneeled next to his meister. "Jason…" he said. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Thanks for trying."

A sniper shot rang through the air and Lucien fell.

Black Star shot his fist in the air. "VICTORY!" he shouted. Tsubaki slightly smiled and chuckled.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

Tsuki and Leo sat quietly in a small cave hidden behind a few vines. They were camouflaged, but not entirely.

She hung her head down in silence as raindrops began to fall from the sky. "Come on, Tsuki, it wasn't your fault," said Leo, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yes it was..." she muttered. "If I had paid more attention then she could have made it." She sighed. "I'm a terrible person..."

Leo's frown deepened. "Don't say that about yourself! You're the best meister a weapon could ever have and that will never change!"

Tsuki slightly smiled. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," she said.

He grinned. "We're a team, right?"

"Right."

The sound of a twig snapping echoed in the cave, making them shudder. They looked towards the entrance, but nobody was there.

The two glanced at each other. Leo quietly stood up and pressed his finger to his lips. Without a sound, he tip toed over to the cave opening and peeked outside through the vines.

There was nothing there.

He glanced around a bit more before receding back into the cave and sighing in relief. "It must've been a squirrel or someth-"

Tsuki gasped. "Leo!" She jumped on him and pulled him to the ground. Through the vines came a ball of light, shooting straight past them and into the back of the cave, making a small explosion. The two quickly dashed out of the cave full of smoke and Leo transformed into a katana.

Tsuki panted and looked up. "Bara..." she said.

Bara leaned on her right leg with her rocket launcher hanging off her left shoulder. She was smirking. "You didn't think I'd let you just run off like that, did you?" she said.

Tsuki slightly chuckled. "Heh, not really." 'Damn, she had to attack at the wrong time. I'm tired…' she thought.

"Tsuki, let's try escaping," Leo whispered.

Tsuki nodded. "I know," she whispered back.

Bara put one foot behind her and shot a ball of light at Tsuki. Tsuki jumped into the air, dodging the attack, and dashing away. Bara clicked her tongue and follower her.

Tsuki panted as she began to climb up a tree. She grabbed a branch and lifted herself up, jumping from tree to tree. She looked back for a second to see Bara following her trail. Tsuki tightened her fist and ran with all her speed, nearly tripping with each step and falling down.

She made a turn at a big tree and jumped down, running through the bushes and twigs. The rain was coming down hard, stinging her face as she ran faster.

"Boulder!" Leo warned.

Tsuki gasped and hopped over it, replying, "Thanks!"

**"STOP!"**

Tsuki came to a screeching halt, digging her heels into the ground. She gasped again to see before her a steep cliff, and she was nearly hovering right over the edge. Her heart beat raced as she slowly backed away and sighed in relief.

"Whew... Thanks, Leo," she said shakily.

"That would've been a nasty fall," Leo replied. "Just stay cautious, okay?"

Tsuki nodded. "Do you think we lost her?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably. We should go back before the rain drenches us and we get sick."

Tsuki turned around and screamed to find Barra standing there with a cold look on her face. "Fast , but not fast enough," she said, aiming her rocket launcher at her. Tsuki took a step back, but when she did, her heel hung over the edge of the cliff. A cold drop of sweat dripped down the side of her head, making her shiver.

"Just stand still and make this easy," Bara said, her rocket launcher charging up. While it did, Tsuki crouched down and kicked her leg out, swooping Bara off of her feet. Tsuki quickly jumped over her to run, but Bara grabbed her foot, making her fall. They began to wrestle with each other, releasing their weapons and trying to push one another off the cliff.

Tsuki growled and rolled onto her back, kicking Bara back off of her. Tsuki quickly jumped up, grabbed her weapon, and made a run for it. Bara came back around and punched her in the face. Tsuki jabbed her stomach and Bara counter attacked by shooting her with a ball of light. Tsuki slid back and held her arms out to keep her balance. She growled and chucked the katana straight at Bara's heart. Bara ducked, but the blade cut off a few strands of hair.

She then ran forward and kicked Tsuki off of the cliff and down into the trench. Tsuki disappeared in the darkness.

Leo transformed into a human and ran to the edge. "TSUKI!" he cried. There was only the sound of wind echoing through the trench.

Next, there was a sniper shot and Leo fell into the trench. Bara stared at the cliff before her.

And finally, there was a large strike of lightning, lighting up the sky and ground. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

Faith hummed as she dabbed her Meister's forehead with a wet cloth, which was ripped off of her dress. Satana sighed. "You don't have to do this," she said.

The weapon smiled. "Of course I have to! You're my meister and we always gotta stick together, right?"

Satana slightly smiled back. "Yeah... But I'm not sure how much longer we can survive like this. I mean, I can't walk with this ankle..." She glanced at her right ankle, which was bruised and swelled.

"Let's cut it off then."

"Yes, yes, you're hilarious," Satana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, what are we gonna do?"

"Fight. Look, I can stand perfectly fine!" Satana struggled to push herself up on her hands and to her feet. She held onto a tree for support and finally stood on her feet. Her ankle stung and she bit her tongue. "See? Perfectly fine."

Faith gave her a worried look. "I don't know..."

There was a piercing scream followed by a crack of lightning. Faith jumped up to Satana's side. "Should we go?" she asked.

Satana nodded. "Yeah, let's go," she said. Faith transformed into a mace and Satana quickly limped off towards the direction of the scream.

Raindrops began to fall again and Satana grumbled to herself. "Just when we were finally drying off..." she sighed. She shook it off and heard another scream from behind a bunch of bushes. She jumped over them, preparing her weapon in hand.

Behind them, Aven was twirling her trident playfully. In front of her was Kiari, trying to crawl away with a bloody hole in her leg and bruises and cuts all over her body. Satana gasped quickly hid behind a tree, but kept watching.

"AMANE!"Kiari screamed, her voice cracked and hoarse. She held onto her leg with one hand and tried standing up with the other, but Aven kicked her side and pushed her into the bark of a tree.

"Satana, we need to help her," Faith said.

Satana glared at her weapon. "No."

"Why not?"

"If we save her, we don't know if she'll turn on us and try to kill us. Besides, it's against the rules."

"Rules don't even apply to this type of madness anymore..."

Satana gritted her teeth. "I said no!"

"Please, Satana! I've seen Kiari in our class, I promise you she means no harm!" Faith cried. Satana looked around again to see blades come out of Kiari's forearms. She pathetically lunged her body forward, swinging her arms around to try and scare off Aven. Aven merely smirked and kicked her in the face, sending her into the ground. She lifted up her boot and swung the heel down onto Kiari's leg wound. Kiari let out another cry and swiped Aven's leg away.

"Satana, please…" Faith pleaded.

Satana sighed. "I'm going to regret this…" She climbed up the tree and crouched down on the first branch she came to. She stared down at the fight, waiting for the right moment.

"Aven, don't you think you might be having just a little _too _much fun with this?" asked the trident in Aven's hands, Carter.

Aven shrugged. "Possibly. Though I am starting to get bored of kicking around this little bug," she replied. Kiari sent her a piercing glare and spit onto her face without replying. Aven gasped and wiped her face with her sleeve. "You'll pay for that, little bitch!" she snarled, kicking Kiari's leg again.

"_AMANE!"_ Kiari cried again, hoping for some sort of response.

Aven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look at you. You can't even fight on your own without your stupid friend here. She does all the work while you sit back like the fat gorilla you are. You don't deserve to be in this academy!" Aven lifted her trident, the spear pointed straight at Kiari's neck. Right before she could throw it down, it was kicked out of her hands and she was punched to the side.

"Aven!" Carter shouted.

Satana landed on the ground and hissed, nearly collapsing from her ankle, but she struggled to stand. "You should've kicked her with your other foot, silly," said Faith.

"Shut the hell up!" Satana snapped. Faith giggled in response.

Aven jumped back up and searched for her trident. She quickly ran over to it and picked it up before Satana could swing her mace down onto her head. "Why would you help that pathetic thing?!" Aven shouted to her.

Satana shrugged. "Call it an instinct," she responded.

"Well, now you'll have to pay the price!" Aven took a step forward and leaped into the air, swinging the staff of her trident into Satana's shoulder. Satana tripped over herself and fell down, but she swung her mace upward and managed to rip through Aven's clothing and scratch her stomach. Aven growled and tried to jab her with the spear, but Satana blocked the attack with the chain of the mace.

Kiari watched in fear, pushing her back up against a tree. "Amane, please get here soon…" she whispered shakily.

Satana kicked Aven off of her and stood in front of her, trying to catch her breath. "You're not half bad," she said. Aven just scoffed in response. "But you're not that good either."

Aven roared and winded her arm back. With all of her power, she chucked her trident straight at Satana. Satana smirked and jumped out of the way, but little did she know that she had just made a huge mistake.

The trident flew under her and straight into Kiari's neck behind them, instantly killing her. Satana gasped and nearly dropped her weapon. "Shit! Shit shit shit…!" she growled.

Faith slightly sobbed. "Oh no, Kiari…!" she cried.

Carter transformed back into a human and ran over to his meister. It was Aven's turn to smirk. "You should've thought that one through better, idiot!" she called as there was a crack of thunder.

Satana looked down. "Faith, I'm sorry…"

Faith's image appeared on the ball of the mace. She slightly smiled. "It's okay, you tried-"

"KIARI!" someone screamed.

Aven and Satana whipped around to find Amane, staring at Kiari's body in shock. She ignored the two meisters and ran over to her friend, sliding on her knees and cradling her body. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, please, no…" she wept. "Please, stay alive Kiari, stay alive!" There was no response from the lifeless body and Amane sobbed, dropping her head down. "I'm sorry… I should've arrived sooner, I'm so sorry…!"

Carter transformed back into a weapon and into Aven's hands. "Why would you even bother trying to save her?" Aven called to Amane. "It's not worth it. There's only one team that comes out alive and you can't partner up."

"You shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!" Amane snapped.

"I'm just saying. She was too weak because you were always there to protect her, so now she couldn't fight on her own."

Amane placed Kiari's body back down and stood up, her arms transforming into steel swords. She faced Aven and swung both swords, cutting through the air. A force of wind blew Aven back into a tree, making her cough violently.

Satana took a step back and held her mace up protectively when Amane glared at her. "If I were you, I'd leave now," she told her.

Satana arched a brow. "What?"

"I saw you trying to protect her. Thank you. Now leave."

Satana blinked and took another step back before turning around and disappearing into the forest. There was a flash of lighting, followed by a roar of thunder as Amane took many steps towards Aven. Aven grunted and lifted herself up, but was easily pushed back down by another blow of wind from Amane's swords.

"Aven, you have to get up!" Carter shouted. Aven tried to respond, but her head was spinning too much.

Amane dug the heel of her boot into Aven's shoulder, making her cry out. She held her sword up to the meister's neck and smirked. "Relax, this won't hurt a bit," she said smugly, swiping the sword across Aven's neck as slowly as possible

* * *

**EOC.**

**There, I made it longer just for you guys x3 Becuz I lurv yoohs~! I think I might draw a pic of Bara and the lightning strike... Anyways, here's the ****important author's note.]**

**Anirbas: It's not that important.**

**Me: SHHH.**

**Anyways, I'd really like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews make me really happy and I appreciate it so much :'D I love the reviews especially telling me what a slut Sai is. I laugh every time omfg xD**

**On to the main topic, the OCs are beginning to dwindle. The students are dying one by one and the winner of this competition is becoming more visible by the second. **

**So tell me: Who do **_**you **_**want to win? **

**I don't want you to answer in your review (unless you want to xD). I want you to go onto my profile page and vote for whoever you want to win. This includes characters from the anime series and OCs as well. Try not to vote for yourself, unless you really want to. You can vote twice. Who knows? Maybe your votes will change who will end up winning… :3 Or maybe not… Kesese~**

**I wonder what the computers in Pokémon Soul Silver think when they see: "The Pokémon league has a new champion! Sabrina and her team: Benjamin the Ditto, MeguMEGA the Meganium, Amphy the Ampharos, Boo the Gengar, Waldo the Gyarados, and Glen Coco the Lugia! You go, Glen Coco!"**

**Yes, I named my Lugia Glen Coco x'D /shot. And when I catch Oh-Ho, I'm gonna name him Gretchen Wieners :3 /shot again.**

**Anyways, I'll get started on the next chapter right away. FORGIVE MY SLOWNESS ! TT~TT And I think this is the halfway point of the story too ! OCs are starting to dwindle ! Who shall come out of this madness victorious ? Vote on my profile !**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	8. Move Along

**Disclaimer: I have an excuse this time... Sorta. I've been catching up on the manga like all of you wanted me to. SHIT IS SO MUCH MORE EPIC THAN THE ANIME OMFG. I'VE NEVER WANTED TO GET IN KID'S PANTS SO BADLY.**

**x'D **

**Anirbas: You have sooooooo many issues. **

**Me: Pfft. So this story is officially a piece of shit. Mwahahaha~ VOTING IS STILL UP ! If you haven't voted yet then DO IT NOW. REMEMBER-YOU CAN VOTE TWICE ! Poll will close on my profile by the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Soul Eater and no matter how much I believe, I never will... TT~TT**

* * *

Excalibur sighed. "This is getting somewhat boring," he said.

Lord Death tilted his head. "How so? Students are dying left and right. How much more entertaining can it get?" he asked.

The legendary sword put a hand to his chin. "Hmm... May I borrow you communicator?"

The reaper sweat dropped. "Erm... I don't know-"

"Just give it to me, you fool!"

"All right, just shut up and take it!"

Lord Death handed him the communicator and Excalibur cleared his throat. "Ahem, hello? Fools? Is anybody present at the moment?" he said.

There was a scratching sound. _"...Uh... Lord Death?"_ spoke Azusa.

"Fool! You shall address me as the great Excalibur!"

Azusa sighed. _"Great, what do _you_ want? Where's Lord Death?"_ she asked.

"That is not important right now. You're going to do me a favor."

_"Oh really? And who said I'm taking orders from a shrimp like you?"_ she snapped.

"They are from Lord Death."

"That's a lie..." Lord Death murmured in the background.

_"...What's the favor?"_ Azusa dared to ask.

"We want you to make this game more entertaining," Excalibur replied.

_"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"_

"You know what you should do?" he asked.

She dreaded for the answer. _"...What?"_

"Bring in the dancing lobsters."

There was a furious roar from the other end and all sound stopped coming from the communicator.

"I think you made her upset," Lord Death said.

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter VIII

_Move Along_

"Keep running!"

"I am!"

"WELL RUN FASTER!"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

"HOLY SHIT, RUUUUUUUUN!"

Kento breathed heavily has he tried to run through the darkness as fast as his legs could move, but he just didn't seem to run fast enough according to Kaiser. What made it worse was the rain made it difficult to see and the mud was slowing him down.

"If you don't run faster, we're going to DIE!" Hiro hollered as there was a roar of thunder.

Kento stopped and threw his weapons on the ground. "Fuck this! If you want to escape then you're running with me!" he snapped.

The two brothers transformed back into humans and looked around cautiously. The three of them had blood shot eyes. "Is he behind us?" asked Kaiser.

"No, I think he's gone for now," Hiro replied.

"Kento, why didn't you run faster?! WE COULD HAVE DIED!" Kaiser shouted to his meister.

Kento grabbed onto his shirt. "Listen you little fuck! I haven't slept at all since the day we got to this island or the two days before that, so I'm about to pass out!" he yelled. "And to top it all off, I have to put up with your bitching!"

"OH FUCK, HE'S HERE!" Hiro shrieked, jumping back.

Kaiser let out a high-pitched scream and stood still. "IT'S SLENDER MAN!"

"RUUUUUUUN!" Kento shouted, dashing away. Hiro began to run, but stopped to pull his screaming brother along.

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die...!" Kaiser whimpered as he ran along, the rain mixing in with his tears.

"Kaiser, we're not going to die!" Kento snapped.

"YES WE ARE!"

There was a strike of lightning that hit the top of a tree, lighting it on fire. "HOLY FUCK!" Hiro shouted.

"Run the other way!" Kento commanded.

"But then we'll run into Slender Man!"

"Fuck that, we have no choice!"

They turned to the right and began to make their way through a couple of huge bushes, but the tree that was on fire began to tip over. There was a loud snapping sound and they gasped as the tree was hurled to the ground.

"JUMP!" Kento cried. They all dove out of the way and face planted into the ground, head first. The tree collided with the ground, shards of fiery wood scattering everywhere.

"Damn..." Kento muttered, his eyes beginning to close. "I'm getting tired..."

The last things he saw before blacking out were two dark figures approaching them through the blazes of the fire.

* * *

"Spirit, where are you going?" Stein asked his weapon, who was roaming around a small stream.

Spirit shrugged. "I'm bored. About three quarters of the students are," he made finger quotes, "'dead' all ready and there's nobody around here from what I can tell. Can you sense anybody around?" he asked.

Stein sighed. "For the last time, nobody on this island can use their soul perception. The magic blocks it off," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, blah to you! I just wish I can know how my Maka is doing..."

Stein looked into the stream and noticed a black jacket covered in blood caught onto a sharp rock. "Hey, isn't this Soul's?" he said.

Spirit darted over and took a look at the jacket, picking it up. "Yeah, it is! But why is it here...?"

"And it's covered in blood." Stein turned around and lit up a cigarette. "I think you just found the answer to your question."

The death scythe paled and dropped the jacket back into the water, making a small splash. "But... That can't..." he murmured.

"Face it, Spirit. Maka and Soul all ready lost. I'm kind of shocked, actually."

They remained silent for a while. Finally, Spirit chuckled and stood up. "What is there to win in the end of this anyways...?" he asked lowly.

Stein shrugged. "Good point."

Spirit sighed and stretched. "You know what? This is okay. They'll just have to try harder next time..."

The other nodded. "Good, I'm glad to hear you say tha-"

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" Spirit cried, collapsing onto his knees. "My poor daughter! How could I let this happen?!" He sobbed. "I-I'm a terrible papa...!"

Stein sighed and blew out a puff of smoke. "I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up on you..."

* * *

Kento slowly opened his eyes to close them again from the blinding sunlight. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Oh, my head... What happened...?" he asked himself.

"You were sleeping."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that. But for how long?"

"The whole night."

He sighed and laid back down. Suddenly, his eyes shot opened and he shrieked, jumping up. "Who said that?!" he shouted.

Sitting in front of him was Veniza. She tilted her head and stared at the panicked meister before her. "I did," she replied.

"And who are you again?!"

"Veniza Yukero."

Kento blinked at her calmness. "Okay, you don't seem too threatening," he said, relaxing his shoulders.

"No, but my meister is," she said. Rein popped out from behind Ven and grabbed a fist full of Kento's shirt.

"All right, sexy!" she shouted. "Who are you? What's your name? What was the last thing you remember? How drunk were you? And do you have a girlfriend?! Answer the questions NOW!"

Kento began to shake. "U-Uh, Kento Namikaze, being chased by Slender Man, I don't drink, and...!" He blinked. "Wait, what? What kind of dumb questions are those?"

Rein grinned and let go of him. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But if you try to hurt us, I'll shove my boot up your ass," she said.

He blinked again. "O-kay... Where are my weapons?"

Ven pointed behind her. "Still sleeping," she answered. Kento looked behind her to see them sleeping. He sighed and stood up, walking over go them.

He lifted his leg and swung it into Kaiser's thigh. Kaiser yelped and jumped up. "DON'T EAT ME, SLENDER MAN!" he cried.

Kento narrowed his eyes at him and sighed again. "I don't know what to do with you anymore..." he muttered.

Rein laughed loudly. "Kick him again, but with meaning this time!" she exclaimed.

"I did."

"Can I get the next one?"

"Be my guest."

"Sweet!" Rein jumped up and walked over to Hiro. While she did that, Kaiser grabbed Kento.

"Hey! Do you know who that is?!" he whispered. "That's the girl who stole our food!"

Kento arched a brow. "So? They kinda saved us."

"How?"

"Honestly, I didn't even ask them yet."

"Wonderful. Your trust will get us killed."

"YOWCH!"

They turned their heads to Hiro, who was wide awake and rubbing his side. Rein laughed. "And that, bitches, is how it's done!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands in accomplishment.

"Kento, where are we?" Hiro asked quietly.

Kento shrugged and sat down in the grass across from Ven and Rein. "Yeah, what happened to us last night?" Kaiser asked.

Ven opened her mouth to speak, but Rein interrupted her. "It was fucking hilarious! You dumbasses were running around thinking that Slender Man was about to eat you or some shit like that! And then you passed out right by a tree on fire!" She pointed to herself. "But don't worry, I saved your sexy asses!" she explained.

Kaiser blinked. "But we saw him! He was right behind us!"

"Yeah!" added Kento. Hiro quietly nodded with them.

"Did you guys eat anything earlier that night?" asked Ven.

Kento nodded. "Yeah, a bunch of berries we found. Why?"

"Were they greenish looking?"

"Kinda."

Rein laughed again. "You retards! Those make you hallucinate and do crazy shit!" she shouted.

Kaiser glared at her. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I ate them too and it was like getting high off of the shit Nyan Cat smoked."

Ven sighed. "Yeah, that sure was an episode... So since we- Well, _I_ felt bad about Rein not sharing the bananas, we decided to take you somewhere safe." She placed the back of her hand on Kento's head. Kento's eyes widened and he blushed. "Good, your fever went down. You should be fine now," she said, retreating her hand.

Kento cleared his throat. "U-Um, thanks..." he murmured.

Kaiser and Hiro grinned mischievously. "Seems like we're not the only ones..." said Kaiser.

"With our eyes on somebody," Hiro finished.

Ven blushed and turned her head away while Kento glared at them. "Shut up!" he hissed. "Anyways, we should go before we get into trouble..." He stood up and turned to the girls. "Thanks for helping us though."

Rein frowned. "What? No fivesome with the sexy guys?" she whined.

Their eyes widened. "REIN!" Ven cried.

Rein laughed. "Nah, I'm just kidding!"

Kaiser snapped his fingers. "Wait, that might not be a bad idea!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Kento shouted.

Rein grinned. "That's what I like to hear!" she laughed.

Kaiser blushed and flailed his arms. "N-No, not the fivesome part! I was talking about combining our teams!" he shouted hysterically. "Y-You know, travel together and watch each other's backs!"

Kento sighed in relief. "You scared me..."

"Isn't that against the rules?" asked Ven.

Hiro shook his head. "I don't think so... I mean, so many people have been doing it. The teachers might have tricked us..." he said.

Ven turned to Rein. "Rein, what do you think?"

"Hmm..." Rein uttered, putting a hand to her chin. "Well, if it means traveling with three sexy guys, then hell yeah I'm in!"

Kaiser grinned. "Great! Then let's get going and kick some ass!"

"YEAH!" Rein grabbed Ven and Kento's hands and pulled them into the forest.

Hiro walked up to his brother. "Just what are you planning?" he asked.

Kaiser snickered. "Something amazing." They high fived.

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

"Alice, where exactly are we going?" Tim asked his meister as she pushed her way through tall grass.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" she replied. "We're looking for other students to kill."

"Yeah, but where?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Do you have any leads?"

"Your questions are starting to irritate me."

Tim sighed. "Fine, fine, I guess I'll just stay quiet the whole time."

"I like that idea," she replied.

"Can we take a pit stop? I'm getting tired of being in my weapon form for so long..."

"Suck it up. We're in a ginormous battlefield right now and we can be attacked at any second," she snapped.

"Aliiiiice! I gotta peeeee!" he whined.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping her weapon. "Fine, go pee. But you better hurry up, you hear?" she said.

Tim transformed back into his human form and dashed into the bushes, calling back, "Thank you!"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and let out an agitated breath, impatiently tapping on her foot as she waited for her weapon. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to sense for any nearby souls, but everything was blocked. She growled. "I don't know what this is, but I can't feel anything…" she muttered. "And there's no possible way that we're the last ones alive. Damn, this sucks…"

"Okay, I'm done!" Tim chirped, skipping over a bush and back to Alice.

"It's about time," she said. "Now let's hurry up and-"

"Angel, stop!" someone shouted above them. The two looked up and suddenly a body came hurdling down towards them. Tim shrieked as the body landed right on top of him, pushing him head first into the dirt. Alice gasped and took a step forward.

"Tim…?" she murmured.

Twisted groaned and rubbed her lower back as she sat right on top of Tim's face. "Damn it, Angel! I told you to stop fooling around, you stupid whore!" she snapped, glaring at her weapon, who was climbing down the tree.

Angel giggled. "Sorry~!"

"Whore!"

"Excuse me, but you're sitting on my weapon," Alice intervened, glaring at the two.

Twisted looked down and quickly jumped up. "Whoops. Hopefully I killed him," she said, staring down at him.

Tim stared at the sky and quietly chuckled to himself as blood dripped down his nose. "Heheh… Polka dots…" he said.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "Hey Twisted, doesn't your underwear have polka dots on them?" Angel asked, tilting her head childishly.

Twisted's face flushed and she pulled her skirt down. "Y-YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, stomping Tim's on leg.

Alice's eyes widened and her fist clenched. "Please, allow me!" she growled, pushing Twisted aside, and kicking the boy repeatedly.

"Ouch! Alice, stop!" Tim cried, holding onto his side. "That hurts!"

"GOOD!"

Still blushing, Twisted retreated back. "I hate the world and all who inhabit it…" she whimpered.

"Should we kill them?" asked Angel.

"Nah, I think the meister's got this handled," she replied. "Hey, having fun there?"

"Mind your own business!" Alice snapped, kicking Tim again.

Twisted nodded. "Okay, we can go now," she said, grabbing Angel's hand as she transformed back into an axe. They quickly scurried away from the two, who hadn't even noticed they left.

* * *

Roy panted as he pushed his way through a large bush, tearing holes into his clothes and cuts into his skin. He hissed in pain, but kept on running. He sliced a large branch blocking his path into pieces so he could pass through. "Is she still behind us?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Jet replied. "How are you holding up?"

"I think my lungs are about to explode…" Roy slowed down before stopping and taking in a deep breath. "Where should we go now?"

"Just run for a little longer. Let's make sure she doesn't catch up with us."

Roy nodded and began to jog again, but suddenly, a sword came swinging at his feet, making him flip backwards. The sword came at his body again, making him jump back until his back was against a tree. The sword was lunged forward to pierce through his body, but he kicked it away and threw his fist at the weapon's face, but she ducked in time. Roy quickly increased the amount of space between them.

"She caught up with us," he said.

"No shit, Roy," Jet replied.

Standing before them was Amane, her clothes drenched in blood and a wicked smirk on her face. "Fast, but not fast enough. You didn't expect me to actually lose you, did you?" she said.

"Actually, I kinda did…" Roy responded unsurely.

"That's too bad." She held her sword up in place to make it look like she was holding to his neck. "You were going to meet your fate anyways sooner or later."

Roy scowled as she ran forward and kicked her leg out, but he ducked and punched her in the gut, knocking her back onto the ground. He leaped into the air to stab his spiked through her neck, but she rolled to the side and he ended up stabbing the dirt. He jumped back up as Amane swung her sword to his side. She began to swing at his feet again, making him stumble back.

Glancing around, Roy flung himself to a tree trunk and climbed halfway up before hopping over Amane's head and landing behind her, kicking his leg into her back, knocking her down. She picked herself up and turned to face him, but he wasn't there. "Where'd you go…?"

From the side, Roy rammed his body into her shoulder, hearing the bone crack. Amane cried out in pain as he landed on top over her, attempting to strangle her, his free hand wrapped around her neck. Gagging, she slowly lifted her sword-arm and lashed out at his shoulder, making a deep cut. Roy hissed and let go of her neck, holding onto his bloody shoulder.

Finding a clear opening, she elbowed him to the side and jumped onto him, beating him with her fist and holding the sharp sword up to his neck. The blade slightly dug into the skin of his chin and blood began to leak down his neck and to his chest.

"Roy!" Jet cried.

Amane chuckled. "Say good night," she said, preparing to split open his neck. In a flash, she felt a torching pain in her abdomen. Eyes widening, she slowly looked down to see the claws of Roy's gauntlet penetrating through her body and out of her back. Drops of blood trickled off of the spikes and onto Roy's clothing. Turning his head away, he retreated the claws out of her body and kneed her to the side. The force of the impact to the ground caused the wound in Amane's body to open up and bleed out more. Before they knew it, she couldn't move any longer.

"It's over…" he said with a sigh of relief. He lifted himself up, a hand still on his shoulder, and he glanced at Amane. Her sword had disappeared and both of her human hands were pressed against the large wound in her stomach. She was gasping for air as the pool of blood began to expand beneath her.

Jet transformed back into his human form and lifted his meister up. "We need to heal your wounds," he said calmly, taking Roy's black vest off of him. As he began to rip it into shreds, they turned around and began to walk away from the nearly lifeless Amane.

Amane slightly smiled as her breathing rate began to decrease and she stared at the sky through the leaves of the trees. "This... Is okay..." she whispered hoarsely before coughing up blood. "Okay..." Her eyes closed and nothing could be felt from her soul any longer.

* * *

Lucy observed the ground below her cautiously, reacting to any sudden movement in the bushes. Her tail waved around in concentration, irritating her meister.

Daichi sat on a branch near her, sharpening a stone knife he created out of the rocks. "Will you quit being so rigid? It's bothering me," he said lowly, letting out a frustrated breath.

"Excuse me for keeping my guard up," she responded carefully. "If you die, it won't be my fault."

"I told you all ready; I don't want to fight for the moment. I'm tired. If you go down and battle someone, I'm going to hurt you." She stiffened and turned around to glare at him. "I was joking," he said.

"I'm sure you were…" she murmured, turning back around.

There was a moment of silence. A small woodpecker rushed past them. "How many do you think there are left?" the blue headed boy asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Not a lot, I can tell you that. How many do you think we've killed?"

"Most of them."

"You're so conceited."

He smirked in response. There was silence again before he went back to sharpening the stone knife. Suddenly, Lucy rose onto her feet and she peered down to the ground. "Enemies spotted!" she whispered.

"Don't you _dare _go down there, Lucy!" Daichi whispered harshly.

She frowned and glared at him, hesitating to jump off of the branch. Finally, she summoned her red pitchfork, said, "Fuck it," and jumped down to the grass. Daichi scowled and stood up to watch.

Lucy stood before Bara, who jumped in surprise from her sudden appearance. She quickly charged up her rocket launcher and shot a beam of light straight into Lucy, forcing her flying back. She quickly picked herself back up and charged at Bara, twirling her leg around to kick her in the face, but Bara ducked and elbowed her in the stomach. The then kneed Lucy right into her chin and sent her up.

Lucy made a flip in the sky and flung her pitchfork straight to Bara's chest, but it missed and only managed to scrape her arm. Bara quickly shot at the pitchfork, causing it to vaporize and vanish. "Shit…!" Lucy hissed, landing back onto the ground. She threw her fist forward to land a punch on Bara's face, but Bara grabbed her fist and kicked her to the side. She charged up her rocket launcher, shooting another beam of light at Lucy and sending her into a large tree. The tree shook and nearly fell on impact.

Lucy fell to the ground and tried to pick herself up, but her body ached. Bara smirked. "So this is the great daughter of Satan, am I correct?" she said. She aimed her weapon at her as it charged up again. "Very interesting-"

Bara suddenly dropped her weapon and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Bara? Bara?!" Ronan screamed.

Lucy stood up and looked to see a sharp stone thrust through her head. It was an immediate death, from what she could tell. She sighed in relief and looked up at her meister sitting in the tree, glaring at her. Ronan transformed into his human form only to fall to his own death by one of Azusa's sniper shots.

Daichi jumped down and slapped the back of Lucy's head. "So much for keeping your guard up, retard! Once again, I had to save your ass!" he snapped. He turned around. "Next time I tell you not to fight, you listen to me! Got it?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "Got it…" she muttered.

"Good." He walked over to Bara and pulled the stone out of her head, placing it back into his pocket. "Now let's go. We have a score to settle with a certain Reaper…"

* * *

**EOC.**

**Ugh piece of shit piece of shit piece of shit this story is such a piece of shit now asjhbdsflhgkjlas. JUSTIN, MIFUNE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE. GO HOME. YOU'RE DRUNK. TT^TT FUCK.**

**Sorry if this chapter was short, but the next one will be so much better. Trust me, I'm all ready halfway through it ! I've been itching to write it ! **

**We've only got maybe three or four more chapters left ? And maybe an epilogue, along with a preview for my upcoming Soul Eater trilogy. STAY TUNED~!**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	9. The Reaper vs The Devil

**Disclaimer: Very important author's note at the end of the chapter :3 Don't own Soul Eater, may never will...**

**So I'm working on a huge banner for this fic will all 36 OCs on it. Yeah, 36. I gotta draw 36+ people. Damn. I have, like 20 more to go still, so I'm making progress... With the edition that I also have to start coloring...**

**When it's finished, it'll be up on my DeviantART and I'll give you guys the link :3**

* * *

Lord Death watched as Excalibur paced around the room. "She didn't bring out the dancing lobsters," the legendary sword said in disappointment.

Lord Death rolled his eyes. "Just shut up all ready."

"No. Go check up on your son or something. He _must_ be doing something interesting."

The Reaper shrugged and turned to his mirror, tapping onto it and getting a view of his son and Liz. He tilted his head. "What... Where's Patty?"

"Fool! How should I know?"

Lord Death looked closer into the mirror. "What is going on over there...?"

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter IX

_The Reaper vs. The Devil_

"Patty, get down from that tree!" Kid yelled at his weapon, who was standing tall and proud high up in a tree.

"No!" she yelled back.

"Seriously, Patty, we need to get going!" Liz called. "You're giving us too much attention!"

"Because that's new for her," Kid said sarcastically.

"I don't give a shit! I'm hungry and I ain't leavin' 'til I get some food!" Patty exclaimed angrily.

Kid sighed. "We're wasting time..." he murmured. "Patty, when we get off of this island, I promise, I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet and I'll get you a pony!" Patty blinked and narrowed her eyes at him.

...

"Go touch yourself, Kid!"

Kid and Liz groaned and face palmed. "Liz, can't you get her down somehow?" he asked.

"She's hungry, there's no way she's gonna listen to us!"

He sighed heavily again. "Well then, what should we do? Go up and get here?"

She retreated back. "Hell no. I'm not gonna risk getting my face clawed apart by her. Go use your Reaper powers to get her down or something."

"If I use my reaper powers then I'll be killed, along with you two," he argued.

"Then shoot her down!"

"I'm not using you without her! No way! It's not symmetrical!"

"Fine then, but this is on your part too!"

Both of them glared at each other before they shifted their heads towards another large tree to find two figures who had been watching them the whole time.

Kid scowled. "Lucy," he hissed.

Lucy smirked. "Kid."

"I take it you're here to fight?"

She gasped and put a hand on her chest. "Me? Fight you? Why would I ever so such a thing?" she asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Humorous. Now if you'll give us a moment, we're having a few problems here."

Daichi grinned sharply. "I say we take his soul now while he can't fight," he said.

"No, that's not very fair," she objected. "It would be pretty embarrassing to explain that to my siblings, wouldn't it?"

He scowled at her. "You're such an idiot."

Kid, who was ignoring their conversation the whole time, went back to his problem with Patty. "Patty, let's go! We need to fight!" he called.

"Screw you!" Patty called back.

He threw his hands into the air. "Are you serious?!"

"Patty, get down right now!" yelled Liz.

"Nope!"

Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation. "Pathetic..." She hopped down from the tree. "Then why don't we make it just between Kid and I?"

"Lucy!" Daichi snapped.

She ignored him. They all turned their heads to her. "What are you saying?" Kid asked.

"I'm saying the both of us will just fight. The Reaper versus the Devil. What do you say?" Kid narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed. "I promise I won't use any form of Devil magic as long as you don't use your Reaper powers."

He smirked. "But where's the fun in that?"

She smirked back. "All right then." She held her hand out and summoned her newly generated pitchfork. "Are you sure about this?"

"Just give us a second," he replied, turning to Liz.

Liz frowned. "Kid, do you really want to do this?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've been wanting to get rid of her for a while now and here's a perfect opportunity."

"Yeah, but..." she said unsurely. "She actually knows how to summon a copy of her own weapon. You don't have anything. When you look at it that way, it's not an even fight."

"I know."

"Before, you didn't even want to use your Reaper powers. Why now?"

"They wouldn't have really done anything. I could've accidently hurt Patty."

She sighed in defeat. "All right, fine. But I still don't like this idea."

He smiled a bit. "You don't need to worry, Liz. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, stop worrying so much, Sis!" called Patty with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be getting down from there!?"

"Nah, I'll watch from here!"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to Lucy, who was arguing with Daichi.

"Do you remember what happened earlier today? If it weren't for me, your stubbornness and cockiness would've gotten not only you killed, but me as well!" Daichi yelled quietly.

"I know I can win this time! Kid doesn't have any weapons, so I have a huge advantage!"

"I-!"

"Besides, this is _my_ battle. Not yours!" She turned back around to confront Kid. Behind her, she heard Daichi murmur, "You better win this..."

Kid and Lucy slowly began to circle each other, waiting for the first move and holding the others in suspense. "Well? Shall we begin?" he asked.

"You first," she responded.

He smirked. "Really? I figured you'd be extremely desperate to get your hands all over me."

Lucy blushed and she charged at him with a roar. She swung her pitchfork down to his head, but he easily sidestepped out of the way and kicked his leg up right into her jaw.

"You're too slow," he said.

She scowled as blood dripped from her mouth and kicked his legs out from beneath him, smacking his forehead with the staff of her pitchfork. Kid fell onto his back but quickly kicked his legs up to push him back onto his feet. In the blink on an eye, he punched Lucy in the same spot of her jaw and threw her a few feet away from him.

Right when she flipped back up to attack again, she saw that he was gone. "What the...?!" she muttered.

The sound of a small engine caught her ears. She looked up and gasped to see a skateboard being hurled at her face. _'Not good!'_ she thought. _'Move, move, move!'_

"Tornado Flip!"

Beelzebub nearly cracked in half from the strength of impact on Lucy's face. Lucy let out a piercing scream, sending shivers down Liz's spine. The Devil dropped her weapon and brought her hands to her face, taking a few steps back.

Kid picked up her pitchfork and snapped in half. He threw the pieces down to the side and they disintegrated into red smoke. "_Now_ we're even," he said.

She lowered her hands to reveal a dark look on her blood covered face. "I'll kill you...!" she snarled lowly.

"Good. I'd be disappointed if you gave in this easily." In a flash, he was in front of her and kicked her in the gut, throwing her back again. "But I can't see you lasting much longer."

She growled and summoned three push knives in each hand. His eyes widened. "You're summoning your sibling's weapons. Doesn't that only drain more energy from you?" he asked.

"If it means getting rid of you then I don't care!" she shouted, lunging herself towards him.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jet asked Roy, carefully helping him stand up.

Roy smiled. "I'm fine, seriously. You don't need to worry," he said.

"I know, but that was a close call with that scary girl," Jet said. "I mean, we've made it so far. The strongest of the strongest are probably still out there."

"Just like us, right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, just like us. So where to next?"

"I'm not sure, but anywhere that'll get that creepy sword out of my head. I feel like it'll be stalking us everywhere we go," Roy replied.

Jet shrugged and transformed back into his weapon form. "I go wherever my meister goes."

"Shh! You hear that?" Roy hushed him, making a firm defensive, stance. "It sounds like footsteps..." He quietly listened towards the direction of the footsteps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large sword moving towards them. Roy gasped and broke out into a sprint the other way.

"Not that sword again!" Jet exclaimed. "I though we killed her!"

"Looks like we were wrong!"

"That's impossible though! Unless... What if someone healed her?"

Roy shrugged. "It's possible. Either way, we need to keep moving! I don't want to fight her away!"

"Roy, look out!"

Roy came to a screeching hault as the sword came swinging down to his stomach, barely missing. Roy cart wheeled backwards. Not even bothering to stop and look at the weilder, he turned around again and made another run.

"How did she catch up so easily? You're one of the fastest meisters in the academy!" Jet shouted.

A drop of cold sweat slid down the side of Roy's face. "I don't know, but I'll make sure that we lose her this time!"

Roy began to pick up the pace and he became nearly blind to look at, hopping over bushes, boulders, and dodging trees. His legs began to tire out and his chest burn, but he kept running. Finally, he came to a stop right in front of the ocean on the beach.

"Is... She... There...?" he panted.

"No..." Jet replied unsurely. "But damn, you just ran across the entire island! New record!"

Roy slightly smiled and let out a long sigh. "Yeah... Tha-"

A sword was thrust through his back and out of his stomach. Roy's eyes widened and he looked down to be shocked to find a black sword. "W...Wha...?"

The sword was pulled out of his body and held to his neck. The wielder smirked creepily and spoke.

"Screech symphony."

* * *

"Y'know, you're not that bad," Twisted said, sitting on a log across from Satana.

Satana scoffed. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "Drop the tough guy act, will you? It makes you look like a whore."

"Excuse me?!"

"Joking, joking." Twisted leaned back. "I call everyone a whore. Deal with it."

Satana glared at Twisted before sighing. "How did I get stuck with you...?"

"Simple, really. Because I'm a good person."

_-Flashback!-_

Twisted the staff of her axe above her head to block the impact of Satana's mace. The spikes hitting the staff made a loud clanging noise, ringing through both of their ears. Twisted took a step back, but look behind her to see that she was near the edge of a cliff.

"Shit..." she hissed.

Satana smirked. "Nowhere to go anymore," she said.

"Obviously," Twisted replied. She held her axe towards Satana's chest. "Only one of us will make it out and the other will be thrown off this cliff."

"Then may the best man win!" Satana swung her mace to the side to hit Twisted's side. She eyed a small wound there. 'If I reopen the wound then it'll all be over...' she thought cautiously.

Twisted ducked, but the mace just barely brushed over her face, managing to knock her glasses off of her face. The glasses flew off the cliff and down where it wasn't visible any longer.

"Damn you," she growled, jabbing Satana's stomach with the staff of her axe. Satana began to dodge a series of swings from the axe, which made her back towards the edge of the cliff. She took another step back, but her heel slid off of the edge and caused her to lose her balance. She began to swing her arms around to try and push herself back up.

Twisted cackled. "You look so stupid!" she exclaimed.

Satana blushed in embarrassment as she regained her balance. "Shut up!" she snapped.

Twisted smirked and readied her axe for another attack, when suddenly, a cracking sound rang through their ears. "What the-?!" she shouted. She looked down to see the cliff cracking with them both in the zone to fall.

"Twisted!" Angel shouted, transforming into a human and pulling her meister to safety. Right as the cliff broke off, Faith had transformed back into her human formed and grabbed Satana's hand. Faith sat on the edge, her back arched over as she held onto her meister's arm. Satana dangled over the vast ocean. She felt chills run up her spine and she looked up to meet Faith's eyes.

"D-Don't worry!" Faith said weakly, using all of her strength to hold onto her. "I-I'm not gonna let go, okay?"

"S-Sure..." she replied quietly.

Faith glanced over her shoulder. "Please help..." she said to the other two.

Twisted sighed and stood up. "C'mon Angel, let's go," she said, pulling her weapon away. Tears began to form in Faith's eyes.

Angel stopped on her tracks. "We should help them," she said sternly.

Twisted glared at her. "Angel-!"

"I'm serious! We should help them!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Maybe!" She turned around. "Look, I don't care if you say no. I'm going to help!" She ran over to Faith and grabbed Satana's arm, trying to help pull her up.

Twisted clicked her tongue. "Tsk, damn it!" she growled. She sprinted over to them and wrapped her arms around Angel's body, trying to increase their strength. "Satana, whatever you do, don't look down!"

"Yeah, _thanks_, asshole!" Satana called back.

The three of them used all of their strength to try and pull Satana up. "G-Guys," Faith squeaked. "I think the edge is about to break off again...!"

Twisted gasped and glanced over her shoulder to see that the ground indeed was about to break off again. "Hey, Satana, help us and pull yourself up, would you?!" she shouted.

"Be quiet! You think I'm just dangling here for fun?!" Satana shouted back. She lifted her arm up and began to crawl back onto the ground, managing to pull up her upper body.

Angel checked the cracked ground. "By my calculations, we only have about ten point four seconds until the cliff breaks off agai-"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Angel!" Twisted interrupted.

"Gee, sor-ry for trying to help!"

"Well, you're not!" Satana intervened, finally managing to pull both of her legs up along with the rest of her body. Faith smiled in relief.

"Everybody jump!" Twisted shouted, pulling Angel over to safety. Faith followed her actions and jumped next to Twisted, along with Satana. The four watched as the ground broke off again and fell into the ocean.

Twisted panted and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Damn..." she uttered.

Faith stood up and tackled Angel to the ground with a large embrace. "Thank yooooouuu~! Thank you so much!" she cried.

Angel sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "It's no problem," she replied sweetly.

Faith looked over at Satana. "Satana, don't you have something to say?" she asked.

Satana stared at the ground and stood up. "Yeah. The cliff's about to break off again."

"What?!" they shouted. They all quickly stood to see once again, the cliff was about to break off again.

"All right, fuck this, I'm out!" Twisted said, dashing away.

"Twisted, wait up!" Angel called, following her while Faith still clung onto her arm.

Satana sweat dropped and walked after them. "This should be interesting..." she murmured.

_-Flashback End!-_

"I saved your ass," Twisted said with a smug grin. "You owe me big time."

Satana scowled. "I don't owe you anything..." she said lowly, turning her head away. "Anyways, where's Angel? She should be back with food by now..."

Right on queue, Angel and Faith came walking back, Angel with arms full of strange looking fruit. "I swear to Death, if those are poisonous..." Twisted started.

Angel rolled her eyes. "They're not, so calm yourself," she said, handing her and Satana food.

Satana studied it carefully. "Where'd you get this from?" she asked.

She shrugged. "Dunno. I was about to fish until Faith handed them to me saying they were good."

Satana gasped and slapped the fruit out of Twisted's hands before she could eat it. "The fuck?!" Twisted snapped.

Satana sweat dropped. "Trust me. If Faith found it, you're bound to die..." She smirked. "Looks like I saved your life."

Twisted rolled her eyes. "Ah, shut up."

**-DWMA Rumble!-**

Kaiser kept bumping into Kento as they walked to purposely push him into Ven. "Knock it off," Kento murmured irritably, breaking the silence.

"So how about this sky? Blue as ever, am I right?" Kaiser said, breaking the silence as well.

Rein cackled. "Da fuck is that supposed to mean?" He grinned and shrugged.

"I'm hungry..." muttered Hiro, clutching onto his stomach.

Ven smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're not the only one..." she said.

"Duh, cuz we haven't eaten shit in days!" Rein exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'days'?!" Kaiser shouted. "First off, we've only been here for, what, maybe four days? And second off, you shouldn't be as hungry as us being that you STOLE OUR BANANAS!"

Hiro sighed. "Jeez, calm down, Kaiser," Kento said. "It's in the past now, right?"

"What if the word bananas was a term for your virginity?" Rein asked. She suddenly laughed. "I stole you guys' bananas!"

Ven sweat dropped and remained silent. "You're weird," Kaiser told Rein.

"RABBIT AHOY!" Rein suddenly shouted, pointing to a rabbit crawling out of a bush, blood trailing from its foot.

"Oh, it's all ready injured!" Kento said. "Someone go catch it!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Rein yelled, breaking out into a sprint and leaping forward to tackle the rabbit. She disappeared behind many bushes while chasing after it.

Ven giggled. "C'mon, let's go after her before she gets lost."

Before they could move, Rein popped back out of the bush, holding the rabbit up by its foot. "Guys, I got it!" she exclaimed. Right when she was about to hand it to Kento, a sharp dagger with a black ribbon around it pierced into the rabbit and knocked it out of Rein's hand, making her jump in surprise. The dagger stuck onto a tree with the dead rabbit hanging from it.

Violet jumped down from the tree and smirked. "Thanks for helping us catch dinner," she said, walking over to the tree and pulling the dagger out, catching the dead animal in her hand.

"Gross! You just shoved me into a poor little rabbit's stomach!" May cried in weapon form.

"Good!" said Akio, also in weapon form.

Rein clenched her teeth. "Hey! Finders keepers you bastards!" she snapped. She held her hand out to Ven, who gladly transformed into a scythe.

"Finders keepers? Bitch, please! We've been chasing that rabbit for an hour now!" Violet retorted with a laugh.

"Too bad, nigga! It's ours now!"

Violet dropped the rabbit and twirled her daggers. "Seeing as you're one of the last students out here, you must be pretty strong."

"Hell, I'm the strongest meister here!" Rein exclaimed. Violet grinned and chucked one of the daggers at Rein's hip. The dagger deeply scraped her skin before Rein could dodge it. She hissed and dashed to the right to swing her scythe down on Violet's head. Violet side stepped out of the way and jumped into the tree above her. Rein didn't hesitate to follow her.

Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro stayed on the ground and stared into the tree. They couldn't see anything, but they could certainly here the clashes of metal and the sharp swings of Rein's scythe. "Should we go up there and help them?" Hiro asked.

Kaiser shrugged. "Nah, this is Rein we're talking about!" he said. "There's no way she can-"

Rein was suddenly flung out of the tree. Her back and head smacked onto the dirt, making her cough up blood. Her entire body was covered in small cuts and dripping with blood.

"...Lose," Kaiser finished.

Kento's eyes widened and he kneeled beside Rein. "Rein! Are you okay?!" he shouted.

Violet jumped back out of the tree and she looked like she wasn't even touched. "Not for long!" she said with a grin.

Ven transformed back into a human. "Rein, get up!" she cried.

"Kento, what should we do?" Kaiser asked.

Kento looked down for a moment before standing up. "Kaiser, Hiro, transform," he commanded.

Kaiser cringed as he began to glow. "You serious?!"

Hiro shrugged. "Here goes nothing..." The two brothers transformed into two large shuriken.

Ven's eyes widened. "What are you-?"

"Ven, I want you two to save yourselves, all right?" Kento said, glaring at Violet.

"N-No! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. Rein's hurt and you need to heal her." He paused before sending her a grin. "It's okay! I promise we'll meet up again, okay?" he said.

She nodded unsurely before placing Rein's arm around her shoulder and walking away from them. Kento watched as they left before turning back to Violet. "Playing hero, huh? That's kinda cute," she said.

Akio cringed. 'I hope she didn't mean that...' he thought.

Kento smiled. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a gentleman."

She smirked and twirled her daggers again. "You just dug your own grave," she said, aiming her left dagger at his neck.

* * *

Kid panted as he snapped a long red spear in half and threw it to the side. His clothes were torn in places and his left shoulder was bleeding excessively, though he knew that it would soon stop. What bothered his was the throbbing bruise above his right eye.

Across from him, Lucy's bruised legs were ready to give away at any moment. Her knees and elbows were cut open and bleeding, along with a gash across her stomach. Her jaw had a large bruise on it since Kid kept hitting her in the same spot.

She clapped her hands together and generated a long, black chain. Daichi scowled. "Lucy, stop summoning your siblings' weapons'!" he yelled. She didn't respond.

"He's right, you know. You're only weakening yourself," Kid commented.

"Shut... Up...!" she snapped, taking a step forward. Before she could swing the chain forward, she finally collapsed onto her knees and dropped her weapon.

Kid moved out of his defensive stance and began to walk over to her. "It's over, Lucy. Your pride led to your own defeat," he said. Daichi's fists clenched.

"Then just put me out of my misery all ready, will you?!" she shouted, hanging her head down. Tears began to form in her eyes. "What does it matter?! I'm useless to my family anyways! Having nine other siblings and being the weakest of them all doesn't exactly show a bright future for you!" Kid's eyes widened and she looked up at him. "So just kill me all ready! Don't just stand there and make me feel more worthless than I all ready am!"

...

After a moment of silence, he took a step forward. "Lucy..."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly, she saw Daichi pull his sharp stone out of his pocket and pull his arm back to throw at Kid. She gasped and without even thinking, she jumped onto her feet, embraced Kid, and spun him around.

The stone when straight through her back and out of her chest. Kid's eyes widened as he watched her body fall in his arms. Liz gasped and ran over to them while Daichi stood in the tree in shock.

...

"Why... Why would you do something like that?" Kid asked her. Lucy slowly looked up to him and coughed up blood. "You hate me."

She slightly grinned and wiped some of her blood on his cheek with her thumb. "G-Guess I-I'm startin' to like y-you, huh...?" she said hoarsely. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. A sniper shot was heard and Kid and Liz glanced over to the tree to see Daichi falling down and smashing his head into the ground.

Kid sighed and lowered Lucy's body back onto the ground. "Well..." Liz said awkwardly. "That was... Unexpected..."

He slightly smiled. "You've got that right." He cringed at the pain in his shoulder and let out a hiss. "Can we go find a river or something?"

She nodded. "Sure. Patty, let's go!" she called.

"No!" Patty shouted. Liz stared at her in shock for a moment before Patty began to laugh. "Just kidding!" She climbed down from the tree and joined her partners. "You did a great job, Kid!"

"Yeah, thanks..." he muttered.

Liz arched a brow. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing..." He walked on ahead of them. Liz only shrugged and followed behind.

* * *

**EOC.**

**I ship Kid and Lucy so much harder than any other shipping with Kid xD**

**Anyways. Here's the important note:**

**So I'm sorry again for the wait. First, I'm working on something really great after this story that has to do with Soul Eater, and no, it's not my trilogy. I'm actually putting it on delay AGAIN so I can work on what I'm doing, but I won't reveal it yet :3**

**Second, since the beginning of this story disgusts me due to the lack of going according to the manga, I have decided to start re-doing the first few chapters. The first chapter was all ready re-done, so check that out. It's kind of different from the original :3**

**Third off, Sai Jones, Reinforce Yukimura, Veniza Yukero, Angel Hope, and Twisted now have Facebook accounts, so if you wanna talk with them, go add them ! We have a wonderful group called Our Lovely OCs so if you wish to join us then make an OC account and add one of us as friends ! We have awesome RPs and do crazy shit and stuff xD (Twisted's name is spelled Twi Sted *sweat drops*)**

**Okay, I really liked the way this chappy came out. I hope you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next~!**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	10. Solid Determination

**Disclaimer: -insert shit about me not owning Soul Eater- Falalalalalala~**

**Okay, okay.**

**I'm not gonna hide this from you guys anymore.**

**The reason I've been taking so long with updating is because...**

**...**

**...**

***Drum roll plz* **

**xD**

**I've been working on the sequel to DWMA Rumble!.**

***Le gasp!***

**Yes, there is going to be a second book to this story. And it won't be slow updates like now. **_**I've all ready finished eight long chapters of it.**_

_**Eight.**_

**THE SYMMETRY.**

**I won't reveal any of the plot until the end of this story. Along with this, I will be going so much more in depth with OCs, possibly their backstories, and making them more important in the story. **

**More info at the end of le chapter~ :3**

* * *

"That... Is not good," Excalibur commented as he and Lord Death watched Kid place Lucy's body on the ground.

Lord Death tilted his head. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane at the large Reaper. "Satan is clearly going to murder you due to the fact that you killed his daughter in a clueless, pointless, and unexplainable battle royale!"

Lord Death's mask formed a happy look. "Oh, don't you worry about that." He turned to his mirror. "There is nothing to worry about at all..."

Excalibur scoffed. "Fool! That's what you think for now!"

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter X

_Solid Determination_

Sai hummed to herself as she skipped over a dead body, staring up at the clear blue sky. "Today's a beautiful day, isn't it?" she asked her weapon with a bright smile.

Sam sighed. "Whatever."

"Hey, hey, how many people do you think are still alive?"

"How the hell should I know? Hopefully Kid will be dead-"

She kneed him in the crotch and he let out a yelp as he fell down. She giggled. "You're so funny when you're in pain..." She suddenly became quiet and she turned her attention to a large tree a few yards away from them.

"What is it...?" he asked weakly, slowly standing up.

"There's someone behind that tree..." she murmured. "Whoever's watching us, come out and play!" she called.

He sweat dropped and turned his head to the tree. "Fucking weirdo..."

Slowly coming out from behind the tree was Kim, holding onto Jackie, who was in her weapon form. "Long time to see, Sai," Kim greeted.

Sai smiled and waved to her. "Yoooo, Kimmy~! Great to see you! How's it been going, dude?" she asked.

"It's been great. And you?"

"Ah, we're holding on."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Kim. "Something's not right..." he muttered suspiciously. His eyes shifted around the area when he saw Kilik emerge from the bushes by the tree.

"Hey look, it's Kilik!" Sai exclaimed. She smirked. "Now, I wonder if Ox is around here somewhere, because I smell a shit ton of betrayal here."

Sam heard noise from behind him. He spun around to see Ox stepping towards them, readying his spear. "It's three against one. You have no chance," he said lowly.

Sam began to back away until he felt his back bump into Sai's. "Yoooo, dude, this shit looks bad," she said nonchalantly.

He sighed. "Can't you take something seriously for once?" he asked in annoyance.

"Define 'seriously'."

Shaking his head, he transformed into double white cleaver swords and fell into her hands. She twirled them around and carefully watched Ox and Kilik as they were approaching her.

* * *

"Rein!" Ven shouted over the loud noise of the leaves rustling in the trees. "Where are we going?"

Rein was jumping through the trees and traveling across the island as fast as she could. "Where do you think? I'm gonna go make sure that the sexy trio is okay!" she answered. She frowned. "I can't stand the fact that I was knocked out for that battle and had to let them fight!"

Ven smiled, although Rein couldn't see since she was in her weapon form. "It's all right, it wasn't your fault. They were strong opponents."

Rein's frown deepened. "I don't care! If something happens to them then I'll feel like shit! I don't need them fighting my battles!"

Ven sighed. "They'll be fine, I promise."

Rein kept jumping from tree to tree until a familiar dark-haired girl caught her eyes. Violet sat on a tree branch only a few yards away from them, playfully swinging her legs.

"Yo!" she called with a grin. "I see your boo-boos have healed. Come back to finally face me yourself?"

Rein clenched her fists. "Don't mock me, dumb bitch! Where's Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro?!" she demanded.

Violet smirked and stood up the branch, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, those buffoons?" She pointed down below her. "Go look for yourself."

Rein bit her lip and dared to look at the ground under her. Her eyes widened. Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro were lying motionless in the dirt, blood spilling out from their bodies. Their skin was covered in bruises and cuts.

On the blade of Rein's scythe was an image of Ven covered her mouth with her hand. "This... Can't..." she whispered, tearing up.

Rein lifted her head back up to Violet, fire burning in her eyes. "You know, you're a real bitch for killing three hot guys like them," she growled.

Violet stepped up onto the branch. "Am I?" She whipped her daggers out from the back pockets of her black jeans. "Isn't this all a part of the game, though? To kill each other off and survive this battle royale?"

"They were our friends!"

Violet smirked. "What's your point? You should know by now that no matter what, one team must come out alive in the end. If you were smart, you would have prepared yourself for this."

"But that doesn't give you the right to taunt us over our dead friends!" Ven intervened. "We'll never see them again! Are you too cold-hearted to realize how painful that is to feel?!"

Violet shook her head. "That's where you're wrong... You think you're the only ones who lost someone important to them?" she asked. "Tell me, do you know who Aven Lyn and Carter Ark are?"

Rein blinked. "Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no." She sighed. "Well, we were very close friends with them, weren't we?" She glanced down at her weapons.

"Yeah..." Akio replied sadly. May didn't respond.

Violet looked back up to Rein and glared at her. "We were going to rendezvous at an open field in the forest. But guess what we saw when we arrived there?" She pointed the dagger to her own throat and motioned a cut across the skin. "Aven's neck was cut right open; through the skin and everything. Carter just laid next to her, dead." She sighed again. "So don't soak yourself in self-pity like you're the only ones. I'm sure there are plenty of others with worse stories."

Without another word, Rein roared and leapt to a branch next to Violet. She caught onto the branch with her left hand and, before Violet could react, she swung her scythe down to the base of the branch Violet stood on, detaching it from the tree.

Violet gasped and let the gravity pull her to the ground. She flipped over and clumsily landed on her feet, making her stumble. Rein jumped onto the ground with a loud thud and began to swing down at Violet. Violet swiftly dodged each attack.

As Rein began to hurl her scythe down to attack again, Violet swiped her right dagger upward and cut into Rein's wrist. Rein hissed and flinched, giving Violet enough time to land another cut on her hip.

"Damn you!" Rein shouted, kicking Violet in her stomach and punching her in the jaw. Violet grunted and elbowed Rein in the shoulder before backing away, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I don't understand why you're trying to fight me again," she said smugly. "You'll just end up losing like last time."

Rein smirked. "We'll see about that!" she exclaimed. She charged forward and swung her scythe down, scraping Violet's side. Violet spun around and ducked as Rein tried to kick her. She threw her dagger forward to cut Rein, but the brunette ducked as her leg came back down. Rein sidestepped away from Violet as her back was turned, but Violet swung her arm behind her, cutting across Rein's chest.

"I'll kill you no matter what it takes and I'll avenge Kento, Kaiser, and Hiro!" Rein shouted.

Violet scowled. "I'd like to see you try!" she retorted. She ran forward to try and stab her with a dagger when suddenly, her foot slammed into a root sticking out of the ground. She gasped as she felt herself begin to fall to the earth. _'You can't be serious...'_ she thought. Everything felt as if it had slowed down. She watched Rein begin to swing her scythe upwards, which would result in a direct hit on Violet's neck. _'I can't dodge that in time! I won't make it...!'_

As Violet prepared herself for the hit, something suddenly moved between her and Rein's scythe. Her eyes widened as she landed on someone's back, pushing them deeper into the scythe. She noticed that her left dagger with a white ribbon around the hilt was gone.

"AKIO!" she screamed, backing away from them. Rein's eyes widened to see that her scythe was pierced clean through Akio's stomach and out of his back. He coughed up a puddle of blood. Violet clenched her teeth and chucked her other dagger at Rein, which stuck straight into her upper right arm.

Rein hissed and she pulled the scythe out of Akio's body, dropping her weapon. Ven transformed into her human form and checked her bleeding arm.

"Let me pull it out..." she said calmly.

"Ah, fuck, that's what she said," Rein replied, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip.

As that happened, Violet was holding onto Akio's body, slowly placing him onto the ground. She ripped off his clothing and began to apply pressure to the wound. Akio's panting increased until he was gasping for air.

Violet bit back her tears. "Shh, it's going to be all right," she said softly. "You... You're so stupid! Why did you do that?!"

He formed a weak smile to her. "I-I..." he choked out.

In the background, Rein let out a loud roar as Ven pulled the dagger out of her arm. May transformed back into her human form, rushing over to Violet and Akio. "Is he all right?! He'll be all right, right?!" she cried.

Violet quietly sobbed. Akio lifted up his hand and ruffled her hair. "L-Lo...ve..." he uttered.

She sniffed. "D-Don't say anymore..." she murmured. She leaned down and quickly kissed him on his lips, leaving an alarmed look on his face. She smiled. "Thanks for the long run, buddy..."

He smiled back before his eyes slowly shut. May let out a loud sob and covered her mouth with her hands while Violet hung her head down.

Ven closed her eyes while Rein watched a bullet go straight through Violet's head. May made a squeaking noise before she was given the same fate.

...

"My arm hurts," Rein said, breaking the silence. Ven sighed.

* * *

"Incoming!" Twisted called to her teammates as she sliced the arm off of a boy with her axe. He screamed and blood began to spurt everywhere. She couldn't help but grin wickedly.

Satana turned around and kicked a girl in the face before swinging her mace into the girl's stomach. Another boy tried attacking her with a sword from behind, but Twisted kicked him away and killed him before he could even touch her. With that, all members of the group laid there, dead. Satana and Twisted stood in silence, trying to catch their breaths.

"Something gives me feeling that this isn't over..." Satana murmured.

"It's quiet," Angel whispered.

"_Too_ quiet..." Faith added.

"Shh! Be quiet, you fucking dumbasses!" Twisted snapped.

"Well, sor-ry!" Angel grumbled.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, waiting for something. After a while, nothing happened, convincing Twisted to lower her guard. "I think that's it-"

A figure suddenly came rushing out of the bushes and dashed towards Twisted. "Twisted!" Angel cried out. Before Twisted could respond, a deep cut was made across her lower back. She screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Satana's eyes widened. "Damn you!" she snarled, charging at the figure and swinging her mace down onto the sword that the meister held. She took a moment to get a good look at the meister and her eyes widened. "Crona...?!"

Crona smirked. "Screech Symphony!" he exclaimed. Ragnarok's opened mouth appeared at the brim of the sword and a glass-shattering scream came out. Satana covered her ears and shuddered at the pain. With all of her strength, she punched Crona in the face, but he quickly countered that attack by kicking her hand out of the way. She threw her mace into his hip, causing black blood to drip down.

"Shit..." she muttered.

Crona smirked and rammed his elbow into her, pushing her back into a tree. She grunted and began to feel her head spin.

Before Satana could even recover, Crona lifted his sword up and shoved it straight through her stomach and into the bark of the tree. Satana's eyes widened and blood spurted from her mouth.

Faith screamed, tears forming in her light green eyes, and she quickly transformed into her human form, keeping her right arm a mace. She clumsily tried to attack Crona, but he bent his body all the way back, dodging the mace. He then pulled the sword out of Satana, letting her drop to the ground.

Bending straight back up, Crona smiled widely and slashed Faith's neck. Without another sound, she fell next to her meister's motionless body.

"You bastard!" Twisted screamed from behind, stabbing Crona in the hip with the spear end of her axe. Crona merely stood still and turned to her with a creepy smile. She tried to pull her weapon out, but it wouldn't budge. "What the-?!"

He swung his sword down onto the staff of the axe. "Screech symphony," he commanded. Ragnarok created another piercing screech and Angel cried out in pain as the sword vibrated and shook the axe, digging into the metal, which leaked blood. Twisted began to tremble and she tried to pull her weapon back again, but there was no success.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The axe snapped in half.

Angel became silent.

Twisted paled, staring horridly at her weapon. She opened her mouth to scream, but Crona stabbed her through the chest before she could make a move.

He pulled the sword out and watched her fall to the ground. Her fingers twitched, making him take caution and stab her through the chest again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He grinned.

Again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

**EOC.**

**REALLY short chapter. That's because the next chapter will be the first part of the finale.  
You know, seeing as that there's only one OC team left.  
_IF _you've been paying attention xD  
****Actually, there are only about three chapters left in this story.**

**So.**

**I'm hoping to finish this story within the next month and then possibly post Black Heart War around June...?**

**Yes, I named it Black Heart War. Is June good for you guys? I may post drabbles for each OC within that time span and other one shots. Who knows, maybe I'll even post earlier than that. But I'll definitely inform you guys~!**

**If you would **_**like**_** to be given small spoilers on what's gonna happen in the next book, then join Rein's OC Facebook group! Just ask and I'll give you le link~!**

**Also, I put up a SoMa one-shot for Valentines Day so gO ROOK AT EET.**

**Next chapter! The amount of survivors is dwindling! What conflict will we see between the members of Spartoi? Stay tuned!**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


	11. The Remainders

**Disclaimer: Shit. There was a Death the Kid shirt in FYE and I didn't have enough money to buy it. /cries**

**OMFG.**

**DID ANYBODY READ THE NEWEST CHAPTERS FOR SOUL EATER ?**

**HO-LY SHIT. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, JUST SHOOT ME NOW.**

**Spoiler: **

**Asura is Kid's fucking onii-chan. ffffffAWK. /flies away**

* * *

Lord Death and Excalibur stared at the large mirror, watching the battle being played out in it. "Oof!" Excalibur commented. "That's gotta hurt."

"The poor girl," Lord Death added. "I don't think Kid's going be very happy about that..."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Didn't the teachers tell the students that teaming up was against the rules?"

Lord Death shrugged. "They lied. Besides, it's more fun this way, especially with the mobs of students trying to slaughter each other."

"Hmm, that's true."

"It was merely a test of their survival skills to see of they'd be willing to team up either way. It also reveals who actually obeys the rules."

"Good plan, good plan."

DWMA Rumble!

Chapter XI

_The Remainders_

Alice's head perked up and she gazed back towards the forest. Her and Tim currently sat by a cliff that hung over the beaches. She saw a flock of birds suddenly rush out of the trees and fly away. She stood up. "There's someone there," she said.

Tim stood with her and arched a brow. "You sure?" he questioned.

"Birds just don't fly out like that so suddenly unless they're startled," she explained, the breeze blowing her dark hair all around. Tim nodded and transformed into a halberd, falling into his meister's hand. She began to advance into the forest.

* * *

Black Star slowly crept through the forests of Witch Island. He cautiously looked left and right, keeping his guard up incase anybody tried to attack him. "Man, if I had known that this field trip was gonna to get us killed, I would've stayed home and pretended that I had hepatitis or something," he grumbled to his weapon.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, Black Star..." Tsubaki muttered, a grossed-out expression on her face. "Just pay attention to your surroundings. Do you hear anything?"

Black Star shook his head. "Nope, nothing. It's a ghost town here. Over half of the students in the academy have probably all ready been killed," he replied.

"What if we're the last ones? What if… What if the others were killed too?" she asked worryingly.

He smirked. "The others? HA! No way that's possible! They can't be taken down so easily, just like me! ...Well, maybe, but that's because I'm a god and a great assassin! They can't catch up to me!" he exclaimed.

She sighed. "Yeah, sure…"

"Anyways, change back into a chain scythe. There's no point in wasting your energy on the Enchanted Sword mode when nobody's around," he told her.

"Okay," she replied, obeying her meister and transforming into a chain scythe.

"I don't think you'll be using your human form anytime soon," he commented.

"I agree. Now, let's scout the area to see if there's anyone nearby and actually _alive_." Black Star nodded and hopped up into a tree, jumping from branch to branch and scanning the area. Birds were scared out of their nests in each tree he darted through, causing them to cry out as they soared through the bright, blue sky.

"Come on, come on, there's gotta be someone alive…" he growled under his breath.

"I told you! Maka and the others are probably dead!" she cried.

He scoffed. "I won't believe it until I see their dead bodies!" She frowned and he gave her a crooked smiled. "You worry too much! Don't you have faith in the others?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but something on the ground caught her eye and she gasped. "Black Star, look!" she exclaimed quietly.

Black Star stopped and arched his neck over to see a large bush rustling on the ground. He heard voices come from it a moment later and he smirked. "Finally, someone to kill! This is the perfect chance to make an awesome sneak attack," he whispered.

"No! When it comes to sneak attacks, you're the worst around!" Tsubaki whispered back. "And make it quick, okay? We need to go find the others."

He scoffed arrogantly. "No way, I'm making it long and painful!"

Her image appeared on the chain scythe and she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Black Star grinned. "YAHOO!" he shouted as he leapt out of the tree, completely blowing his cover. Tsubaki mentally face palmed.

He dove into the bush and quickly came back out, tackling a body to the ground. The figure rolled on its back and kicked Black Star away before regaining its posture and standing back up. Then Black Star's eyes widened to see who he attacked. "Maka?!" he exclaimed.

Maka lowered her guard and smiled in relief. "Black Star!" she cried, not hesitating to embrace him. "You're alive!"

"Why are you surprised? I'm a god! I can't be killed!" he cockily claimed.

Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and hugged Maka tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay!" she said with relief. She stared at her friend for a moment before her eyes widened. "Maka, what happened to your face?!"

Maka smiled sheepishly. The gash on her face was still there and it was slowly healing. "A fight happened..." she answered uneasily.

Tsubaki grabbed her shoulders. "Does it hurt? Oh god, what if it gets infected?! This is bad!"

"Calm down, Tsubaki," Soul said as he transformed back into his human form, high-fiving Black Star. "I all ready took care of it, so it shouldn't be too bad." He turned to Black Star and grinned. "So, how's everything been? Cool?"

"Of course!" Black Star laughed. "They all came at me thinking that they could kill me! They were _dead_ wrong, though!"

Maka sweat dropped. "I can see you still haven't changed... Anyways, have you seen any of the others?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No, have you?"

"No, and I'm getting kind of worried. There aren't many survivors left."

Black Star waved his hand. "Bah, I'm sure they're fine!"

Maka smiled. "You're right. Let's head towards the shore and see if there's anything there," she suggested, taking Soul's hand and walking ahead of them as he transformed back into a scythe.

"Wait, but isn't it against the rules to travel in teams?" Black Star asked, following her as Tsubaki transformed back into a chain scythe.

The ash blonde huffed. "They were all lying! Soul and I had to take out a group of four different teams!" she growled in annoyance.

"That sure was interesting," Soul added. They traveled in silence for a while.

"So…" Tsubaki muttered. "Where should we start?"

Maka shrugged. "I honestly don't know… Should we look for Crona first?"

"He'll be the hardest to find of all people," Soul said. "He's probably hiding."

She put a hand to her chin. "Hm, good point. Maybe we should try finding Kid, Liz, and Patty first and hopefully Sai and Sam will be with them."

"All right, let's get going!" Black Star shouted. Right when he said that, two large pink bullets flew down to them, crashing into the dirt and making the ground shake. Maka and Black Star jumped back in time before the bullets hit them.

"And speak of the devil…" she muttered.

"Nah, that's a reaper, not a devil," Soul pointed out.

Black Star's eye twitched and he glared up at the tree before him. "What the fuck, Kid?! You almost shot us!" he yelled, waving his fist up to the young reaper sitting on a thick branch.

Kid chuckled and hopped down from the branch. "It's good to see you all still alive," he said. Liz and Patty changed into their human forms.

"Hiya, guys!" Patty exclaimed.

"How's it going?" Liz asked.

"'How's it going?' Why did you just try to shoot us?!" Black Star snarled.

Kid shrugged. "I thought you were another team. It's hard to tell from far away."

"My ass!"

He was ignored. "We were just about to come look for you," Maka said with a smile.

Kid blinked before a look of disgust crossed his face. "Your face is asymmetrical..." he uttered hoarsely, his stared turning into a hard glare.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."

"Whoa, that's gonna become such a cool scar!" Patty exclaimed, staring intently at it.

"Please don't stare at it..."

"Anyways, I'm guessing that we're all going to start to regroup?" Kid asked, desperately changing the subject.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, we are. Do you have any clues as to where Crona, Sai, and Sam may be?"

He shook his head. "No, you?"

"No."

"Then we should start looking immediately. Let's go." All weapons transformed back into their spoken forms in their meisters' hands and they all took off to the forest. Maka explained to them how she received the scar. Kid offered to make one across the other side to make it symmetrical and she abruptly rejected it.

"So, did anybody here kill someone well-known?" Black Star asked.

"Not really," Maka answered.

"Kid killed Lucy," Liz spoke.

Kid glared at his weapon. "I didn't kill her!" he snapped.

"She's finally dead?!" Black Star shouted.

Kid sighed and looked down. "Yeah..."

"How?" Maka asked. He didn't respond for a while as they kept walking. She tilted her head and arched a brow. "Kid...?"

Someone suddenly came dashing out of the bushes in front of them and rammed into Kid, knocking him down into the dirt. Maka and Black Star pointed their weapons at the person until they realized who it was.

"Sai?!" Kid exclaimed, relief washing over his voice as the brunette lifted her body up off of him.

Sai gasped and smiled. "Eyo, baby! I-!"

"Sai, if you forgot, we're in a predicament right now!" Sam yelled angrily. Right as he said that, a blast of fire burned through the bushes and darted straight towards them.

Quick to react, Maka jumped in front of the fire and twirled her scythe around rapidly, blowing the fire in different directions. The bushes burned down and revealed Kim standing behind them, shocked to see Maka and the others. Behind her stood Ox and Kilik.

Maka's eyes widened. "Kim?!" she cried. "Were you trying to attack Sai?!" Kim only replied with a glare.

Kid sat up and felt something warm and moist on his hand. He looked down to see it was a handful of blood that led to Sai's lower stomach. There was a large, open gash cutting deeply into her skin and bleeding excessively. "You're hurt!" he shouted.

She grinned weakly. "It's fine, it's just a cut!"

"That's not 'just a cut,' Sai!"

Kim roared and blasted more fire at them. They all dodged in time and landed in the trees. More blood spilled out of Sai's wound and she hissed in pain. "Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Black Star said, jumping down and swinging his sword to Kim's leg. She rolled out of the way and held up her lantern. "Why are you doing this?!"

She looked away. "I'm sorry, Black Star," she apologized before attacking him again. Maka jumped down to help Black Star, but Ox ran over and kicked her out of the way.

She flipped back on her hands and onto her feet, glaring darkly at Ox. "I can't believe you'd betray us like this..." she snarled. Kilik joined Ox and the two of them began to gang up on Maka.

"Sai, stay here!" Kid commanded, hopping down and landing in the dirt to help Maka.

"Aw, hell nah, I'm not gonna sit here and watching!" Sai retorted, but when she moved, a jolt of pain shot through her body and more blood dripped from her wound. She had no choice but to stay put.

It became a large battle of fire, thunder, and lightning. Black Star swung his sword upwards at Kim and knocked the lantern out of her hands. She scowled and took a step back, holding her fists up to block any attack he made. From behind, Jackie transformed back into her human form and tackled Black Star to the ground, holding his arms back. He quickly flipped her over his back and elbowed her in the stomach, sending her flying right into Kim.

"Kim!" Ox gasped, turning around and shifting his attention to their battle. Maka took advantage and sucker punched him in the jaw. She then sidestepped to the left and threw the bottom of her staff into his back, sending shocks through his body and knocking him down.

Meanwhile, Kid was shooting at Kilik every chance he could get. Kilik charged forward to land a punch on Kid's face, but Kid ducked and threw him over his back. While Kilik was down, Kid brought his pistol up to Kilik's stomach and shot a powerful soul wavelength through his body. Kilik yelled out in pain and quickly began to retreat back.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid shouted.

"Right!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Kid's soul expanded outwards and the bottom stripe in his hair connected into one long, white stripe rounding his head. He smirked as his cannons formed on his arms and he aimed them at Kilik.

Maka smirked as well. _'We're definitely gonna win this fight with Kid on our side,' _she thought confidently as she dodged one of Ox's attacks. She glanced at Black Star to see that was battle was being successful as well. She heard Kid fire off a cannon in the background. _'We're such an awesome team!'_

* * *

"Hmm..." Lord Death muttered. "Excalibur, will you hand me my communicator?"

"Fool," Excalibur replied, grabbing the communicator on the table and tossing it to the reaper.

"Azusa, are you there?" Lord Death spoke.

_"It's Sid here,"_ replied Sid's voice.

"Oh, are you watching the battle?"

_"Yes, which is why I'm answering. Azusa is currently in her weapon form and aimed right at them."_

He nodded. "That's good. I actually want you to do something about that battle."

_"Of course, what is it?"_ Sid asked. There was a long pause. _"Lord Death...?"_

"I want you to kill Kid," Lord Death ordered.

* * *

Still crouching up in the tree, Sai watched the battle below her with an excited grin plastered on her face. "Look, look, Sam! There is _no_ way you will ever be as badass as Kiddo!" she exclaimed, seeing Kid hit Kilik with another Death Cannon.

Sam scoffed. "He should die."

"Dude, you're just pissed cuz you can't be awesome _and_ hot like that!"

She suddenly felt something creep behind her. She spun around and flung her right cleaver sword. Alice, who was sneaking behind her, gasped and quickly dodged. She lifted her halberd up and swung it downward. Sai used her other cleaver sword to block the attack above her head.

Scowling, Alice shifted more weight onto the cleaver sword, pressing down harder. Sai used all of the strength she had left to keep her guard up, but the pain in her injury kept getting worse and she was weakening. Alice then threw her halberd around, knocking Sai's weapon out of her hands before kicking her into the tree they stood on. Sai's head rammed into the tree and everything she now saw was blurry. She stumbled with her footing and nearly slipped off of the tree branch. Her head hurt badly and she placed her hands on the sides to try and stay conscious. When she looked at Alice, she saw nothing but a fuzzy image.

With a stern look, Alice placed her halberd onto the brunette's shoulder and pressed the shining blade against the skin of her neck.

_SLICE!_

The entire battle on the ground stopped and everyone turned their attention to the sound of the slice. Alice had swiftly pulled her halberd back and a handful of Sai's long, dark strands floated to the ground. Sai's hand was pressed against her blood covered neck. Blood kept pouring down her body and dripped down onto the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice cracked and she ended up coughing up blood.

Kid's eyes widened. "SAI!" he yelled. Smirking, Alice kicked her nearly lifeless body off of the tree and she darted for the ground. Kid left his battle and ran to catch her, but Kilik immediately tackled him to the ground.

Sam suddenly leapt out of the bushes and caught her before she made impact with the ground. "Damn it, damn it, damn it...!" he growled, lightly shaking her. "Sai, stay with me-!"

The sound of a sniper shot broke through the thin air and Sam fell to the ground motionless, Sai falling next to him.

Maka's jaw dropped and she gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Black Star too was at loss for words. Kid tightened his grip on his weapons and he gritted his teeth, a black aura beginning to emit from him. _"Alice!"_ he roared, throwing Kilik off of him and charging at Alice. Right when Alice was about to jump down and attack, another shot rang through the air. All movement in Kid ceased and he quickly dropped to the ground.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty screamed. They transformed back into their human forms to shake their meister, but in the blink of an eye, they were shot down just like him.

Maka screamed and Kim began to retreat in fear. "What the hell is going on here?!" Ox shouted.

Black Star scowled darkly and turned to Kilik. "You did this, didn't you?!" he snarled.

"What?! No we didn't!" Kilik retorted. "It was a gunshot from Azusa!"

"Bull shit!"

"Why the hell would the teachers just shoot Kid like that?!" Kim shouted. "That makes no sense!"

Right when Maka opened her mouth to speak, Black Star charged at Kilik and punctured his chest with his Enchanted Sword. Blood covered the entire blade of the sword as he pulled it back out, snapping it to the side so some of it would fall off.

"Kilik!" Kim screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she watched her teammate die.

Black Star smirked and shifted his glare to Kim. "Black Star, what are you doing?!" Maka shouted.

"They started it, so we're gonna end it!" he shouted back. Right when he was about to attack Kim, Alice jumped down and kicked him in the face. Before Maka could go and help him, Ox swung his spear at her head. She sucked and rolled back, holding up her scythe defensively. Kim joined him to gang up on Maka.

"What's going on here?!" Maka growled to herself. "What just happened!?"

"Kid's dead, Sai's dead, and Kilik's dead, that's what happened!" Soul answered loudly. "Just keep your guard up no matter what!"

Black Star swung his sword at Alice's feet, but she jumped up and landed her feet on the blade, balancing herself on it. Before he could react, she kicked her leg up and collided the tip of her boot with his mouth. He took a side step away and felt blood drip down his chin. He smirked and spat blood at the ground before going to attack her again. His hand began to charge up and he jabbed his palm into her stomach before she could dodge, using his soul wavelength and blowing her back into the dirt.

Meanwhile, Maka was doing her best to dodge both Ox's and Kim's attacks. Each time she avoided one of Ox's thrusts, Kim would send a horde of fire her way. She felt her legs begin to tire out. _'This isn't good,'_ she thought.

"Maka, you gotta keep it up!" Soul persisted. Before she could respond Ox kicked her in knee and Kim punched her in the jaw, sending her into a tree. Maka yelped when her back made impact with the wood and she slid down to the dirt. Ox approached her, holding his spear above his head. "Get up, Maka!" Soul yelled.

Kim smirked. "Let's see if we can make another mark like that on your face," she hissed.

Soul quickly transformed into his human form, his right arm still a scythe, and blocked Ox's attack. He then quickly picked up Maka and gave the two some distance between their enemies. "This isn't good," he told Maka as she stood back up. He glanced at Black Star, who was still fighting head to head with Alice. He couldn't tell who was winning. "At this rate, we're gonna die."

Maka grabbed onto his hand and he transformed back into a scythe. "No... We won't!" she said breathlessly, glaring at Ox and Kim across from her. She suddenly heard a loud cry over from the other battle. She looked over to see that Alice had slashed Black Star across his abdomen, ripping through his shirt and skin. "Black Star!" she cried, blocking another one of Ox's attacks.

Alice kicked Black Star to the ground and raised her halberd to deliver the final blow. Right when she did though, her weapon was knocked out of her hands and she was forcefully thrown to the ground. A boot was placed right on her cheek. "What the...?!" Tim shouted, still in his weapon form.

Maka's eyes widened and she actually managed to smile, never being so relieved to see the person who saved Black Star. "Rein!" she called out.

Rein grinned widely and pressed her boot down on Alice's face. "'Sup, bitches!" she exclaimed. "I see you started the party without me!"

Alice kicked Rein's legs out from underneath her and went to grab her weapon, but Rein slashed her side with her scythe. Alice grabbed onto her side and hissed in pain. Rein then thrust her scythe right through Alice's back and onto the ground.

"NO! Alice!" Tim cried, transforming into his human form and scurrying over to her. Rein quickly stabbed him through his chest before he came any closer to her, quickly ending his life.

At the same time, Maka noticed that Ox's and Kim's attention was turned to Rein. "Soul, let's go!" she said.

Soul grinned. "You got it!"

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Their souls expanded and connected and Maka's scythe grew into a large, sharp scythe. Ox and Kim gasped, finally coming back to their senses and realizing that Maka was attacking. Maka leapt into the air towards them, shouting, "Witch Hunter!" She swung it to the side, cutting straight through the two of them. Once she landed back on the ground, her scythe returned to normal and Ox and Kim silently fell. Without turning around, she head two gunshots and she knew that Harvard and Jackie were now dead as well.

Rein laughed loudly, breaking the silence. "Once again, the day is saved thanks to Rein and Ven!" she hollered, throwing her fist in the air.

Maka slightly smiled while running over to Black Star, helping him stand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Tsubaki transformed back into her human form and held onto Black Star's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" she worryingly asked.

Black Star smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to Rein. "Thanks."

Rein gave him a thumbs up. "No problemo!" Her eyes wandered around the area and she frowned. "Besides, I can see that you guys lost some soldiers today..."

Ven transformed into her human form, ruffing her brown hair. "We offer our sincere condolences to your losses," she said politely.

"Yeah, whatever that means!"

Maka lowered her head. "Thanks..." she uttered quietly. A sob broke out from her throat and she buried her head in her hands. Soul quickly transformed back and wrapped his arms around her, tightly pulling her close.

Black Star sighed and Tsubaki looked down. "Our plan was completely ruined thanks to those idiots..." he growled.

"I know this isn't the right time, but..." Tsubaki began, "I'm very, _very_ confused about something." She looked back up at him. "Why was Kid suddenly shot down by Azusa?"

Rein blinked. "What?"

"Okay, so here's what happened," Black Star said, taking in a deep breath and beginning to speak rapidly. "Ox, Kim, and Kilik were attacking Sai. Sai ran into us before they could kill her. She stayed in a tree while we attacked the others. Then all of a sudden, Alice came and killed Sai. Kid got pissed and went to kill her, and he was probably gonna win, but out of nowhere he got shot in the head and boom, now Kid's dead. I got pissed and blamed it on Ox, Kilik, and Kim, so I killed Kilik. Then we all began to fight. You came in, saved Maka, and now we're here. That's pretty much what you missed."

"Hey, way to be sensitive, retard," Soul said in the background, his voice mixed with Maka's weeping. Black Star only shrugged in response.

"Saved Maka? I saved you, dumbass!" Rein loudly said.

Black Star laughed. "Ha! I didn't need any saving! I had _everything_ under control!"

Tsubaki sweat dropped. _'That's a fat lie...'_ she thought.

Rein put a hand to her chin. "Anyways, back to Kid getting shot. Hmm... I detect a fat load of shit in the air here..." she muttered.

"It seems that the teachers and Death weapons are breaking their own rules," Ven pointed out. "What if they knew how overpowered Kid was and thought it was unfair?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "That's just terrible..."

"And that proves that this entire game system is corrupt," Soul added. "Which gives us more reason to get off of this damn island as soon as possible before they decided to kill us all without a winner."

Rein nodded. "Hell yeah, I'm with you guys! Let's go!" she shouted.

"Be quiet, they'll hear you!"

"W-Wait!" Maka perked up. "What about Crona? We still have no idea where he is!"

"Rein, Ven, did you two see anybody on the way here?" Black Star asked.

Rein looked up for a second. "Uuuuuuuh... Fuck, I dunno. I wasn't paying attention," she cackled, scratching the back of her head.

Ven shook her head. "Nothing but dead bodies, from what we've seen," she answered.

He scoffed. "_Wonderful_..."

"We have to go look for him," Maka said, sniffing and wiping her face with her sleeve. "C'mon."

"But where should we start?" Tsubaki asked, transforming back into a chain scythe.

"Anywhere. I'm sure it won't be hard since we're the last ones."

"Are you sure about that?"

"The island looked pretty fucking dead to us," Rein spoke up. "I doubt there's anyone else left... Unless they all turn into zombies or some shit."

She nodded. "Good then. Now quickly, let's get off of this damn island." All weapons turned back into their spoken forms and the three meisters left the scene of blood and motionless bodies.

* * *

The three meisters quickly leapt through each tree one by one while they scanned the ground below them, searching for their pink haired friend. "I can here the teachers following us," growled Rein.

Maka nodded, landing her feet perfectly on another branch. "I know, me too."

"I can't," Black Star added.

"'Cuz you're stupid. 'Nuff said," Rein said. He glared at her. "Hey, I just saw pink down below!"

They all came to a screeching halt and looked to where Rein was pointing. On the ground they saw Crona standing in a barren area. There were no trees at all and his back was turned to them.

"I'll give him the heads up about what's going on, okay?" Rein said, turning to the others. "You guys watch out for teachers!"

"Rein, wait!" Maka shouted, but Rein had all ready jumped down and began to casually approach Crona. "Something isn't right..." she muttered quietly.

"Yo! Crona!" Rein called, standing a few feet away from the pink haired demon meister. "The teachers are out to kill us, so let's skedaddle off of this island before they do so!" Crona didn't respond and Rein sighed dramatically. "Don't worry, Maka and Black Star are right behind me in those trees over there."

Crona slowly twisted his head to the side and stared at her with pale eyes, making her wince.

"I feel empty inside..." he spoke quietly.

Ven gasped. "Rein, look out!" she cried.

Crona lunged himself at Rein, pulling his sword out from behind his back and swinging at her before she could even move.

The sword never made impact with her body, though. Rein's eyes widened to find Ven standing in front of her with her arms spread out on each side, the sword punctured through her lower chest. "VENIZA!" Rein screamed. Ven slowly turned her head to Rein and smiled before Crona pulled his sword out, allowing her body to drop to the ground. Before Rein could react, she was shot down by one of the teachers hiding in the trees.

Maka brought her hand to her mouth and she felt tears form in her eyes again. "N-No..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Crona!" Black Star shouted angrily, clenching his teeth together and stomping on the ground. "What was that?!"

Crona's pale eyes met Black Star's blue ones and he grinned wickedly. "My blood is black, y'know."

* * *

**EOC.  
**

**Bye bye, last OCs~ :3  
And bye bye, my bby Kid... TT_TT *Sits in a corner***

**I just got back from Six Flags for choir competition just an hour ago. I had to get up at three this morning to leave from school at five. So, I'm pretty pooped right now, but the bus ride gave me enough time to write~ **

**Okay, sometimes I write chapters and think, "Aw shiz niz, this is gonna be long," but then I submit it and it's like, "Lol nah bitch, you're 2,000 short from decent."**

**I'm so sorry ;~;**

**Stay tuned, pretties.**

**Today Is A Beautiful Day~**

**-Strengthx3**


End file.
